Bitter Friends
by June Birdie
Summary: Just when I thought my life couldn't get any worse, Charity added the insult to injury.' Bad Lang, Slight Sexual Scenes, Violence warning. New Chapter!
1. Fallin' Through

**_Standard Disclaimer: KA and the legends are soooo not mine. The craziness of the characters is the only thing I own. Bad Language, Violence and Possible Sexual Scenes Warning. Don't like it, don't read._**

_**Summary: A socialite and a social outcast. Two worst enemies on the same exchange student trip stumble down the rabbit hole of time to come face to face with the Legendary King Arthur and the Knights of the Round Table. Will they ever get home or are they destined to spend the rest of their lives in an unfamiliar time? That is if they don't kill each other first.**_

* * *

1-Fallin' Through

* * *

"Listen up Slutty Spice. I don't give a damn about your opinion. And I'll be just fine if I never EVER see your fucking ugly, skanky face again." I said in a death whisper to the socialite whore in front of me. 

"OMG. You so did not like just relate me to the Spice Girls." She replied. I merely arched my brow and hardened my features.

"You heard me, hooker." I retorted before walking off into the hotel. I could hear her scream and yell at me to come back. I can't stand that girl, first in high school she publicly humiliates me and my best friend continuously to the point my best friend moves away to Idaho and is home schooled. I mean IDAHO! What the fuckin' hell is in Idaho besides potatoes! Nothing, that's what. Then the girl has the nerve to steal my boyfriend, whom I was practically in love with, and screwing him! Not only that, he comes back to me all "I'm sorry I love you" shit. And then I later found out that she fed him those lines to see if I'll take him back just to play with my head. Bastard.

Anyways, since then Charity Templeton has made my life hell and just when I thought that I'd escaped the torment of high school through going to an out of state university, I find her father has sent her to UC Berkeley too. I hope everyday that I will wake from this horrible nightmare, but everyday in my classes she is there. And to add insult to injury, she is on the same study abroad trip as me! I'm pretty sure that the fates hate me. I must have done something in a past life or something to deserve this torture. Oh great, she has followed me.

"What!" I yelled spinning to face her, only to go wide-eyed and embarrassed to see one of the professors who accompanied us on this trip. Looking down in shame I apologize.

"Miss…?" Dr. Charlotte Henderson stressed for my name.

"Victoria Cortés" I supplied sheepishly, Dr. Henderson is really nice, a little mousy at times, but really nice with large horn-rimmed glasses hiding kind grey eyes… only this time her eyes were far from kind.

"Miss Court-és (she butchers it beyond all reason), I am disappointed in your and Miss Templeton's behavior during the workshop today. It was very rude and disruptive to the volunteers; I expect that your behavior will improve before tomorrow's hike. And since we will incorporate the buddy system, you and Miss Templeton will be partners." She reprimanded me sternly. I could barely contain my horror, stuck with the Bitch Queen! This was sooo wrong! Dr. Henderson left me standing in the hotel lobby without arguments; I could not believe my luck. Well, it's official the fates and all other divine powers hate my guts. Quickly I headed up the stairs to my friend Sasha's room and frantically knocked on his door.

"Sasha, Sasha it's me Ria. Open up. I gotta talk to you."

"Y'know, that'd work if I was in there." His calm voice chuckled behind me. I faced him and he stopped chuckling when he saw my afflicted expression, "Hey… hey Ria, what's wrong, babe?" He unlocked the door quickly and pulled me in.

"Everything's wrong, Henderson chastised me for getting back at the Bitch Queen. So now I gotta be 'buddies' with Charity for the rest of the trip." I groaned falling onto his bed. Sasha is such a sweetheart; he and I became fast best friends in Anthropology two semesters ago. He's really good looking with his chocolate brown hair, bright honey eyes, cool attitude and satiric wit; unfortunately he's got a boyfriend, even though he's bisexual. Really unfair, I got twice the romantic competition. At least Sasha is outta Charity's league.

He's always been able to cheer up and I was ecstatic when both he and I got accepted on this trip, he had helped me work to get the money for this trip. Sasha is a rich boy, but his family is kind of looked down upon because they're considered "new money" his grandfather invented some new toilet paper bag wrapper thingy or some sort.

"S'okay Ria, trust me. On my word as a Helinsky, I'll figure out a way for us to be buds again okay?" He hugged me and I leaned into his chest taking in his Curve for men scent.

"Sweet angry jeezus, I really wish you weren't attached with Davis…" I mumbled.

"Or the fact you kinda swore off men for the rest of eternity." He added.

"Oh, do you have to rub that in!" I exclaimed pushing him away. He nudges my chin reassuringly before I get up and head to my room. I guess for now everythin's cool.

* * *

"Why the hell are you wearing shit like that? And that bag, I am not carrying everything for you!" I exclaimed pointedly at Charity. We were in the lobby waiting on the rest of the class for our five mile hike in the rural area outside of Watford. We would be taking the bus there then hike to the ruins and the princess decided to wear a pale pink micro-mini dress with lace-up Steve Madden chunky cork sandals that remotely resembled hiking boots. Her platinum blonde hair done up with all kinds of hair spray and it's rather windy outside… this'll be funny. And her bag… Gaad, a mini stuff pig backpack big enough only for make-up, cell phone and credit cards. Why God? Why me? I, on the other hand, have logically gone with the semblance of torn, black, paint-splattered jeans rolled up like flood pants and a brown Sleater-Kinney tee-shirt with extra clothes in my pack for emergencies, with the usual accessories (2 pairs of silver small hoop earrings, 2 silver bracelets, 4 silver rings, a cross neck-choker, a silver oval locket and a silver chain with a sun and moon) and dark blue Converse Chucks, I never go anywhere without my chucks. Charity is flirting with a bellhop or some service person and I sulk… not because she's god awfully pretty, rich and everything I'm not but because I'm stuck with her. She's so phony and I don't understand why so many people like her. I tie up my wavy shoulder-length black hair in a pony tail and wait for some miracle… preferably in the form of Charity Templeton getting a hideous rash and being sent home. Damn nothing happened. 

"Ria, why the long face? We're going on a hike, be happy be excited. Fresh air waits." Sasha grinned as he sat next to me on the bus. Sash is such a nature freak, I can be too and I was excited about it before… well you get the point.

"You forget who's my 'buddy' for the rest of the trip," I moaned into his shoulder, I ultimately had packed stuff for Charity that was necessary; she'd given me a paper bag of stuff, crap I might add, and expected me to carry it with my hiking stuff. I'm a decently nice person, and she loves to take advantage of that. Ooh I hate her! When she wasn't looking I handed the bag to a homeless person. She caught me talking to that old man, who was thanking me profusely, I didn't do much, and it was full of junk food anyways.

"Getting to know your family, freak?" Charity said to me before we load the bus. I was not in the mood and I would have told her off if only Professor Henderson didn't show up with that evil glare in her eyes. I am not a quiet person; I'm really outspoken, self-righteous and I can often be found at some protest or another, but just then I cowered at the woman's gaze.

"I'm tired. Will someone carry me?" Charity complained far behind me.

"It's your own damn fault for wearing that," I retorted turning to her about to revel in her discomfort instead I nearly fell over as three buff guys from our group rushed to her aid. "Can't you just leave her!" a resonant 'no' reached my ears. Man, this really sucks… she gets everything and I'm stuck carrying the extra baggage. Gawd Damn! I sound like a bitter jealous bitch! And I'm so not; I'm just suffering hell on Earth.

"Vicky dear hurry up." Oh no… she did not just call me 'Vicky' ARGH! I'm gonna see that those guys drop her! Yeah, drop her into some abandoned ditch and leave her there to rot. I've told her not to call me 'Vicky' and what does she do? Call me 'Vicky' I must plan my revenge… damn, I got nothing. I'll ask Sasha for ideas.

* * *

"Hey Ria, check out this view!" Sasha called out to me; I struggled up the rise of the ruins in my Converse chucks. I know, not exactly the best choice for hiking, but they are the most comfortable right now and I couldn't afford to buy boots nor could I ask my parents for the cash… so chucks it is. He offers his hand and helps me up, unfortunately his revenge ideas were none too legal or would compromise with my conscience. ARGH! 

"Beautiful… simply beautiful." I breathed; I leaned into Sasha's arm before following the rest of the group to where our guide was speaking. Apparently, this area used to be covered in forests and was cleared to make way for the settlement. I could hear Charity comment about one thing or another. I wish she would just shut up!

Sasha noticed my facial expressions and nudged me, "Hey, Ria… I spoke to Henderson about the buddy thing. Unfortunately, she said that the buddy thing will do you two some good."

"I doubt it, knowing Charity, I'll be doin' all the work, while she stands around posing for pictures." I retorted. I reached into my pack and pulled out a bag of trail mix. Sighing, I crouched down and munched on the food… I can't help it I'm always hungry. Probably the whole reason I'm not twig thin as Charity, I don't think I've ever seen her eat… only gum.

* * *

"Alright everyone, please get with your partners we will be doing a mock excavation of the area that's marked in the yellow flagged area, then we will reconvene to discuss our findings." Henderson announced in that mousy voice of hers. Regrettably I broke away from Sasha and went to look for an excavation site… Damn Charity just had to choose the farthest and most difficult one before I could even start. Have I mentioned that she is the evilest bitch in the entire universe? 

"Vicky! Look, this one is the best."

I raised a brow at her. "Are you gonna help?" She laughed, why'd I even bother asking that platinum blonde? Her cold blue eyes spoke volumes.

"In this outfit? Besides, you look like you could use the exercise Vicky. What are you, a size 24?" I won't respond, I won't respond, I won't respond. I'll just dig a hole deep enough, push her in and bury her!

"Charity, lay off, she's a size 7 and got the nicest wet jewel I've ever seen." Sasha drawled as he and his new trip buddy, Reina passed by. I nearly choked on my water. OH MY GOD! I can't believe he said that! I blushed as some of the buff guys from earlier looked me up and down. I'm gonna kill Sasha Helinsky if it's the last thing I do.

"That's because you've never seen mine, Sasha baby." Charity purred, leaning to push up her busty figure.

"I don't like leftovers, and you're as leftover as they come." Sasha grinned before leaving with Reina. I love him, and he's my best friend but GAAD DAMNIT! There are lines that never should be crossed like they were today.

"So, you're tappin' that eh? I should of known when he turned me down that he has no taste." Charity stated plainly.

"He does have taste, you fuckin' tart. You're just too much of a whore that'll spread her legs for anything with a dick, that's why he would dare dirty himself with you." I retorted. I thought that'd shut her up once and for all… it shut her up all right, but it also led to one of the strangest things to ever happen to me.

The bitch picked up my unattended backpack and started rifling through it looking for who knows what. "Ooh, this is pretty," She said. I looked up to see her fingering my grandmother's locket, I had taken off my jewelry to do the excavation and now Charity's getting her whoring fingers all over the ancient silver.

"Put. That. Down. Now." I said through gritted teeth. But she continued to play with the precious silver piece and walk down the slope. Dropping my tools, I grab my pack and climb the slope to go after her. "Give it back," I growled. Charity turns to taunt me but something apparently caught her eyes and she goes after it instead. "Hey! Come back here!"

I chase after her; she's running after a small animal. GOD! She's remarkably fast for wearing cork sandals, and I follow the flashes of pink through the green forest.

Abruptly she stops and I end up crashing into her and falling back. I catch a glimpse of what she was chasing… a rabbit. I shot a glare at the girl standing in the pink micro-mini dress, before ripping the silver necklace from her grasp.

"Oh, it' so cute. Look Vicky, isn't it darling."

"Yeah, it's just about as darling as my foot hitting the back of your head. C'mon, we gotta get back to the dig." I say picking myself up from the forest floor. The furry creature wiggles its nose and Charity coos… ew, how sick. This is very Alice in Wonderland, because as I start to head back towards the dig, she screams and pulls on me.

The last thing I remember is that everything goes black as we fall.

_**

* * *

Well, this is chapter 1. I really hope you like it. This idea was bugging me for a while so here it is to share. Don't worry, I won't abandon any of my other stories, I just needed to write something different. Tell me what you think, I thrive on Reviews and suggestions. Thanks, **_

_**June-Birdie**_


	2. OH GAAD WHY?

**_Standard Disclaimer: KA and the legends are soooo not mine. The craziness of the characters is the only thing I own. Bad Language, Violence and Possible Sexual Scenes Warning. Don't like it, don't read._**

_**This is the second chapter of Bitter Friends. I really hope you like it. Thanks to Tracy 137 for all the help!**_

* * *

2-OH GAAD WHY!

* * *

I wake up moaning, I can feel something incredibly heavy and bony on me. Bright sunlight stings at my eyes and my back is sore… What the hell is going on! I try turning away from brightness, but the something heavy won't get off… OH SHIT! It's Charity. 

"ARGH! GETOFFAME!" I yell pushing her body off me, she groans uncomfortably as I pick myself off the ground trying to dust myself off.

"Where am I?" She asks no one in particular.

"Well not in Kansas that's for sure."

"Ew." She finally realizes I'm there. "What are you doing here?"

"Leaving." I start walking away when suddenly an arrow embeds itself into the tree trunk inches from my head. "WHAT THE FUCK!" I stumble backwards as dozens of blue painted people come down from the trees and out of the dense forest towards us. Without thinking, I grabbed Charity's wrist and drag her behind me screaming. I had no idea where the hell I was going, I only knew that I had to get out of there as soon as possible and regardless of how much I hate Charity Templeton's guts with every fiber of being with the passionate anger of ten thousand red suns, I would feel guilty for the rest of my life. Damn my conscience!

"C'mon you idiot. I'm not gonna get skewered because you're in a fuckin' daze!" I yelled at the stunned person trailing me.

"I-I'm tired." She complained, OH GAADWHY! She stumbles and nearly drags me down with her, idiot; we can hear the cries of the blue people and we keep trying to get away. "Ow, let go of me, my feet hurt."

I released her wrist and I noticed that the crazy blue people are coming closer. Either I leave her to the blue people and be haunted the rest of my life or I help her and hear about it from her the rest of my life… damn my conscience. Damn, damn, damn.

"Hurry up and take off those shoes, you'll run a helluva lot faster."

"And ruin this $60 pedi? No way, you carry me."

I glared her down, "Listen bitch, we're being chased for God knows why by God knows who. If you want to fuckin' live until your next fuckin' hair appointment, I suggest takin' off those stupid sandals and run like a fatha-fuckin' bitch 'cause I am not going carry you." I started to run again leaving her behind.

"Vicky! Vicky, come back!" She yelled after me. I could hear her struggle with her shoes then run after me. A grunt sounded then another. I think she threw her sandals at our pursuers, briefly I turn my head to see her closing in on me and that my suspicions were confirmed. A few of the crazy blue people stayed back to examine the Steve Madden sandals while the rest continued to chase us. As I turned my head back, I immediately regret it. There are more blue people with spears and swords in front, they circle us and I gulp. This has gotta be some fucked up dream brought upon by stress, trail mix and unfamiliar British food. I took a moment to pinch myself hard… OW! Wake up Ria! Wake up Ria! Wakey, wakey tofu eggs and bacy! I'm gonna die and I'm stuck with the last person on this green earth I wanna be with…

The people close in and now Charity and I are backpack to backpack. Closing my eyes, I wait for the poking and bloodletting to begin.

"ROOOUUUUUSSSSSS!" A cry outta nowhere comes, followed by fifteen men on horseback shooting arrows, slashing at the blue people. I shut my eyes again so I don't see the carnage, I'm not afraid of blood, rather I love action movies but this is no movie. I hold my breath from the smell and feeling the bodies run past me I stay as still as physically possible trying to go to a happy place. Around me the sounds of death, battling weapons, Charity screaming, the cries of blue people, Charity screaming, hoof beats, Charity screaming again and then a semblance of silence. Everything happens so fast and I finally remember to breathe when I open my eyes again. The carnage is horrifying, and blood floods the ground beneath my feet and is splattered on my clothes. I gulp and try to get my bearings. Truth, I'm frightened beyond all reason and very few things scare me: horror movies, hamsters and carnival folk.

One of the men on horseback has managed to get Charity to stop screaming and has her seated like a queen in front of his saddle wrapped in some material. The horsemen are rather good-looking, well and there's a select few that are absolute HOTTIES! The one saddled with Charity is a good looking auburn haired man with kind grey eyes and as expected Charity is batting her lashes and giggling like an idiot. Ha, a wind-blown, blood-splattered idiot.

A rider approaches me, he has dark hair and drowning green-eyes, I'm assuming he's in charge the way the other riders seem to treat him. He says something to me but I don't understand, I stare blankly at him. I think he repeats his question, slowly; but I shake my head and shrug.

"I'm sorry, I don't understand," I state. He looks pleased that I at least responded, but doesn't seem to understand. SO I try a different approach.

"Erm… parlez-vous anglais?" I asked hesitantly. Now he looks confused and shakes his head. Hmm, Italian maybe? "Lei parla degli inglesi?" Same effect: nothing. I went through Spanish, German and Portuguese, but I got nothing, until Charity decided to be helpful.

"They speak Latin, Vicky." She stated like a fuckin' queen. I just stared at her, I don't know Latin, and it sure as hell ain't used back home… wait how does she know?

"Stop callin' me Vicky! Wait… how do you know they're speaking Latin?"

"Because I can understand Latin, duh Vicky."

I reeled at her "Stop calling me VICKY! My name is not Vicky, I hate that name and if you call me Vicky one more time I'm gonna take one of these swords and run you through!" I yelled, my patience gone, surrounded by dead bodies everything adds up with my stomach lurching. The realization of those deaths hit me and hard, I barely realized that Charity was still talking as the world around me spun violently and I passed out into someone's outstretched arms.

* * *

I woke up later, my head hurt; I was lying on something soft and scratchy. I groaned and winced when I tried to open my eyes only to be greeted by a pair of dark grey green eyes. 

"WAAHHH!" I tried to back away and ended up bumping into a tree trunk. "Ow…" The eyes were attached to a handsome face under shoulder length mousy brown hair. Green-eyes said something, but I just looked at him and shrugged. He asked me something different and again I stared… I feel so stupid. Green-eyes decided a different approach.

Pointing to himself, "Gareth." Then he pointed to me. Oh… names. Okay, I can do that. I pointed to myself, "Victoria… wait no, Ria. Ria." I think I confused him. I pointed to him and repeated his name then I pointed to myself and said "Ria." Gareth grinned. Aw… gawd I'm doomed. I stuck here where people would likely kill me before even try talkin' to me, I don't speak the language and I have to depend on the evil bitch Charity. Speaking of which… where is Charity? I asked Gareth and he pointed some distance away and I saw Charity chatting and flirting with the auburn-haired horseman. Scoffing I made to get up, but groaned instead. Gareth hurriedly helped me to my feet and I smile a thank you and the two of us made our way over to Charity and the auburn haired knight. I can't believe I'm going to ask Charity for help, what sucks more is that she knows she has some power over me.

* * *

Four days later found us at a town; it was neither very big nor very small. Artorius or Arthur, the knight commander escorted us there safely, well actually they were supposed to go there anyway. We learned the knights' names and I admit to be incredibly in denial and shocked, I mean these were the names of legends. From what Charity told me, this was one of the safest villages and it was recommended that we stay here, much to my pleasure we had to work for our room and board because plastic wasn't invented yet. Ha, now I'm not the only one powerless! The villagers were incredibly nice and gave Charity and me clothes, I personally was comfortable in my jeans and t-shirt, but for the time being I would have to conform to avoid too many questions. Charity on the other hand… well she threw a fit! I would've just told the villagers that Charity is a high-strung whore princess that would spread her legs for anything with a dick so they really shouldn't bother, but I don't speak Latin. 

When we finally changed into the simple dresses of the times, me in a pale brownish thing and Charity in dark green thing, we met with the owners of the tavern/inn, Lenora and Hamish. Charity told me that she told them I couldn't speak Latin, but by the strange looks they gave me I threatened her to tell me what she really said. Well, let's just say that it earned her bugs and snakes in her bed tonight. Lenora, a slim wrinkled woman with blue eyes and graying blonde hair, and Hamish, a short portly man with a balding crown of white, were so kind to us, since I apparently could not speak the language all I did was hand out the drinks while Charity did other stuff that involved speaking. This suited me just fine.

That night, the knights were enjoying their time of rest in the tavern. It was amazing how these fifteen huge knights could fit into this little tavern. Lenora called my name and handed me a try of mugs presumably filled with some noxious liquor and pointed to a table with some of the knights. These knights were really loud, steeling myself; I headed over to the table and placed the drinks in front of the men. They said something I can only assume meant thank you and nodded my head. As I was about to leave, someone's arm snake it's way around my waist and pulled me down into a lap. My light brown eyes met the dark brown ones of another man, one of the knights I recognized to be Percival. He said something, again I don't understand so I shrugged and attempted to get up only to be pulled back down. The rest of the knights around the table laughed raucously, one of them said something and Percival grinned. I don't like the looks they were giving each other, and suddenly Percival roughly pressed his lips to mine. Oh, that's so not cool! When the bastard finally released me, I glared and got up and punched him as hard as I could before spitting and storming off. All the knights there howled with laughter that followed me to the bar. Lenora looked at me disapprovingly, but Charity was livid. I later found out that Percival was one of the knights she had her eye on.

* * *

The next morning the knights left, practically everyone in the village went to go see them off, practically everyone except me. Sure they saved my life, sure they were kind enough to bring Charity and me to the village safely, and sure I at least owed them that much to see them off. So why didn't I? Well, because Charity Templeton decided to lock me in a broom closet this morning, she found a rather tiny worm on her pillow and blamed me. Truth, it was me, but that didn't mean she had to lock me in the closet. BUT it was hilarious to hear her scream and shriek this morning. 

When I was finally let out of the closet, my voice was hoarse, I was in a very bad mood and very hungry. Lenora apparently scolded Charity, and Charity was to teach me how to speak Latin. Good, but then again not good. She could teach me the wrong things, I had to find someone who spoke one of the languages I knew fluently or else I am so doomed.

* * *

Three weeks later the knights returned, by that time I could at least hold a conversation, not totally fluent but good enough. I was right about Charity; she tried to teach me words to make me a slag just like her. But I was lucky because there was a hermit on the outskirts of the village and he spoke Arabic. When I found that out I blessed my parents ten fold. See, my father is Spanish-German, while my mother is Portuguese-Arabic with adopted Italian parents. Yeah, confusing I know, but for once very lucky. 

Anyways the old hermit taught me how to speak properly and since I'm thrust into a Latin speaking world I managed to pick it up very quickly. In return for teaching me, I was to tend his garden and speak to him in Arabic. So that worked out decently… only since Lenora thought Charity was teaching me proper Latin, bitch queen got a raise; that was until I learned enough words to argue out of that.

The knights rode back into the village, battle-worn and bloody. I was wiping down tables when the doors of the inn were slammed open and fifteen bloody, smelly and incredibly loud knights clamored in. And who should be in front of the other knights? Well, none other than Percival who immediately saw me and grinned. I kept my face blank and turned back to my work, but was very aware that Percival was standing behind me.

"My rose, my dove, my moon to my sun, I declare myself to you; no words needed, only shrug and let me know that I have a place in your bed this night," he said. His fellow knights laughed loudly. Oh gaad why? Why me? Is it because I put a handful of worms in Charity's sheets the other day? She deserved it.

I turned to face him crossing my arms over my chest, "Hit the road, buddy boy. I'm not handing out any rides. Why don't you go look for Charity; she'll be more than charitable because you're wasting my time." Percival and the other knights stood there in shock as I left for the bar. "Lenora, I'm going heading out. I'm starving." I called to the back before untying my apron.

"Oh no you don't. You're going to help tonight." The gray-haired inn owner scolded hurrying out of the kitchen brandishing a soup spoon. I tried to protest, but Lenora would hear none of it.

"Well can I at least take a break, like I said before, I'm STARVING!" I complained the knights had dispersed to their respective rooms to clean up. Lenora agreed and I bolted up to my room to change out of my work clothes into a pair of breeches, shirt, tunic and my converse chucks. Feeling more comfortable I headed out to the market to get some food.

Honestly, no matter how kind Hamish and Lenora are, they are STINGY, especially when it comes to food or money, unless you've got the right price anyway. Well, because they have a tendency to feed me and Charity poorly, I took up to eating in the market place. Occasionally, if there was excess, the vendors would toss me a fruit or two, but I admit guiltily to filching from some of the more stingy vendors. My own little way of setting the balance of the universe, hey I said I have a conscience I never said I was a fuckin' saint.

"Ria!" I turned to see an apple flying at my head. I wish I could say I had lightening fast reflexes and caught the fruit. I wish I could say that I at least dodged it with speed and grace. I really wish I could say all that, but I can't. The apple hit me squarely on my forehead.

"Ow!" I fell on my rear as I rubbed the sore spot on my forehead. "Damnit Milo! Warn a person if you're gonna do something stupid!" I yelled at the son of one of the nicer vendors. A hand was offered to help me up, when I looked up… oh hell, it was Percival.

"You speak so well when you could not speak before," He said grinning. Pulled my hand away and stalked off. Milo followed me down to the fields where some of the other village youth hung out. I could feel someone's eyes follow me.

* * *

SO, why the fields? Some of the village boys have taken to dream that they would be in the ranks of knights under Arthur. That's a little naïve especially since I was told they are hand selected from Sarmatia or sumthin'. 

Anyway, Milo and I sat on the fence watching the other boys spar. Milo and I have become pretty good friends, but I suspect he's got a crush on me… OH GAAD, I hope not. We sat there, me happily crunching on my apple occasionally cheering on some of the friendlier boys. When Charity and I came here three weeks ago, I was totally alienated while she was welcomed with open arms… the whole pretty girl complex or something or another. Whatever, so I had taken to spending time with the wanabe knights, 'specially since I got some hot Kendo moves. Okay, maybe not totally hot, but hell I was still learning anyways.

"Lukas, keep your sword up!" I called in between bites for the umpteenth time.

"Shut up Ria, you're making me loose concentration!" the dirty blonde yelled back at me, barely keeping the other boy, Stephan, at bay. They never listen to me, and because of this they usually loose. Oh, there we go, Stephan pushed Lukas' sword and the blond fell on his ass. I couldn't help but laugh.

"Well if you're so knowledgeable why not enlighten us lowly wielders of the sword." Lukas said from the ground exasperatedly.

"Pft, yeah right. Two things: one, I'm on my break and eating. Two, Lenora'll have my head if I stay to make your ass inta grass." I countered. I may not be the most skilled, but Lukas' moves are so obvious almost like waving a flag.

"Let Charity or one of the other girls handle it." Darrus said, a black haired boy of a Woad mother.

Bite, bite, swallow. "Y'know that's what I told her, then she pulled her trump card… no supper." I replied with a wry grin. It's strange that I'm older'n most of these boys, but they act twice my age sometimes.

"What, Ria, have you lost your nerve? Do you fear me?" Lukas taunted.

"Hardly, I just got betta things to do… like right now involves satisfying my stomach." I snapped before taking another juicy bite of the red fruit. The juices started to drip down my wrists, but I thought better of it to lick them away.

"Is it not considered un-chivalrous to challenge a lady, boy?" a condescending voice drawled behind me. Mid-bite, I saw Percival and a small handful of knights walking up lazily.

"Lady? What lady? Sir Knight, all I see is a little girl shirking her duties and could be no better than the women of the tavern." I visibly bristled, how dare Lukas compare me to Charity and every girl who opens her legs for money! Time to open a can of whoop-ass! I jumped down from the fence, apple in between teeth and grabbed the wood "sword" that Stephan had used. A crowd had been drawn to the field, but all I focused on was beating Lukas to a bloody pulp, I was close to it before and I sure as hell plan to do it again.

Standing in Kendo starting position I waited for the first attack, stupid boy loves to attack first, something 'bout winners strike first.

"Ready, Victoria?" Lukas grinned, I would've scowled but the apple juices were dribbling down my chin. He lunged at me fast, but his footing was uneven and I easily sidestepped and swung the "blade" at the back of his legs forcing him to fall forward and drop his weapon. Shaking my head I quickly took a bite from my apple as he scrambled to regain face in front of the knights and everybody else. The other boys laughed and I could hear Milo, Stephan and Darrus cheer me on while I swallowed and placed the apple between my teeth.

"Ria, take the apple from your teeth, you look ridiculous!" Milo joked. Probably like a pig in a luau, but who cares really?

Lukas attacked low this time, but like a good Kendo student I am I blocked with a muffled "Ha!" Narrowly I spin out of a thrust to my stomach… Lukas is putting way too much force into his hits and wearing him and me out. He stumbles again and I take another bite, the juices are making my hands and chin sticky. Without thinking I wipe my hands on my pants. BIG MISTAKE. Lukas used my sticky hand distraction to knock me down with his shoulder, there's a big commotion, but that wasn't my concern, in my fall my apple falls and rolls in the dirt.

"YOU GAAD DAMNED FATHA-FUCKIN' BASTARD! THA WAS MY FUCKIN' LUNCH YOU ASS HOLE!" I yelled angrily pulling myself from the dirt. "Oh, it is on now, bitch." I tossed the stick aside in favor of a longer bow staff. Lukas eyes me warily, but I don't wait for him; ignoring all the jeers and calls from our audience I feinted a hit to his legs and whacked his sides. But I don't stop there; I struck his stomach and poked him roughly in the shoulder to drop his guard. I was so incredibly pissed that I don't hear his grunts because that apple is supposed to hold me over until later tonight. Unlike Charity or the other girls, I refused to flirt my way for food or drink and I will NOT start now. Swinging the staff, I was just about to knock Lukas down when I heard the most annoying voice calling me by the most annoying name.

"VIIICCCKKKKYY! Lenora wants you back now!" Charity called to me in English from the tavern. She's got the loudest voice of all the people I know. We've had this unspoken agreement to speak English to each other, I really don't know why though.

Looking down at Lukas I growled and tossed the staff aside before jumping the fence and plowing through the crowd, Milo a few steps behind me. I swear he's such a puppy. Milo asked me what she wanted and replied that Lenora wants me back now.

"Where have you been?" Lenora scolded as I entered the rowdy tavern. Several of the other girls were hard at work and giving many a man the "look", I shuddered like I'm ever gonna do that. I have more dignity than that.

"I'm sorry…" I start, but she interrupts me.

"You're dirty and smell. Hurry and clean up, Charity and the others need help." Yeah, if a good shrink couldn't help her, what made Lenora think I could? Sighing, I hurried up the rickety stairs of the tavern to the room I had to share with Charity.

"OH MY GAAD! WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOIN' ON MY BED!"

_**

* * *

To all the reviewers from the orignal, I'm sorry that your reviews got erased, I forgot about the G rated title rule.**_


	3. ExQueeze Me?

_**Standard Disclaimer: KA and the legends are soooo not mine. The craziness of the characters is the only thing I own. Bad Language, Violence and Possible Sexual Scenes Warning. Don't like it, don't read.**_

_**Viola! Chapter 3 has arrived. There will be more of the knights from the movie, but I'm trying to get the intro stuff out of the way to get to the more interesting stuff. And for those reading my other stories **Eleni** and **Blood Heritage** I am not going to drop those stories, I'm just thinking right now, there's so much going on with each story it's crazy. But don't worry I'll get back to them.**_

* * *

3- ExQueeze Me!

* * *

I'm working the floor by myself tonight. Well, firstly the other girls were preoccupied with flirting, whoring and ugh… anyway, you get the picture. Why? Well, let's rewind and start from when I came to my room.

"OH MY GAAD! WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOIN' ON MY BED!" I screamed in utter disgust and grossed out-ness because there was Charity givin' one of the knights his gawd damned jollies! Needless to say that my yelling brought about the attention of the knights from downstairs as well as every other patron and soon there was an audience to watch me chew out Charity and the auburn haired Darren.

At least Darren had the decency to look somewhat ashamed whereas Charity screeched and yelled in all her naked non-glory before I rolled my eyes and threw a sheet at her as she made for the closet. Then facing Sir Darren, I pointed to the door with a deadly calm. "You, get out." He doesn't move. ExQueeze Me! Big mistake. I quickly grabbed the scattered clothes and tossed them out the window (I later found out, right on top of Arthur). "Now." Red in the face Darren pulled the blanket, _my blanket_, from the bed and hastily exited the room granting me a veeerrry nice view of his tight butt… ahem. Outside the guy was greeted by cheers, whistles, hoots, and you name it before I kicked the door closed. Typical.

"What did you do that for? I almost came." Ew, gross, I really don't wanna hear 'bout someone's sexploits. Calm down Ria, she's just trying to get a rise outta you. That's just what she wants; to get a rise outta you, don't give in. Breathe Dammit!

"Like I give a fuckin' damn about your sexcapades, now move. I gotta get cleaned up and get to work. I suggest you do the same." I said in a strained tone as I pushed passed her to the bathing room adjoining ours.

"That's it? No explosions, no death threats, nothing?" She demanded, "I did that for nothing? What a waste, he was cute too." How typical, just like every other horny bastard she's spread her legs for.

"ExQueeze me! Not my problem. My problem is downstairs screeching from behind the bar holding my paycheck." I snapped closing the door leaving Charity fuming.

* * *

Anyways back to the present, Darren was nowhere to be seen, I almost felt bad for throwing his clothes out the window…_almost_. I made my way to the bar with an empty tray, "I need another round, Charity. Charity?" I found the bar empty and called her name again but Charity was on the lap of Percival, making out with him. Ugh, she besta not bring that mess upstairs again or I will throw her out the window next. Oh, I forget that the Princess isn't used to hard labor… other than whoring herself, which she does so well. Getting behind the bar, I filled nine clean mugs with liquor before heading over to the table of Arthur. One thing I noticed about these knights was that they seemed rather clique-y. At Arthur's table were his closest friends I think and I knew them each by name: Lancelot, Kay, Bors, Dagonet, Galahad, Gawain, Gareth and Tristan. I smiled apologetically to Arthur for the clothes thing and hurried away. And surprise, surprise practically each one of them has a girl perched on his lap save for Tristan and Gareth.

* * *

Gaad, I'm so hungry, damn Lukas for making me drop my apple. Damn him, damn him, DAMN HIM. Next time I see him I swear I'll kick the shit outta him! My stomach growled loudly, okay girl focus on anything but the hunger, do your job. I didn't realize I was clutching my stomach when I had closed my eyes to take in breaths. I really hate when this happens, my metabolism is so high that I eat twice as much as a man. Well because of that, my hunger can get so bad that I sometimes faint and since Hamish and Lenora are stingy with food, this just may be one of those times.

I don't know how I made it back to the bar, I barely registered anyone talking to me, all I could focus on was that I had a pounding headache, clawing hunger and the world was spinning. Oh gawd please not now. ExQueeze me a moment, I think I'm gonna faint.

"Lady Ria? Lady Ria?" A voice called me back to the present, I breathed slowly before looking up to see a rather concerned Gareth. "Are you unwell?"

"N-no, I'm fine. What can I do ya for?" I plaster a smile to ease someone's fears, either his or mine, I don't know which. Suddenly my stomach let out a large growl and I looked down embarrassed. He chuckles as he produced a roll of bread for me. I try to decline but instead I doubled over with hunger. Someone caught me from behind and helped me to sit; it was the scout, Tristan. How'd he get here? Tristan places a large red apple in my hands before walking away.

"What was that about?" I ask through a mouthful of apple I hadn't realized I bit into.

"I know not, Lady Ria." Gareth said next to me, oops I'd forgotten he was there, the sweet knight handed me the pre-offered bread roll and I thankfully scarfed it down after finishing my apple before returning to my job. I swear I could feel Lenora's eyes boring into my back for not getting back to work sooner.

* * *

I passed by another table of knights distracted by my thoughts when another unwelcome arm snaked it's way around my waist, before I knew it I was pulled into a shadowy corner against the wall with a man's mouth searching my own. Exqueeze me! EW! He held my arms at my sides with his body pressed against me.

I struggle fiercely with my assailant; I managed to free my arms and began slamming my fists repeatedly into his shoulders, head, back, chest, until I could finally bring my knee up forcefully into his groin. He grunted painfully but not before I drive my elbow into his back like a WWE wrestler and bring my knee up into his face bloodying his nose.

"You gaad damned bastard! And keep yeh fatha fuckin' body parts to ya-self, asshole!" I yelled pounding into him until strong arms bear hugged me pulling me away kicking and yelling angrily. I continued to fight furiously until my bear-hugger set me down gently on the other side of the tavern… Dagonet. Calmly I leaned against the wall while the knight I just so happened to be beating (Belvedere) was being attended by the others. I think I surprised a lot of people that night with the change of demeanor, I mean the sudden mood swings aren't exactly employee of the month material. Oh well, anyway Dagonet was standing guard over me while Belvedere was taken upstairs. I leaned against the wall, this has sooo not been my day.

I heard footsteps approach and Dagonet moved out of the way. I swear the man is much too silent for his own good. "Lady Ria. Would you care to explain why you have attacked my knight?" Arthur asked me. I looked up at the stern handsome face of the knight commander; I'm pretty damn sure my cheeks were red. Laughing sheepishly I explained my side… as in the minding-my-own-business-then-someone-up-and-grabs-me-so-I'm-really-really-innocent-because-of-self-defense-kinda-thing. At that moment, I remembered how to breathe as he looks at me thoughtfully; it's odd how you can forget that really. Helping me to stand properly, Arthur leads me to the center of the room, what is up that man's sleeve?

"Knights! Lady Ria is under my protection, no man shall touch her without my or her consent. Any violation of said order will have to deal with me; this goes for any one else." He looked at me with a somewhat triumphant look. "Does that suit you milady?" He asked me quietly. I just blinked… Whoa, whoa, whoa, what the hell just happened? Before I could even think upon my actions I took one step towards him and slapped him for all that I was worth before calmly cutting through the crowd like Moses in the Red Sea. Just keep walking, walk, put one foot in front of the other and look straight ahead. Keep walking Ria.

Oh my god. I just slapped the future king of Briton, I just slapped the man who didn't do shit to me other than rescue my sorry ass, I just slapped Arthur. My mind was racing, I guess I could never work in the tavern that attends the knights every time they visit. Great, what the hell was I going to do now? No money, no food, no shelter, no knowledge of real survival skills… I am so fucked!

* * *

I was out in the stables in the only empty stall, I made a deal with Hamish to let me buy it with a month's pay. There I had set up a leather-sand-filled punching bag onto the beam, when it was raining or I was stressed with no one to take it out on I would go there and try to practice the little I had learned in Brazilian Jiu Jitsu Club. I know, I know, I'm always fighting; I guess it's because I always got beat on as a kid and now that I have the chance I can kinda fight back.

Anyways, I was striking the bag furiously, my shirt tied around my waist with my thin tankini and the skirt tied to one side for more movement. This was my safe haven and nobody goes to this dark corner save for me. I should have known that this was not gonna be a time when I would be left alone.

Jab, strike, kick, jab, right hook, left uppercut. The punching bag was my enemy, the enemy had many faces; like Charity. I didn't register the bleeding pain in my bare fists from not wearing the gloves; every hit against the hard leather tore the skin of my knuckles. I poured everything I had into the punching bag, my frustration, my homesickness, my anger, my fear. All the emotions I bottled in my heart were pounded into that bag. Jab, jab, uppercut, right hook, left hook, change positions, jab, back roundhouse kick, jump kick, jump kick. With an angry scream I kicked the bag with my remaining strength forcing the chain that held the bag up to break. Idly I watched the bag soar through the air and sand burst from its seams as it hit the floor with a smacking thud. I leaned against the side of the stall and let my body slide to the floor. The horses in the stables whickered noisily, disturbed by my yells, yet used to them.

* * *

Slowly my senses returned, the dull throb of my knuckles became sharp and painful, my arms and legs felt sore, my eyes prickled from unshed tears, but for all it was worth my emotions were spent and once again I was a blank canvas. Controlling my breath, I let my eyes close to take in the sounds I denied my senses earlier.

The approaching crunch of boots on the spilled sand drew my attention and I opened one eye to see Arthur's head scout. Exhaling I let my vision sink into the darkness behind my eyelids. "I'm not serving anything so go away." I'm rude, but like I care!

I heard him crouch over me and felt him tilt up my head pressing a canteen to my parched lips. Cool water flooded my mouth and gratefully I swallowed as it dribbled a bit down my chin. I made no move to wipe my mouth when Tristan pulled the canteen away, I was just too tired. But the scout surprised me in two ways, one: he wiped the liquid from my lips and two: he was uncharacteristically gentle.

"Thank you…" I muttered before he got up and started to walk away. I was rude. He started to walk away. God! I've been so rude and I totally misplaced my anger. "T-Tristan. I mean Sir Tristan." He stops but doesn't turn to me. "I-I'm sorry." Gaad Damn, why'm I so flustered! Right, cause he's incredibly intimidating… and a hottie… no Ria, bad thoughts BAD THOUGHTS!

He looks at me somewhat confused; it's not on his face, but in his eyes. "For?" I slowly make to stand my legs a bit weak from my exertions and stumble to find Tristan at my side. "For what?"

"I apologize for being rude to you. You were bein' nice and I treated you like a horny bastard, for that I'm sorry. I misjudged you." I said with the attempts of an apologetic smile.

"Was not necessary." He replied simply, I tried to decipher the look in his dark eyes, but the damned braids are in the way. I felt a sudden chill on my sweaty body and realized the state of dress I was in…that I was in a thin brown lacy tankini with my skirts hitched up my thighs. FUCK! And in close proximity to a rather HOT guy! I am soo FUCKED! I must've looked like Charity on a good day.

Immediately I try to undo the knots I tied in my shirt and skirt, my fingers fumbled as I swore curses in all my languages angrily under my breath. Damn, damn, damn! The blood and sweat on my fingers made this situation worse until another pair of hands undid the knots I couldn't. Looking up I saw the intent look of Tristan on my knotted clothes. I'm sure my cheeks were flaming red when I thanked him again and ran out of the stables in a desperate attempt to save myself anymore embarrassment.

* * *

There's no excuse for it. I gotta get outta here, Lenora and Hamish won't keep me, I doubt anyone in the village would keep me… damn my temper. I'll just pack up; apologize to Arthur, Lenora and Hamish. They were nice, but really who's gonna tolerate a loose cannon like me?

I'll just go from village to village until I find someone who'll send me home. I raced up to my room to pack my backpack while making my plan.

Throwing open my door, I'm relieved to see that Charity is in neither bed and I make my way over to the closet. In the bottom is my black backpack covered with an assortment of concert and protest pins. I make a quick inventory of what is in there; notebook turned journal, ipod mini, toiletries (soap, deodorant, toothbrush, lotion, and body spray), 20 some odd bags of trail mix and chicken teriyaki jerky, thick black hoodie, wallet, Zippo Lighter (lovingly named Pandora), cell phone, keys, extra undies (just in case), long black skirt with the slit up to the mid-thigh (DAMNIT SASHA!) and a 40 of water. The notebook fell from my bed and a few leaflets scattered from the pages. One in particular caught my eye… it was a design for a dress, a bright red flamenco dress specifically. My cousin designed it for me, for her brother's coming out party and wanted me to be his partner. We were supposed to dance to the flamenco and other dances. Sighing, I put the sketch back in the notebook and my resolve strengthened. I made a promise and gaad damnit, I will get home!

I pulled on my jeans and concert shirt, then the clothes that Lenora was kind enough to provide me with. The long brown skirt that Lenora gave me was loose enough to hide my loose paint splattered faded jeans and dark blue chucks. I pulled on my black hoodie and twisted my shoulder length wavy black-brown hair into the hood. Ugh, I am a serious fashion criminal, but this has to be done, it's getting colder outside and I don't know how long the lighter fluid in Pandora will last. I shouldered my bag and took one final look at the room, I really hoped I hadn't left anything... then my eyes fell on Charity's bag. One final prank couldn't hurt, I grinned maliciously in the dark.

* * *

I peered out into the shadows of the hallway before exiting and looking for Sir Arthur's room on the other end of the hall. The flickering shadows of the hall obscured my vision, but not enough to deter me. As I passed by each one of the knight's rooms, a number of different sounds could be heard, from snoring to groans of gaad knows what. I stopped in front of Arthur's room and pressed my ear to the wooden barrier silently praying I wouldn't be disturbing his 'nighttime activities.' Positive that nothing other than sleeping was taking place, I knocked on the door and waited.

A disheveled version of Arthur appeared at the door, a blanket at his waist, his muscles rippled despite the annoyance on his features. It took him a moment to register I was there… well, can't blame him, I'm only 5'3.5" so of course he's gonna look straight above my head. I cleared my throat and pulled my hood off, he looked down and his features soften a bit.

"Lady Ria. What brings you at this hour?"

I looked at him quizzically; I hadn't realized how late it was. "Oh, is it really late? I didn't realize, I thought it was just about time to retire but not that late. I really gotta pack faster; I can be really slow sometimes whoa that is so weird…" I was babbling.

"Lady Ria, is it important?" He cuts me off sounding anxious. A feminine moan echoes from the dark room behind him and I fight every urge to laugh… it sounded like Charity for some reason.

"Oh… Right. I just came to apologize for earlier. I wasn't thinking. So, sorry. G'night… or rather enjoy the rest of your night." I finished quickly and turned to leave.

"Lady Ria? Are you going somewhere?" I heard the door closed and there he was, clad in a blanket with a concerned look on his face. "Your apology was not necessary. I was merely concerned, but I fear my delivery for your protection was misunderstood."

I looked down at my backpack and shook my head. I should've left it in the room first, oh well no turning back now. I just won't answer that question, he's too tired to notice if I answered it or not. "Y'know, it's okay. I'm sorry, you're sorry; I forgive you and you forgive me. We're squared, no worries… Hakuna Matata." I answered hurriedly. The later I wait the less my chances of being unnoticed, damn I should've planned this better. "Good Night." I smiled reassuringly and watch Arthur return to his room looking unconvinced.

* * *

I was outside making my way through the trees. I figured it was easier to just leave Lenora and Hamish a note, apologizing for having to put up with me and leaving what little money I accumulated for any outstanding expenses I had left.

Once I reached the edge of the village, I broke into a run. I didn't think about how rash I was being, I didn't think about the fact I was leaving safety, all I thought about was that I needed to get home no matter what. I should've known that all those ideas wouldn't have mattered in the next moments...

_**

* * *

A/N: I hope everybody liked this one. I felt it was rushed, but THANKFULLY my beta Tracy137 said it sounded fine. Anyways the reviews.**_

_**LANCELOTTRISTANBABY: I really hope that this update was suitable. Thanks for reviewing.**_

_**Lolita Riddle: I probably should've mentioned this sooner, but Ria has an incredible ability to pick up languages. I mean, she is multi-lingual, and if you already have a grasp on English, Spanish, French and Italian, Latin really wouldn't be that difficult because most romantic languages stem from Latin. I hope that clears that up. Also, Ria doesn't fit in, she never did. Being the outspoken and self-righteous person she is, fitting in has never been her priority; unlike Charity, whom I'm trying to make the "almost perfect" Mary-Sue. And I will include all the knights one way or another, don't worry, I'm just trying to get past the others. Anyway Thanks for your review!**_

_**Etraya: Wow, vacation in Paris. I'm so pleased that you are taking the time to review while on vacation. Aww, warm and fuzzy feelings all around. I hope you liked this chapter.**_


	4. Erm Okay

**_Standard Disclaimer: KA and the legends are soooo not mine. The craziness of the characters is the only thing I own. Bad Language, Violence and Possible Sexual Scenes Warning. Don't like it, don't read._**

_**Woo Hoo! Chapter 4 is here. I'm happy about the good reviews and as always, I have to say thanks much to my beta TRACY 137! She's sooo wonderful.**_

* * *

4-Erm…Okay

* * *

I kept running. The straps of my backpack dug into my shoulders as I raced in the thick of the woods. At first I had thought to keeping to the trees, my black hoodie would shield me from unfriendly eyes. But after getting whipped in the face at least forty or fifty times, I decided to chuck the idea of a wood path. I mean really, who's gonna look for me? No one, I made sure I didn't have any serious ties in the village not even with the knights on their two visits, although I think I would've liked to been better acquainted with… no, don't think that Ria. I have to keep going.

I should've just stayed to the path, but noooo, I had to be clever and try to serpentine in the forest. IDIOT! IDIOT! IDIOT! I really should've stayed on the damn path because then I would've found out I was going in circles.

"Gaad Fuckin' Damn!" I screamed into the silent inky night in all my known and fluent languages. I'd passed that same blasted tree stump four times already. Needless to say I was angry, exhausted and on the verge of a very childish temper tantrum. Letting out an exasperated sigh I plopped my tired body on the offending tree stump with my head in my hands. I'm so lost… I wanna go home… I want my bed with its wonderful springy-ness… I want real food I can eat, not something Lenora cooked eight days ago and heated over time… I want… wait what was that?

I picked up my head to listen to the woods again. I had thought I heard a twig snap or something, but it seems that it was my imagination. I removed my backpack to rub my shoulders and roll my neck before heading to the next village.

SNAP

Okay, that time I heard something, I never should've screamed. Now all types of creepers know where the hell I am! Immediately I pulled my backpack back on and held my skirts up in order to run. My heart pounded in my ears as the silence of the forest suffocated me. I had to get out.

I turned and high-tailed it away from the stump the crunch of leaves and other forest debris resounding loudly beneath my feet, not caring who heard me as long as I was away, ahead and...

SLAM!

"OW!" I hit something. "Oi... what hit me?" I murmured rubbing my head. Whatever hit me or more appropriately whatever I ran into was NOT inanimate because it crouched down in front of me and spoke in a familiar voice.

"Are you alright?"

GAAD FUCKIN' DAMN…it was Gareth.

"Lady Ria?" He was just as surprised to see me as I was to see him. "What are you doing out here, milady?" he helped me to my feet.

"Erm... just going out for...um... a walk." I stumbled for words. Yeah right, like he's _really _gonna believe that bullshit. _I_ don't even buy it and I'm _making_ the excuse.

"Oh... well, it is late. You should have asked for an escort. These woods are dangerous, especially for a maiden." He looked sincere, like a puppy dog, but my Gaad he was dense. I mean how can he _not_ see that I have a backpack! How can he _not_ see I am trying to run?

Wait... rewind did he just say what I think he said?

"What're you tryin' to say Sir Gareth?" I asked reproachfully, maybe I read too much into it, but the look on his face was priceless. "I can take care of myself thank you."

"I-I'm sorry if I offended you lady, but –"

"No worries Sir Gareth," I half laughed at his stuttering. "What're you doing out here anyways? Don't you have 'nighttime activities' to attend to?" I couldn't see it, but I'm sure he blushed furiously by the way he was stumbling over his words.

"I-I was… um… searching for… um… scouting." I nodded slowly trying to stop the smile threatening my lips whilst listening to him find a reason for being here. "I was scouting." Gareth finally stated proudly. I lowered my head to wipe the smile off my face, but a laugh broke out that I couldn't stop.

"Now that you've got an excuse for your superior, what're you really doing out here at the hour?" I crossed my arms over my chest in attempt to keep warm. The smile I tried to stop broke on my cheeks.

"I could ask the same of you, Lady." An accented voice came from beyond Gareth and my smile fell. In the dim light Tristan comes from the darkness of the forest, his eyes seem to be staring right through me and I am forced to look down.

"Tristan." Gareth stands erect and faces the head scout. I manage a weak smile and nod, although I'm not sure he saw being that the light is so bad.

"I needed some air, so I went for a short walk." Yeah, score one for Ria, uh-huh oh yeah! He can't see through my lie, right?

"Yet you need a traveling bag for such a walk?" Er… damn, Tristan had me there.

"Yeah, I do. I tend to get lost easy, okay." Truth. I was about to say something else when Gareth immediately covered my mouth with his hand. Erm… okay, when was the last time he washed his hands? Don't wanna be thinking about it when… Okay, why is Tristan pushing us against a tree! What the hell is goin' on! Trying to struggle free, I only managed to get Gareth's arms to tighten around me… not that I didn't mind too much, he _was_ really cute.

"Lady Ria, when I let you go, you must run straight to the path that leads to the village. You must alert the knights, for we are going to be under attack." Gareth's voice whispered in my ear.

Numbly, I nodded my head. Was it Woads? Involuntarily I shuddered in Gareth's arms as the memory of my first Woad encounter popped into my head. Yeah, add the Woads to my list of things that scare me.

"Worry not, Lady, for I will protect you. Go now." Gareth whispered as he released me from his embrace. I stumbled forward a bit before gathering up my hair into my hood; turning back to the men I grasped their hands not occupied by a drawn sword. Tristan looked at me curiously in the dim light expecting that I was already gone.

Moving quickly I brushed my lips against their cheeks before whispering, "Be safe." Then I turned away running as fast as I could with my skirts gathered up my hips to put my jeans to good use.

Wait a tick… I didn't kiss Tristan's cheek… that was his lips! Wow… they were soft for a manly knight… no that was bad. I immediately stopped… and tripped over my own feet forcing me into a tumble with an ungraceful plop onto the road of the village.

"OW!" I yelped rubbing my sore bottom. I had every intention of running back up the small slope and apologizing to the scout for doing something so stupid and something he was probably completely disgusted with. I mean, who wants some Plain Jane like me kissing them when there's someone as god-awfully perfect like Charity willing to service their every need? No One. Like I said, I had every intention of going back, until something grazed my neck painfully. There was a slight wetness trickling down my neck, putting my hand to it, I found it was blood and the arrow that caused it was embedded in the dirt. Wide-eyed, I picked myself up and ran towards the village screaming, "HELP! HELP! THERE'S AN ATTACK! WOADS!"

Lights in the windows of the village came to life and men came from their homes half-dressed with makeshift weapons. My hood fell from my head and my hair fell down over my shoulders as I neared the tavern screaming my call, my voice becoming incredibly hoarse while Arthur and the rest of the knights stumbled battle-ready out of the tiny tavern door. It would've been funny if a volley of flaming arrows hadn't just hit the village.

I saw the flaming destruction fall I was frozen to the spot screaming. Oh Gaad... I'm gonna die. I'm gonna die as a fashion criminal in a time where no one knows me and Charity is the only person I have in the world. Gaad why do the fates and all things holy hate me!

Immediately I covered my head with my hands and squeezed my eyes shut waiting for the pain of pierced and burning flesh. Instead I felt the impact of someone pushing me to the ground and rolling away. My backpack seemed to have come off as I was laying flat on the rough soil on my back. Warily I opened my eyes, the sounds of screams and running feet surrounded me, but all I could think about was who saved me. The staggering form of Charity came into my peripheral vision... erm, okay that was soo not expected. I try to pick myself up from the ground, but Charity has other ideas because just as I stood she lunged and tackled me screaming.

"You horrible bitch! How dare you, YOU FUCKING CUNT!" She screamed angrily trying to beat and scratch at me. I shielded my face the best I could from the blows completely unaware of the carnage that the attacking Woads were inflicting on the village as well as the retaliation of the knights and able fighters to the Woads. All I could deal with at the time was the fucking bitch queen Charity on my stomach scratching at my face.

"GET THE FUCK OFF ME, YOU HORSE-HUMPING THUNDER CUNT!" I yelled back as I finally managed to push the whore off me. "What the fuckin' hell is wrong with you! Wait, no don't answer that. You've got more issues than a lifetime subscription of _Cosmopolitan."_ She tried to lunge at me again, but I dropped to the ground as another volley of flaming arrows flew from the woods followed by Woads flooding through the village gates. Tearing off my brown skirt, I searched desperately for my backpack while trying to avoid Charity, Woads and the other villagers in the panic. I could hear Charity's voice, but just barely, above the din of fighting something about her sticky piggy. I really couldn't have cared as I kept running and dodging the slamming bodies and attacks.

I found my backpack discarded under a burning wagon and I dove for it just as a Woad raised his axe to hack me to little pieces, but I was completely oblivious to the fact that Percival slashed him deeply across his back.

"Lady Ria, how do you fare?" He asked me pulling me up from the ground.

"Erm… Okay. Thank you." I stated in English, he looked at me curiously but before I could repeat my thanks in Latin he was hacking and slashing, whereas I was running desperately from a Woad with a large sword.

I barely evaded a swing to my middle by the large Woad before tumbling to the ground and grabbing a handful of dirt. Normally I believed in fair fighting but this guy was hardly being fair, I mean he was at least four times my size with a sharp pointy object! Throwing the dirt into his face, I slide tackled his legs and ran into the now burning tavern.

"Lenora! Hamish! Where're you?" I called desperately trying to avoid falling cinders and smoke. The smoke was filling my lungs and choking me, but I couldn't leave until I know that they were safe. "Lenora! Hamish! Answer me!" I coughed, the fire roared around me, the flames licking at my clothes and backpack. Momentarily I was glad I had ridded myself of the bothersome skirt. I continued to call the tavern owners' names in the burning building; I heard a weak cough and turned my head. Lying on the broken stairway was Hamish shielding Lenora, making my way the best I could I helped the man move his fainted wife from the building.

"My tavern, my tavern," Hamish mumbled as he watched the building crash and burn, I just watched as tears flooded the old man's eyes, I should've been more aware of what the bloody hell was going on… then I would've noticed that the big Woad with the scary sword was headed our way.

It wasn't until the last minute that I pushed Lenora and Hamish out of the way, the Woad swung and his sword ripped through the flesh of my left arm. I fell to the ground clutching my arm trying to scramble away, fear turned my blood to ice, my eyes glued to the dirty figure with his sword raised. Fuckin' shit, I'm really gonna die…

_**

* * *

A/N: finally! Chapter 4 is done. Woo. How'd you like it? Feedback please, I need to know what you think. And let me know if the knights are getting to OOC-ish because if they are that'd be bad.**_

**_LANCELOTTRISTANBABY_****_ Thanks for reviewing. Hope this was good enough._**

**_Evenstar-mor2004_****_ Oh really, I think I would like to have Lancelot slapped around a bit, but probably not his face. The same kinda goes for Tristan too. LOL. Yeah, running from Charity is rather ideal, she's soooo annoying. Thanks for your review._**

**_FlamezBlaze1_****_ Thanks!_**

_**Etraya No Problem!**_

**_Daydream1 Hope you like this update. Ria swears a lot because she's got a lot of anger and betrayal. LOL most of it has to do with Charity. And I can't kill Charity off, she's an important character... for now. Thanks for reviewing!_**


	5. Take ME Away

_**Standard Disclaimer: KA and the legends are soooo not mine. The craziness of the characters is the only thing I own. Bad Language, Violence and Possible Sexual Scenes Warning. Don't like it, don't read.**_

**_Chapter 5! I hope y'all weren't too mad about the little cliff hanger. I thought it sounded good and so did my wonderful beta Tracy137. HI TRACY! waves enthusiastically at screen Oi… I'm such a dork. So this is chapter 5._**

* * *

Take ME Away

* * *

Fuckin' shit, I'm really gonna die…

I thought as I lay there numb. I couldn't call to anyone and the only closest person was Hamish and he's mourning his tavern; I couldn't defend myself because my good arm is outta commission besides what was I gonna do? Throw my shoe at him?

That's exactly what I did! Crab-walking away, I managed to pull off my right shoe and desperately threw it at his groin. I was aiming for his head, but it worked.

The big man dropped his sword in order to clutch his afflicted "regions" while I made my move and pulled myself off the ground, after grabbing my shoe and thrusting it unto my foot, into a mad dash out of the village gates.

Pain shot through my exhausted body, weakening me with every step I took. I shouldn't have beat my punching bag to oblivion, I shouldn't have tried to run after beating my bag to oblivion, I should never scold myself when trying to escape the rabid weapon strikes of people trying to kill me! Another Woad threw her axe at me and caught the hood of my sweater pinning me to a random wood pole. Firstly, who in their right mind sticks a pole randomly in the middle of a village! And secondly… "HELP!" I screamed as the Woad woman came closer, a dagger drawn grinning maliciously. "Somebody! Help Me!" I frantically tried to pull the axe from my hood with my uninjured hand, but it was no use. Hanging on to my left arm I squeezed my eyes shut waiting for the woman to slit my throat, but the strike never came instead I heard a sound different than the raging fires and screaming people. The would-be throat-slitter exhaled loudly and then I didn't hear her any longer. Cautiously I cracked my eyelids open to see the retreating backs of the living Woads from the burning village.

At first the shock of being left alone wore off and the pain in my body finally threw me into unconsciousness that my body slumped against the wooden pole.

* * *

I blinked to find the bright blue sky staring at me. "Am I dead?" I asked randomly to no one in particular. Wiggling my fingers on my right hand and then my left, the pain came back shooting through me. Pain… pain is good, means I'm living for now. Stiffly I sat up, and surveyed my surroundings. I was on the ground just outside the village with a thin worn blanket covering me, my hoodie was rolled into a makeshift pillow and there were bandages around my neck, arm and forehead.

Around me were the other injured people, while at least 20 yards away were the dead wrapped in dirty salvaged linen. Not many survived. Gawd I felt ill and hungry all at once… weird.

"Lady, you should not be up." Sir Gawain smiled down at me blocking my view of the dead, "How do you fare?"

"Is it strange to be ill and hungry at the same time after the rest of the world seems to have died?" I asked tentatively holding onto my afflicted arm. He chuckled good-naturedly and handed me a canteen of water that I gratefully drained.

"Whoa, whoa, slow down little one, you only just woke. We would not want for something to happen to you especially since Darren put so much work into seeing that you were healed."

"Huh?" What'd he mean putting work into my healing? "Why'd he do that?" I asked the long haired knight, but before he could answer me pain shot through my middle and then my back and arms.

"Ah!" I struggled violently against the blows, at a disadvantage being that I was on the ground. Then as instantly as the assault began, it was gone; I raised my eyes to see Charity half-restrained half-rubbing against Darren. Anger boiling in my veins, she's got some balls to be kicking an injured person. Especially if that injured person is me!

No longer concerned about my well being, I lifted myself quickly off the ground, adrenaline pumping through me. "_C'mon bitch_." I said with my fists raised, a death glare in my eyes. Charity stared at me, pure and unadulterated hate flaring there. Good, she started it I am gonna finish it; no one stops us until one of us is dead.

_**(A/N: The italics is supposed to be in English… okay back to the story)**_

"_You're the bitch, _Vicky_. I can't believe what you did_." She spat out vehemently in English as we circled each other.

"Lady Ria, you only just woke. And Lady Charity, you just said that you felt a chill. Please calm down." Darren tried to come between us, but we yelled at him to stay out of it.

"_All this because I decided to leave and not bring you with me? Fuck that._" I stood ready to fight, the adrenaline pumped through me and the pain in my body completely forgotten. "_Let's go bitch, we end it now_."

"_You left me?_" Charity screeched in surprise. Okay I guess it wasn't 'cause I left. Then what the hell is this fight about? "_How dare you!_"

Crossing my arms over my chest my brow rose. "_You didn't notice… oh no of course you didn't, probably too busy with fucking every gawd damned man in sight. This fight is pointless, I'm going._" I started to walk away, the adrenaline rush subsiding.

"_I'm not done with you_!" She screamed and ran into me knocking me to the ground. Then Charity pulled my hair and roughly scratched my face opening the barely healed scratches from the night before. I brought my right fist to her 'perfect' nose, her blood dripped down her chin. She stumbled back into Gawain's arms and screamed running at me again. This time I was ready.

Picking herself from the ground she grabbed a fallen tree limb and swung it at me hitting my left arm. I cried out, my anger turned to rage and side stepped another swing.

"_Fuckin' WHORE!_" I punched my fists into her chest and made a spinning back kick to her jaw. She was down again, for now. Her lip bloody and a bruise started to form. A foreign sadistic pleasure crept through me, "_Get up._" She didn't move, I repeated the command and shakily she tried but couldn't.

"Lady that is enough," Darren rushed forward to help her.

Furiously I crouched down and grabbed a handful of hair to look me in the face. "_I _**will**_ go home and I don't give a flying fuck what happens to you when the time comes. Now, you will tell me why the fuckin' hell you attacked me last night and today or else not even the gods themselves will be able to protect you._"

"_You put rotten eggs and honey in my piggy bag making it all sticky, you horrible fucking cunt_!" She spat at me. That was it? She assaults me because of a stupid bag? I released her hair, stunned over what she said.

"That was it? You did all that over your fucking pig backpack! I never thought anybody could be so fucking materialistic and petty. I'm gone." I stated in Latin so everyone would know Charity's personality. "There are more important things in life than what money can buy Charity." I walked off as Darren and Gawain rushed to attend Charity's new wounds. I could hear her coo and twitter about how mean I was, all I could do was sigh.

* * *

Sitting on a boulder that once supported the village gate, I stare blankly at the remains of the charred village, it seems as though nothing was left untouched. As the adrenaline rush from earlier completely faded I felt the force of my injuries, including the new ones. Gingerly I touch the tender broken skin and wince; the slash in my arm is bleeding again, the same went for the cut in my neck and bruises on the rest of my body.

"You should have someone look at that, Lady." Arthur said beside me, I was zoning out so badly I hadn't noticed the knight commander.

"It's just a few scratches, I'll be fine." I replied smiling… oh, who was I kidding, everything hurt BADLY!

"Lady, I insist," He gently pressed a hand to my shoulder and I couldn't stop the cry of pain that escaped my lips. Arthur looked at me pointedly and I held up my hands in defeat.

"Awight, awight, I'm goin', sweet angry jeezus." I muttered as I went to look for Dagonet. I passed by the covered dead and wondered how many died, there were a great many and some smaller figures meant that there were kids that died last night too. I rubbed the tears forming in my eyes, I may not have lived in this village very long, but I still knew these people.

"Lady, would you allow me to attend you?" I turned to the voice to see another knight, dark straight hair, light brown eyes, about 5'9"… what was his name? "Lamorak, milady."

"Wha—?"

"I am Lamorak, lady. You looked as though you did not know my name," he said with a characteristic bad boy smirk.

"Uh-huh… are you expecting me to say something like 'help me, help me, I am but a woman in need of saving and protection'?" I asked. His grin grew wider, "Ugh, you disgust me."

He grew a little irritable, but pushed on insisting to treat my arm.

"Rrriiigghhhttt, isn't there someone else? Y'know more in desperate need than me, I mean it's just a couple of scratches," I really wanted him to go away. I needed to think and having this guy's thick as molasses charming presence wasn't doing anything to help my bad mood.

"All have been attended to; you were too until the bout with Lady Charity."

"Maybe later, eh?"

"Lady, once all the injured have been attended and the village repaired we knights must take our leave." He told me seriously. I felt my lips press into a thin line and finally agreed. Problem was that I needed to remove my shirt because the gash on my arm started from the back of my shoulder to the inside of my elbow.

"Naw… not gonna happen, I would rather let this fester and rot before removing my shirt for you." I tried to cross my arms, but the movement caused some serious pain. So instead I glared at him my best death stare. Lamorak, like basically all the knights, had the reputation of being a serious 'bed warmer' of the barmaids and any other women single or not.

"Which would probably happen if you do not let someone attend to it Lady," Dagonet's gentle voice stated behind me nearly causing me to jump.

Turning my upper body the best I could without moving my inflicted neck, I faced Dagonet, well Dagonet's stomach. Stupid boulder. "So be it."

"Would you feel comfortable if I should nurse your wound, my lady?" Dagonet asked tentatively, I think he expects me to explode or something. LOL. Well I guess there is some validity in that idea.

"Depends, are you gonna try to touch me inappropriately?" I asked him inwardly hiding my grin, which I may add is no easy task. The knight looks at me incredulously and I raised a brow before he replied that he would never do that to a woman. "I'm kidding, I'm kidding. I trust you enough, so will you please make the ow go away?"

* * *

Dagonet was unnaturally careful with my wounds and had me in a sling to prevent any kind of aggravation. I had to down some kind of medicine before being allowed to wander the remains of the village. We lost many people, Stephan, his father and mother, the village baker, Geraint (a boy who professed his love to Charity and was left hanging, **literally**), Arianna and two other girls I didn't know, the man who sold shotty pottery, even the old hermit who taught me Latin, and so many others lay under dirty linens waiting to be buried.

"Ria!" I turned to see Milo and Darrus running/limping towards me. I was so relieved to see them; a large smile broke on my face and tears spilled from my eyes. "Hey, hey now. What's this, don't cry Ria."

"I'm not crying, I-I think something just got in my eye okay." I wiped away the tears to hug them tightly with my one good arm. Thank God, they are okay. Darrus had a large cut under his right eye and his forehead was bandaged like mine. Milo was leaning heavily on a makeshift crutch and had his right forearm wrapped and heavily bandaged.

"If you say so, Ria." Darrus said placed his arm around my shoulders comfortably while Milo tried to get his arm around my waist. "Have you seen Lenora yet?"

"No, why? Something wrong?"

The two shared a look. "So you really don't know?"

"Know what? Why're you two being so cryptic?" I pulled away from them and placed my good hand on my hip trying to be intimidating.

* * *

The boys led me through the burnt remains of the village gate to where the tavern once stood. Sitting pitifully in front of the charred ruins was Lenora, blankly staring ahead into space. In her hands she held Hamish's rusted dagger. Immediately I knew what happened, Hamish was dead, the tavern was gone and Lenora has lost everything. I knelt down to the dazed woman and wrapped my good arm around her comfortingly, but she did not do anything. Lenora didn't even seem to register that my presence. Confused, I waved a hand in front of her face and called her name, but still nothing. I even lifted her hand only to have it fall back into her lap; this was seriously not good, Lenora was lost to us forever.

"It must be the shock, Lady Ria," Gareth seemed to suddenly appear next to me. "She will be fine in time."

"How do you know?" I demanded harshly, he nervously replied that he didn't and that as far as he knew this type of thing always happened to loss victims, "God Gareth, she's fucking catatonic! And you lot are gonna just up and leave? Just like I thought, chivalry, honor and all that is just bullshit you knights cook up to lure women into your beds to satisfy your cocks. You're all fucked up assholes!" I got up and stormed off to be alone ignoring the questioning stares that seemed to follow me where ever I went.

* * *

Two weeks passed quickly, during that time a good portion of the village saw many repairs. My arm healed enough for me to help around, but none of the serious work. I was told to leave it to the men, needless to say that some light "accidents" occurred. Nothing too serious, just enough to have the healers mended smashed thumbs and animal bites for the duration of time.

Anyway, there was a massive funeral for the dead. Several pyres were created for families and the like; it was beautifully sad. The mourners wailed and sang loudly, but I couldn't understand their words.

As for Lenora, I was right, the emotional trauma and perhaps some physical trauma left her catatonic and no one knew what to do. Not even me, and I wanted to become a doctor after I earned my degree. Unfortunately, at the end of the two weeks, she completely wasted away from internal injuries and inadequate food. We had a funeral for her as well and I had tears.

The knights were going to leave the next day, they had stayed longer than they needed to, but I think that the villagers were grateful. The village itself was somewhat livable again, but I have no intention of staying. I still don't know where I'll go, but anywhere from here is my best bet.

* * *

Being that this was the last night of the knights stay, a small sort of celebration was held. The village still had food and drink, just less mouths to feed. I sat on the boulder on the outskirts of the village gate watching the attempts of merry-making. After my last experience at running away, I decided against leaving at night, so I planned to stay until after the knights left at least then I'll know if I'm going in circles.

Footsteps on dirt, leaves and debris drew me from my reverie to see Lancelot, Arthur's second-in-command.

"Good evening lady." He grinned, Lancelot seemed a bit tipsy and since he had never spoken or even looked my way, it was unnerving now.

I pointed back to the village where Charity was flirting. "_Do you need directions? Your bedwarmer is that way_." I stated in English, not knowing how to say it in Latin. Lancelot regarded me for a moment and continued toward me, my blank expression quickly turned into one of distaste. "Go away, please."

Well at least this time he understood me. "Lady, I only wished to inquire why you do not join the festivities."

"I don't know… could it be that not but two days ago, we gave another to the grim reaper's funeral pyre? Or the fact, that two weeks ago, more than half of the village was slain by Woads? I can't enjoy myself knowing that they could have too." I retorted through clenched teeth. The knight seemed to sober a bit as he turned my words in his head.

"We cannot change what has happened. Yes, they have died, when they should not have. But, why should that stop you from living?"

"Maybe because I am living where I don't belong. All I want is to go home and live the life I've known since birth, not someplace I've been thrust into for reasons I don't know." I wanted to slap myself. STUPID, STUPID, STUPID! I talk too much, I should've just told him to leave me the fuckin' hell alone. "You going to leave me alone yet?"

"One more question lady and then I will take my leave."

"_Shoot_." I nodded, taking some pleasure that he was confused.

"Will you be here on the morrow when we leave?"

"Only if I don't get locked in another broom closet," I replied off-handedly, "That means no promises."

"Well then, good night Lady. I leave you to your solitude."

I waved him off as he seemed to saunter/stagger back to the village.

Slowly the merriment died down and I was still watching on that hard boulder with my thoughts for company.

I sat there enjoying my seclusion after Lancelot left. The thoughts going through my head were following the sway of his hips when he walked off. Those leather pants he wore completely suited him; I mean some guys could wear leather pants and look absolutely ridiculous. But when he shakes in those pants of his, it was like **'OH MY SEX GAWD**!'

I believe the term was liquid sex in leather pants. Then again, many of the other knights were incredibly handsome as well, was there some kind of qualification or something? I bet that they are all like 'You can't be a knight unless you're a hottie...' well maybe not in so many words. But then again, I do remember one of them mentioning something about being ripped from their home, again not in so many words. I remembered what Dr. Henderson had said about how Rome was on the whole 'conquer or kill' path during these times and that they did enlist people to fight for them.

I guess it was then I realized how human these men were. Well, I mean yeah they were human beings, but I noticed how everyone seemed to make them into gods or something other than human.

Then again it could just be me that sees how idolized the knights were, and it's true what they say, "It's lonely at the top."

"That boulder is not so above the world, Lady." I looked up to see Tristan in front of me.

"Oh... um hi?" I nervously picked at the sling that held my left arm.

"If you feel that you are so high, then perhaps you should come down." It took me a moment to register what he was talking about and then it hit me, I had said that last part out loud! Gaad, I'm such an idiot!

"I-I wasn't expect… I didn't think anybody was here." I try to regain composure. But like tact, I have very little of it. He held out his hand to help me down, not that I really needed it anyway. Okay maybe I did… a little, my left arm is constricted to my body by the stupid sling.

"Do you plan on running again?"

I just stared at him, what right did he have to govern my actions? It's not like he's my boyfriend, or anything, besides he'd probably be a bad boyfriend… wait why am I thinking boyfriend? Great now Garbage's song Bad Boyfriend will be stuck in my head. In my head I could just picture the music video starring me and the knight next to me. It was a raunchy and stupid thought, but all the more amusing because he was so… so… serious!

_(Bad Boyfriend by Garbage)_

_I've got a fever  
Come check it and see  
There's something burning and rolling in me  
We may not last but we'll have fun till it ends  
C'mon baby be my bad boyfriend _

I wanna hear you call out my name  
I wanna see you burn up in flames  
Keep you on ice so I can show all my friends  
C'mon baby be my bad boyfriend

So ripe so sweet come suck it and see  
But watch out Daddy I sting like a bee  
I know some tricks I swear will give you the bends  
C'mon baby be my bad boyfriend

My fever's rising you ran into luck  
Say what sugar  
You wanna get what?  
I'm wanna give you one hundred and ten  
C'mon baby be my bad boyfriend

It's wild the way you tease me  
It's wild the way you free me  
It's wild the way you reach me  
Wrapped me up in your wire from the start

You've got the women waiting in line  
I'm not asking you to make up your mind  
But I can make you happy at least now and then  
I've got something special for my bad boyfriend

If you can't love me honey go on just pretend  
I've saved something special for the very end  
If you can't love me honey go on just pretend  
C'mon baby be my bad boyfriend…

Ack! Now that image is in my head! It is beyond disturbing.

Besides, the idea of Tristan dancing and grinding with some punk-rock chick was awkward and hilarious, I found myself giggling incessantly. Tristan looked at me curiously and cocked his head to the side. He reminded me of a bird… I hate birds. When I was eight, my best friend's parrot decided my ear was a good place to latch to, now I have a small moon-shaped scar on the cartilage of my ear. Anyways, I really hate birds.

"What amuses you so?"

"_You, what else?_" I replied in English, shivers of giddiness swept through my body, I really did enjoy messing with their heads. Does that make me sadistic? Probably, but then again they make themselves such easy targets. I didn't bother to repeat myself in Latin, instead I remained silent and staring at the inky sky.

Tristan took my silence as a cue to take his leave… silly men, always making assumptions. "I never said you could leave." I said to his back. He stopped.

"I never asked for your permission," He looked over his shoulder at me. The dim light of the fires from the village cast a warm glow on his face that made him look so sensual, so wild… if I was like Charity, I'm sure I would've jumped his bones by now.

"You didn't ask to sit with me either." I retorted with a grin on my face. "But I know a way you can make it up to me." He turned to face me; the glow of the firelight illuminated his back. "I don't wanna be here, but I can't leave without getting lost… take me away?"

As the words left my lips, Tristan's face was but a hairs breath from me, his eyes smoldering and his hard body pressed to my own against the boulder, "Do you know what you ask?"

_**

* * *

A/N: Exhales loudly oy… that was a lot of work. Anyway thanks to all who read and especially to my wonderful reviewers.**_

**_Daydream1: I'm sorry. Really I am and I hope that this was a good chapter that you liked it enough. I had to because I didn't want the chapters to get so insanely long that it gets boring. At least that's how I feel. I know, isn't Gareth the awesome-est? And I hope that the reason why Charity attacked Ria makes her out to be petty and materialistic enough. Thanks for reviewing._**

**_LANCELOTTRISTANBABY: Thank you. Tristan's reaction will probably be later, I'm not sure yet nor have I decided. But I promise to make it as interesting as possible._**

**_Adena27: Well, Ria hasn't become resigned to the time period, she has adjusted but her resolve to go home is still strong. That was partially the reason for running, to find someone to send her home. And Charity loves a good lay, it's really how she is; she doesn't really have enough respect for herself to appreciate the stuff outside of sex. This is also why she doesn't seem to blame Ria like she normally would because she's preoccupied with men. Oh and "Gaad" is just one of the ways I pronounce and stretch out God whenever I get frustrated. Either gawd or gaad. Thank you so much!_**

**_Evenstar-mor2004: I swear and curse a lot, it's sadly part of my vocabulary and sometimes pounding the keyboard typing those words is the only way to relieve stress. Yes, Charity is a ho, a very big ho. And I hope the sticky piggy question was answered well enough. I didn't think anybody would notice it. Also the Tristan question will be answered… eventually. Thanks for the review!_**

_**KnightMaiden: Are you sure? I hope you liked this chapter.**_

_**Shevaun: Sorry, but it's summer and my brain is melting so I had no choice but to do something about it.**_

_**The Wild Woman: I hope this was a good enough update. I really like your story too. Thanks**_


	6. Untitled

_**Standard Disclaimer: KA and the legends are soooo not mine. The craziness of the characters is the only thing I own. Bad Language, Violence and Possible Sexual Scenes Warning. Don't like it, don't read.**_

_**Whoo Ha! I'm going through a lot of weirdness, but I'm trying to make this a good story.**_

* * *

Untitled 

_**

* * *

A/N: Remember, any words spoken in Italics are supposed to be in English. And –**italics**- means actions during speech. **_

* * *

"Do you know what you're doing? Aside from invading my personal space, that is." We glared at one another… well I glared and he just looked at me with that damned look he has for everything. 

"ahem Am I interrupting?" Gareth's voice broke the tension and I could push the scout away.

"No, you weren't," I stated coldly as I walked back to the village. "G'night boys." I mock saluted them. I could feel their eyes follow me as I practically airplaned to my room.

Charity wasn't there when I came in and personally I was happy to enjoy the solitude no matter how short lived it would be. Knowing her, she'd probably still be in some poor slob's bed pretending that she enjoyed his company. The mere thought sent me shuddering in my mattress. Then I realized something, the knights would be leaving at first light, but this wasn't just like the other times. This time they were leaving when we are vulnerable, when we are just healing.

* * *

I did NOT want to be here. Not this room, not this village, not this land and definitely not this time! I made a promise to those I love and I will be goin' home. 

Jumping to my feet with new resolve, I decided then and there that I would not get left behind and I would demand that Arthur and his knights take me with them. Yeah, that's exactly what I'm gonna do! Wrapping blankets around myself, I yanked the door open and ran straight into Gareth's armor wearing torso.

"OH!" Crying out, I stumbled back grabbing my nose in pain. Tears flooded my eyes and I fell on my ass after tripping over the blankets covering my form. Needless to say, that a series of curses and several 'ows' followed. Had I not been making so much noise, I think I may have noticed that Gareth was at my side trying to see to my pain instead of trying to see how much blood was leaking from my nose.

Finally, I calmed down enough to notice Gareth. "When did you get here?" my brow rose in question.

"I have been here since you ran into me lady."

"Oh." I kept touching my nose delicately as the blood dried on my fingers. "So, why are you here, anyways?"

He started several times only to falter, in the dim light of the lanterns his face seemed to redden. Then he mumbled something that sounded to me like "the art mast runs with mucus."

"I take it I was supposed to understand that?" I asked, although it came out like "I tabe eat I was subbosed to umberstab dat?" because I held a rag to my bloody nose. We looked at one another and started to giggle/chuckle which led to hysterical fits of laughter.

As our laughter finally subsided, my nose no longer bled and we realized the closeness of our bodies were to one another. It was awkward.

"Sorry." We said at the same time causing us to begin laughing again, only it was more of a nervous laughter. Tension reigned as the silence between us stretched. Until, I finally couldn't take it anymore.

"Sooo… It's late. What are you doing here?" I asked trying to sound light. He weakly chuckled and took a deep breath.

"Lady Ria, I would like to request that you to accompany us tomorrow."

"To where?" I asked dumbly.

"The wall."

I was so happy I would have kissed him. It's as if he knew I wanted to come, like he was reading my mind or something… creepy, but I still would have kissed him. Only two things held me back 1) I am **NOT** like Charity and 2) my nose was still a bit bloody.

"But… how?" I felt stupid, I mean this is what I wanted, and I really shouldn't look a gift horse in the mouth right?

"I appealed to my commander that you should come with us." He was fidgety again, "I-It is not safe for you to remain here and he agrees with me. At first light, you will accompany us to the wall if you so choose." He looked at me hopeful, and I stared at him hardly comprehending that this was the part where I say 'yeah, I accept, why wait for dawn.' But no… I continued to stare at him.

"Lady Ria?" I shook my head as though to clear it.

"Uh… Yes, I will. Thank you Sir Gareth. You've just saved me a lot of trouble asking Arthur myself." I gripped his hand thankfully. Again we suffered an awkward moment, I mean what the hell am I supposed to do now? Shake his hand? Give him a hug? Fortunately, Gareth answered for me; leaning in he gently grasped my chin between his fingers and chastely kissed my cheek.

"I am happy to be of service to you my lady." I felt his breath whisper against my chin as my own was ripped from my body, "You should rest, as you said it is of a late hour." Our eyes locked as he brushed his lips against my knuckles and then my other cheek. Gaad! If I wasn't sitting when that happened, I swear I may have fallen over; I think my knees went weak. What the FUCKIN' HELL is wrong with ME? I didn't ever act like this with... with... that asshole of a fuckin' ex-boyfriend; so why now. I hadn't realized that Gareth was close to the door now until I heard the creak of the hinges.

"Uh..." He turned back to look at me, "Sweet dreams Gareth." I finally managed out. He gave me the sweetest smile I had to bite the inside of my lip.

"What do I need with dreams if you are here when I wake my lady?" Oh. My. God. My face was red hot and I wanted to look away... wanted to. I mean, my own ex didn't ever do or say anything this sweet in our eighteen months together, a wasted time I think. And yet, here was a knight of (the future king) Arthur's Round Table being sweeter than milkshakes and honey! Not only that, I've only really met him three times.

I went to sleep that night with the sweetie Gareth as my last thoughts.

* * *

I woke with a start the next morning pre-dawn. Damn. I was having a good dream too... but then stupid Tristan had to invade them. Stupid scout. 

Oh right, that's why I woke up. My stupid brain had to replay the events last night with the scout before Gareth came to talk to me. We were so damn close that any sudden movement from either one of us and we'd be KISSING. Ew. The mere idea kinda makes me cringe... but only kinda?

Eh. Whatever. Today, I leave this hellhole of a village and CHARITY GODIVA TEMPLETON will **NOT** be with me for once. Ooh, things are definitely looking up for you Victoria Azhar Ysolde Reynaldi y Cortez. Happy Dance, bump to the left, bump to the right, cross, cross and SHAKE IT!

Smiling at the thought I cleaned up and got ready for the trip. My backpack had been ready for two and a half weeks, so no concern there; but damn it was still early, nobody would be up yet. Or so I thought.

* * *

Apparently, despite the fact that a good many of the knights were hung-over **(badly)**, Arthur thought that they were capable of making the trip... so did they. But watching the sleepy blood-shot eyes of the knight slowly open and close made it very difficult not to laugh, the inside of my lip was bitten and my cheeks sore from trying to keep my mind off of the sight. But hell, I was in a pretty damn good mood. I think I'll do the Happy Dance again, bump to the left, bump to the right, cross, cross and SHAKE IT! Gaad, it's so hard not be giddy in front of these knights because I don't think Arthur or Gareth has told them anything yet. 

"Lady Ria, how do you fare?" Gareth greeted me with a kiss to my knuckles. We stood there for a moment just staring at each other, I don't know what we are but we sure as hell like each other (at least _I_ like him).

"Are you blind Gareth? The lady is very fair; no flower is fairer than the one before you." Lamorak grinned suggestively.

"Uh... Yeah. Okay." My brow rose in confusion when he took my hand from Gareth's and placed a caressing kiss in my palm.

"It is obvious whom she came to see, so save your pretty words Lamorak," the one named Tinnius said taking my hand and twirling me into a dip before leaning in to try and claim my lips. Growling angrily I bit his lip just when he got too close. He yelled and dropped me to the ground like a sack of beans; I spat the blood from my mouth and wiped my lips with the back of my hand. Picking myself off the ground I immediately stood in a fighting stance. The other knights' laughter rang my ears, but the look Tinnius gave me was murderous.

"BITCH!" The knight yelled at me and tried to lunge at me, but Bors and Dagonet held the man away laughing.

"I didn't think I had to tell you that even flowers have thorns." Kay told the knight.

"Aye, but it seems that the most beautiful ones are the wildest," Lancelot commented walking up seeing the scene unfold. I had Gareth's arms wrapped around me as I threw a dangerous glare to the bleeding knight.

"What is going on here?" Arthur's voice carried angrily over the commotion in the stables. He looked at me and at Tinnius, "Lady, I demand an explanation." Gareth came to my rescue and briefly gave a synopsis of what happened.

"Any one of your men ever tries some shit like that with me will get more than a bleeding lip, Artorius Castus. I refuse to be treated like some **whore**," I spat, my gaze directly at Tinnius.

"_That's funny, Victoria I was sure you looked like one with your arms around that knight like that._" Charity said walking in with Darren. Twitching my head I looked at the direction of the petulant girl.

"_Oh really, you noncy piece of shit, takes one to know one, huh?"_ I asked dangerously low.

"Lady you will restrain yourself or I will reconsider my decision." Arthur scolded me, "Dagonet, see to Tinnius. The rest of you finish your preparations. Lady Ria, Lady Charity, Gareth and Darren, follow me."

_**

* * *

A/N: too much weirdness going on. Does this chapter feel like it drags? I think so, but I can't be sure. But definitely not one of my favorite chapters. Oh and I decided to tweak the spelling of Ria's third name, do you like it?**_

_**Thanks much to my reviewers you guys are so great!**_

**_Shevaun: sorry this update wasn't soon enough, and it wasn't that bad of a cliffhanger I don't think, was it?_**

**_The Wild Woman: You really think it was that great? I hope this chapter explains a little bit more, if not sorry, more fun to be had in the next one._**

**_Daydream1: Yeah, Lancelot in leather pants… wipes drool from corner of mouth Ria and Tristan, maybe and maybe not. I'm serious you'll just have to see. As much as possible I'm trying hard not to make her a Mary-sue character, that's Charity's department. I know all original characters are Mary-sues, but I'm trying to steer-clear of the Mary-sue stereotype._**

**_modernprincess: yep she's a no-shit-taking type of person and sometimes has a hard time overanalyzing everything. And I think the knights aren't real for the fact that we have something to strife for, to be better at._**

**_Adena27: yeah, so you think it's gonna be these too? Well, like I've said so many times before, you'll have to wait and see._**

**_Evenstar-mor2004_****_: hahahaha! That's a really funny idea, but I think I need to keep her around for a bit. She's basically around so I don't make the mistake of making Ria perfect, because she isn't._**

**_LANCELOTTRISTANBABY_****_: Hope this one answered your question._**

**_Ailis-70_****_: Sorry to have proven you wrong, Ria isn't like Charity, so Tristan "_**getting some**_" isn't in the agenda… at least for now. Yeah and the fight scene was fun, glad you thought so too. Thanks for playing beta and reviewer!_**


	7. Traveling

_**Standard Disclaimer: KA and the legends are soooo not mine. The craziness of the characters is the only thing I own. Bad Language, Violence and Possible Sexual Scenes Warning. Don't like it, don't read.**_

_**Ew! Another filler, I'm sorry for the extremely long delay and possibly crappy chapter to follow. For some reason, I'm writing another filler and soooo not pleased with how it's turning out. But I am trying to write this into a great story… well maybe not great because I can barely aspire for good at this current moment. Ah well**_

* * *

Traveling

* * *

Good Gaad, somebody shoot me please! This can not be happening, I bet if I pinch myself hard enough or bang my head against this stone wall, I'll wake up from this nightmare of knights, stories and Charity Templeton. OW! Gaad Damn! I'm not dreaming. Shit. 

It took us three days and two nights to get to this new village… I don't remember the name, but it doesn't matter because we're not staying long. Thank God for that, the sooner I get to the fort the sooner I'll find someone who'll help me get home. I suggested (actually I begged him) to Arthur to leave Charity here with Milo, Darrus and Lukas, he said no and something about best friends not being split up. Best Friends? Spucatum Tauri! Latin for BULLSHIT **_(A/N: Thanks Ailis-70)_** which I told him the idea was, but he didn't believe me, the sodding bastard!

If she and I are such good friends then Arthur must take me for a fool.

* * *

Anyway, the trip was so incredibly boring, those that could ride were on the big scary, kicky horses and those that could not rode the wagon… basically just me. Jols did offer me a seat at the front next to him, but I think staring aimlessly at the passing trees and rolling hills were much more entertaining than horse butts. Tsk, yeah much more entertaining. 

Although, on occasion there would be knights coming to visit poor little bored me, and when they did, boredom was washed away. In a bout of teenage silliness I have been making occasional funny faces at the knights at my end whilst they talked, joked and often times made faces back. I had Bors, Gawain, Gareth, Lamorak, Kay and Dagonet at my end, whilst the rest (including Charity) surrounded the wagon and were riding in front. Bors, Gawain and Kay are officially my favorite funny knights. At least they laughed every time I humorously mocked one of their brothers-in-arms whomever was speaking.

Other than that, I was subjugated to four canvas walls as companions. Reading any of the books I left in my backpack led to horrible motion sickness and I needed to ration the battery on my iPod, which forced me to suffer in silence.

Boring, boring, boring, except for one tiny little detail. Gareth and I are an official boyfriend and girlfriend couple type thing. It's really weird because I never thought I was going to get into a relationship again, not after Charity ruined every potential guy I ever had and thus swearing off men for all eternity.

But… this is what happened.

"Lady Ria?" I really hate that the knights don't or refuse to call me Ria. Sighing I turned from my interesting conversation with Milo and Darrus to see a rather fidgety Gareth. "May I have a word with you?" Shrugging I let him help me up from the once comfortable position I was in.

I followed him a good distance from the camp, but still within view of the firelight. Abruptly he turned to face me and I nearly walked into him if he hadn't steadied me.

"What is it Gareth?"

"Lady Ria..." He started.

"Yeah?"

"Iwouldliketodeclaremyselftoyou." He mumbled rushed before handing me a breathtaking bracelet of twisted leather, red glass beads and an obsidian stone rose. I stared at the bracelet trying to discern what he'd just said.

"Eh? I'm sorry but I'm not fluent in hesitant mumble."

"I declare my affections for you, Lady Victoria of Berkeley California."

"O-okay." His face brightened as he pulled me into a tight embrace, Gareth's laughter rumbled deep in his chest while swinging me round and round like a rag doll showering my face with happy kisses. It took me a moment to realize that I'd just agreed to be his girlfriend. It was weird but not unwelcome. Needless to say, that when everyone heard, so many annoying comments and gestures and the like were made by the men and boys and stupid Charity. It didn't bother me though, I had Gareth and being with him makes me happier than I thought.

* * *

OH! And another interesting thing was how Arthur made everyone work. I mean **EVERYONE** had a job to do. "No work, no food, no exceptions," Arthur told us all sternly. I stole a quick glance at the horror stricken face of Charity Godiva Templeton and had to stop the exclamation of glee that would have escaped my lips. If I was as easy as Charity I do believe I would've jumped the commander right then and there for those beautiful words. Finally something doesn't go to her advantage! 

Because Charity didn't pull her weight, she doesn't get to eat! She sat next to me pouting and whining and trying to charm her way to getting some food. It would not have been so bad if she wasn't sitting next to me trying to puppy-dog my submission.  
"_But I'm hungry. Just give me a little_?"  
"_No_."  
"_Victoria_..."  
"_No_."  
"_I'm being nice_."  
"_No_."

"_If I don't eat I'll just die!"_

"_Point?"_

"_Don't be mean."_

"_Bite me."_

"_Ew."_

"_S'what I thought, punk."_

She continued to whine.

"_No. I can keep this up all night._" The knights and three boys watched us argue back and forth in English with amused smirks on their faces. The knights had been ordered not to spare anyone rations if they did not pull their weight (I could have kissed Arthur for that) so they couldn't go against their commander's say so. I threatened the boys with castration if they even thought about giving into her... But then that left me, and I was a titanium willed fortress of NO.  
The argument continued for a while until she lunged at me knocking my bowl from my hands. My barely touched food spilled to the forest floor and seeped into the soil. She looked at me for a moment and pretentiously giggled with an even more pretentious "Oopsie."  
All eyes were on me, waiting, expecting, and knowing I would explode. I think I would have too, but then Charity's stomach rumbled so loudly I instead burst out laughing. The others weakly followed suit and Charity was livid. Arthur offered me another bowl of that delicious stew (nobody told me what was in it) and gleeful I devoured it. All the while exclaiming how practically "orgasmic" the food was. She stomped off and Darren was forced to go after her and bring her back.

"Darren, you should have left her to the wolves. Although, I doubt they'd take too kindly to bones… I know feed 'em Belvedere!" I suggested with an evil grin at the young knight to my left.

"Hey!"

"Sorry Lady, but the boy has his uses."

"Exactly. I'm useful."

"Aye, the wenches need something to drive them to me." Lancelot grinned at me. I rolled my eyes.

"Hey! That is not fair."

I left the conversation regarding all of the younger knights' usefulness to enjoy the night sky, we never get a clear starry sky like this back home and I want to revel in it for as long as it will last. Eventually she did get some food, but that happened much later on our trip.

* * *

Okay so here we are in this village's tavern, the boys went to find jobs and supplies for the village of burning memories a.k.a. Wren's Bend whilst the men decided to drown themselves in liquor. Idiots. They're gonna have to get up butt-crack of dawn early and they're all getting piss drunk. Well, except for Gareth, who is staying with me and keeping watch over the forest for any Woad attack. 

"Where's Lady Charity?" Gareth asked breaking me from my reverie. I looked at him and shrugged. Who would've thought that this gorgeous green-eyed, brown haired man would be my boyfriend? Truthfully, he and the lot of them make me feel like an ugly duckling. I mean my olive skin, brown eyes and dark brown/black hair really don't make me some exotic gorgeous beauty; but I'm lucky to be with Gareth I think.

"Gareth? Why me?" I asked wrapping his strong arms around me as he tightened his grip around my body.

"Ria?" He looked confused. I repeated my query, well at least he's calling me by my chosen name instead of 'Lady.'

"I mean, I'm not pretty, I'm not dainty or lady like, I'm not that smart, I'm stubborn, I procrastinate, I'm demanding, I can be very lazy, I'm not rich or have a title to my name…" I went on about my bad qualities and habits. "So, why me?"

Taking my right hand with the bracelet Gareth kissed the inside of my palm and then tilted my chin to kiss my lips.

"You're right, you're not pretty, you are gorgeous, you don't have to be dainty but you are to me. You are very smart and learned; I would spend my life trying to learn what you already know. I like you stubborn, our relationship would be boring without it, I don't know what 'procrastinate' means, but I can live with that. You would not be a woman if you were not demanding, and I would rather serve you than you serve me. I too am neither wealthy nor have a title, but I still care for you. You, Victoria, you have stolen my heart and I would rather it be you than any other on this world." Again he kissed me and wholeheartedly I kissed him back.

Did I not mention that he's so sweet? We spent the night cuddling before his shift was taken over by Galahad, who made drunk gestures towards us. I tripped him before running into my boyfriend's arms. I think if I had been paying attention I would've noticed something in the distant trees…

* * *

The bright sunlight shocked me awake this morning, ugh why did I have to get the room facing the bloody fuckin' EAST? Oh right, Gareth likes the idea of waking to the direction of Sarmatia. By the way, where is my boyfriend? I wake to the fucking sun to find that my boyfriend left me cold! Damnit! And it was his idea to fall asleep gazing at the moon. 

He is so romantic it's a little sick. But I can live with that. I stretched out my muscles as the pajamas I wore fell back into place, we had this unspoken agreement against sex, I wasn't ready for it and he "loved" me too much so respected my wishes. My feelings for him grew, although I'm all for cuddling. I just wish that my Gareth-bed wasn't so muscly. Rolling my shoulders I picked out the clothes I decided to wear today not noticing that Gareth's things were not where they were last night as I tidied the room.

"_VICKY! WHAT DID YOU DO!_" Charity screeched bursting into the room Gareth and I shared.

"_AHH! Fuckin' Hell bitch! Do you ever shut the fuck up!"_ I yelled back with equal if not more volume as I clutched my buzzing head. _"What the hell're you talking about?"_

"_Vicky the knights left us! It's all your fault the hotties left."_

"_THEY WHAT?_

_**

* * *

A/N: I AM SOOOOOOO SORRY! Firstly, because it has taken me forever to get this one down and secondly, because this is such a drag chapter. I'm really trying to make it up to the interesting part because I have a lot of stuff in store for Ria and Charity. Also for all those who totally hate and despise Charity, I'm sorry but I really can't have her lynched, tortured (too much), killed, attacked, or the like. She is an important character to this story regardless of how awful her personality is. There are a lot of people in this world who are "a little (or a lot) over the top, but we can't have them all lynched and etc. It's just not done (even if we'd love it to happen).**_

_**Anyway thanks so much to my reviewers, because I did such a crappy job on this chapter and made everyone wait soooooo frickin' long I am posting this and the next (good) chapter. I believe I owe you that much.**_

**_The Wild Woman: thanks for the review, hope this chapter answered your question about Gareth. Obviously he likes, I hope it was explained well enough._**

**_Ailis-70: I don't know if it's totally got its groove back but it's getting there. I hope. Gareth is a very good man, he's almost perfect but then again, my idea of perfect tends to differ from my changing moods._**

_**Ah, the nose thing, I'm a natural born klutz… it's hereditary, I think. Actually the morning I wrote that, I ran into the wall trying to avoid the couch. OUCH! **_

_**As well as why Gareth likes her, I hope I answered it well enough. The reason Tristan likes her… well, we'll just have to see now won't we? Hee hee hee. It could be her spunk or perhaps his "manly" needs. Which brings me up to the next part, YES the knights (or most of them) believe they are the gods' gift to women (or men depending on preference of the era).**_

_**I was really hoping Ria wasn't too Mary-sueish, the idea of perfection is jaded by the media and that's what I'm trying to embody in Charity (although the fact that she spreads her legs for everything that walks is just a little more reason I love to hate her). Ria doesn't look for trouble unless she's certain she can do something to fix it and that is what leads her to a lot of trouble and usually Charity is right there making everything worse.**_

**_Thanks so much, but you have been a great help don't think that you haven't. You play integral roles by being beta and reviewer, and I really appreciate it._**

_**Shevaun: Oh good, I'm glad to see that you are enjoying it. Yes, Ria can be very testy; she's self-righteous and a bit short-tempered when things aren't just. I promise that there will be more fights between Charity and Ria, it wouldn't be fun without those fights but sorry to say that reconciliation between the two of them isn't in the future. I can't make it like an after-school special kind of moment with these to, the conflict is just too great (and a lot of fun for me to create). Tristan and Ria… sounds really cute, but like I've kept saying you'll have to wait and see.**_

_**LANCELOTTRISTANBABY: Glad you liked it. Sorry for the wait.**_

_**Eshlyn Kar: Thanks for the review!**_

_**KnightMaiden: I'm sorry, but Gareth is just too sweet. But things do get better and worse. That much I can tell you.**_

_**ViolinAngel: Thank you for the review! Yeah the fight was fun, and Tinnius did deserve it. I thought about how to incorporate what I could find on line about the legend into my story and somehow this seemed to work for me.**_

_**Evenstar-mor2004: Hahahahaha! Yes, Charity has to go too. She's important to the story… but that comes sooo much later or will it? You'll see.**_

_**Adena27: Thanks for agreeing with me, I know this one kind of did too, but hopefully you'll think the next one is better. Thanks for the review. Yesh, Charity is just a stupid slut, but there are layers to even people like that, I promise to show that at least.**_


	8. Workin' Hard

**_Standard Disclaimer: KA and the legends are soooo not mine. The craziness of the characters is the only thing I own. Bad Language, Violence and Possible Sexual Scenes Warning. Don't like it, don't read._**

* * *

Workin' Hard

* * *

I HATE MEN! THOSE GAAD DAMNED FUCKING SNEAKS! If it weren't necessary to have them around I would find them and KILL them! 

Three months, three fucking months, I have lived here on Crest Hill. Milo and the other boys left just yesterday to return successful to Wren's Bend; once again fate has forced Charity on me. But that comes later.

Obviously abandonment has not suited me very well, actually the first week I raged about what I would do to the sneaks when/if they came back. Most of my ideas of revenge for the fuckers called knights were too violent for even Darrus to listen to. Geez, what's a little castration followed by a tiny bit of full body skinning? Wimp.

* * *

It then occurred to me that if I was going to survive, I'd need a job. The hospitality of the inn that the knights paid for was running out and I didn't have any way to pay them back, given if I forgave them or not and chose to see them. So I decided to work the tavern like I did back in Wren's Bend with Charity. 

As it happened, Charity and I had to assimilate into the village, something I am so not good at because I lack the desire to be subservient and let people walk all over me. Therefore, my introduction into this new village was **very** rocky whereas Charity was the town sweetheart in a designer peasant dress. Can somebody please tell me why everyone is so enthralled by her? It's sickening.

* * *

Anyway, as it happened, I got fired from the tavern job... it sucked because I was better'n all the other girls too and more efficient 'cause I didn't waste my time on the laps of men. This, in fact, was the reason I got fired... I refused to warm the governor's bed and he had the tavern people fire me. I mean the guy is over sixty, pot-bellied, balding, butt-fugly, and smelly and not to mention married with three concubines on the side that his "devoted" wife has no idea about. 

So being that I no longer was a tavern girl, I went from job to job. I was completely useless as a stable hand because 1) the horses frightened me and 2) I knocked out the head stable hand with a shovel for trying to grope me. EW! And it served him right anyway.

I couldn't work with the local seamstress because she deemed me too clumsy, geez one messy loom and _I'M_ clumsy? I'll bet _she_ didn't do so hot on _her first try_.

The fields were a complete bust because of the horses. I sucked out loud as a flower vendor because my supervisor/oppressor/tyrannical boss thought I spent too much time in the fields looking for flowers. Actually, I spent much of my time chasing the goats away from the flowers and avoiding the goat herder. Unfortunately for me, my word against his didn't pan out well.

So... now I am working the blacksmith's forge keeping the fires just right. For now alls good, it's hard work but kinda fun, hard though. Oh and not only is it hard work, it's really, really, REALLY hot 'cause I'm practically in the flames!

I'm a little worried 'bout my lungs and all from the damn smoke inhalation. Not to mention that my hair, clothes, face and skin are horribly blackened by the soot; if I were Charity (thank GOD I'm NOT) I would've lasted ten seconds as a bellows girl (that's what I'm called).

Also, my boss, Finn, is the BEST! He's kind, pays me well and has even offered to teach me the craft because I'm such a good hand at the forge. Or it could be that I'm like the female version of his twelve year old son who was killed four years ago by bandits.

Either way, Finn has become a surrogate father to me and I'm happy… for now. I'll just hate myself when I find a way to get home because this man is so good to me. But I will learn his craft and make him proud… it's the least I could do right?

* * *

"Ria? Ria pet, are you paying attention?" Finn snapped his fingers at my face. 

I blinked from my reverie and smiled at the man, "Yes Da' I am," not only has he become like a surrogate father to me, Finn has been more and more like my real father, it's a little strange.

Anywhoo, Finn is teaching me to make horseshoes. For some reason, he has this idea that I'll be less afraid of horses or something of the like. His reasoning went along the lines of losing said fear if I learned to make the tools to tame them. I think he's crazy and told him so countless times; he never listens.

I stood by Finn and watched him heat the metal, shape it, heat it again and shape it. A tedious and repetitive process, but overall rewarding I'm sure. And making horseshoes is so boring; I'd rather much learn to make a sword than stupid horseshoes. Yet, like everyone says 'ya gotta crawl before ya can walk.' I'm getting really good at this, building so much upper body strength and I'm still a small B-CUP! Normal girls wouldn't be happy with this, but I'm not normal.

"Yeah, Da' I'm paying attention."

* * *

Rubbing the tip of my nose I wait for the sheet of metal to heat, I'm making my first sword, Finn finally thinks I'm ready, I think I've been ready two weeks ago. It's early morning and I'm bumping to the beats of Linkin Park's song _Faint_ on my iPod. I think there's some magic afoot because yesterday my battery life was half and today it's full, but hell I'm not one to look a gift horse in the mouth or maybe my backpack is magic since the same thing happened to my black hoodie. 

Anyway, bobbing my head to the music I'm absorbed in my work as Finn supervises while I take out the heated sheet of metal with the tongs and fold it like he showed me.

_I am  
Little bit of loneliness  
A little bit of disregard  
A handful of complaints  
But I can't help the fact  
That everyone can see these scars  
I am  
What I want you to want  
What I want you to feel  
But it's like  
No matter what I do  
I can't convince you  
_The bangs of the hammer on the hot steel go in tune with the music.

_I am  
Little bit of loneliness  
A little bit of disregard  
A handful of complaints  
But I can't help the fact  
That everyone can see these scars  
I am  
What I want you to want  
What I want you to feel  
But it's like  
No matter what I do  
I can't convince you  
_I moved the unfinished blade into the barrel of water to see how it looked, so far it looked like a crude katana. I smiled to myself in pride at the dented bit of metal.

_I am  
A little bit insecure  
A little unconfident  
'Cause you don't understand  
I do what I can  
But sometimes I don't make sense  
I am  
What you never want to say  
But I've never had a doubt  
It's like no matter what I do  
I can't convince you  
For once just to hear me out  
So I let go  
_I noticed that Finn was no longer supervising me and took the opportunity to do work on an air guitar solo to the music around the forge.

_Watching you  
Turn your back like you always do  
Face away and pretend that I'm not  
But I'll be here  
'Cause you're all I got_

I pulled out another set of tongs to pull out smaller bits of steel for the daggers I was to make for the tavern. Twirling the hammer in my fingers I began the rhythmic banging as it went to my music occasionally enjoying the random acts of air guitar.

_I can't feel  
The way I did before  
Don't turn your back on me  
I won't be ignored  
Time won't heal  
This damage anymore  
Don't turn your back on me  
I won't be ignored_

_No  
Hear me out now  
You're gonna listen to me  
Like it or not  
Right now_

As the song ended I finished six daggers, despite what most people here believe I'm not that lazy and I definitely take work seriously, so it was really easy for me to dance, hammer and create rather quickly. Like I've mentioned before, I'm efficient.

* * *

I started bumping to Skye Sweetnum's _It Sucks_ when Finn came back into the forge, nodding once to him I began belting out some of the lyrics in English, "_It's so frustrating, you're not the type that I should be dating, no matter where I go or what I do. It sucks 'cause I wanna be with you… It's so frustrating, you're not the type that I should be dating, no matter where I go or what I do. It sucks 'cause I wanna be with you…_" I grinned at Finn's shaking head when I finally noticed the commotion from outside. 

"Hey Da', what's going on?" I asked my surrogate father.

"Now I don't want you doing anything you'll be punished for, but the knights…" I roughly tossed my iPod onto the nearest bench and bolted out the door completely disregarding my current state of dress; I was wearing a dirty beige halt tank top, under a knee-length leather apron, baggy leather breeches and oversized boots, I had soot covering my skin and a dirty grey kerchief over my hair.

When I got to the gates, there was already a crowd around the knights but I managed to push my way through to the front. Arthur regarded me for a moment before continuing to speak to someone else, and in that moment all my anger was brought back to the surface. Without thinking, I marched right up to the knight commander and hit him with a very well placed left hook. Before anybody could react I slipped away from the crowd and was back at the forge before anybody could notice.

* * *

Finn looked up from inspecting the dagger I had just finished. I was smiling completely pleased with myself. I had long forgiven the knights, but it felt wonderful to let Arthur have a piece of my mind. 

"What did you do?" Damn, Finn has long gotten to know me and my ways to be fooled by simple words and nonchalant gestures.

"Nothing. I'm going to clean up."

"Stop, turn around… Ria?" He held me in his fatherly/scrutinizing stare.

"So, I left hooked Artorius… no big" I shrugged before running up the rickety stair to my room. "Bye!"

* * *

When I came back down from a quick bath and change, I saw that Finn had guests… the knights. Arthur was sporting a lovely bruise on the side of his cheek that had me laughing inwardly. Apparently they were here to get some armor fixed or something, but all their attention was on me as I descended the stairs. My attention, however, was on the green-eyed knight behind Lancelot. 

"Lady Ria?" I ignored Arthur and pushed past the open arms of Lancelot before launching myself onto my boyfriend with a fierce kiss. I could hear the other knights hooting and whistling as Gareth and I snogged for who knows how long.

Finally I let him go for lack of air and took a moment to look at him. Gareth looked worn, but still very happy to see me. He had a beard coming in, but that I could live with. All that mattered was that he was alive and here with me.

The rest of the knights left the forge in search of the usual: drink, women, beds, drink and food. All of said 'usual' could be found at Hope-Sung Tavern, where Charity was. I introduced Finn to Gareth, and Finn was respectful if not distant.

I spent the rest of the evening with Gareth talking, cuddling and annoying Charity at the tavern with the other knights.

"I suspect that is the reception I can expect from you?" Gareth asked me as I sat on his lap, I had tried to get him to let me sit on my own, but he refused to let me; something about not having me in his arms like that. Dunno and dun rightly care. We watched as Galahad was trying to get Charity to sit on his lap unsuccessfully while Lamorak and Belvedere were trying to drink as much as Bors and Dagonet.

* * *

The night wore on and I was getting very tired, but I did find out why I had woken up cold and lonely that morning. Tristan came riding back in the middle of the night with reports of bandits. Arthur had deemed the mission too dangerous for Charity and I to continue with them so they left us. Whatever the reason, I would have still liked to know what the fuckin' hell was going on instead of them just leaving like sneaky thieves! I asked how long they were staying in Crest Hill, Percival told me that it should be at least a week. Stifling a yawn, I told Gareth I needed to get back to the forge, Finn would need me to finish the pans and cutlery for Wren's Bend by the end of the week, but I had a lot of other projects to finish. 

Getting up, we bid the rest of the knights good night before telling them to fuck off when they made all kinds of rude noises and gestures and suggestions of how little sleep we'd be getting.

I firmly told Finn that Gareth was staying with us, no ifs or buts about it. Surprisingly he agreed, I only hoped he wasn't thinking the same things the knights were.

* * *

"What are you afraid of, Ria?" Gareth asked me, his drowning green-eyes stared me down as we lay in bed that night. 

"Nothin'." I answered defiantly. His brow rose unconvinced. "What makes you think I'm afraid?"

"Not much, could it be the fact that everyone said you raged for a week about castration and flogging, but the moment I see you, you jumped straight into my arms happy?" He replied indifferently wrapping his arms around my shift covered waist. I laid my head against his bare chest.

"Maybe I just missed you. You're still my boyfriend, why shouldn't I be happy to see you?" I moved his arms tighter, inwardly I felt safe. He moved his hand to lift my chin to face him.

"Ria."

"Gareth." I blinked twice calling his bluff. I don't want him to know how scared I was, I hated being left behind… it was a horrible experience. Stupid, but still horrible.

He must have seen it in my eyes and I caved, "I'm scared to be left behind…it was an accident, but it still scared me. I was five with my mum and oldest brother, we're about sixteen years apart, we were at the market and somehow I got separated from them. I dunno what I was looking at, but I turned around and my mum and brother were gone. I cried so much because they left me. My mum thought my brother had me and my brother forgot I was even along. They left me in the market for four hours. It wasn't until my mum realized I wasn't singing along with the radio did they notice I wasn't with them. I know it's a stupid thing, but I've always hated being left behind. When you left, I was having flashbacks of that day all over again." I finished and looked up to Gareth's face… the rise and fall of his chest told me that he was fast asleep.

"Just don't leave me okay?" I whispered against his skin, he stirred a bit but didn't wake, "Its fine, you're better off not knowing."

* * *

The next morning, I was pleased that the knights were still here and that Gareth was still wrapped in my arms. He didn't mention anything about the conversation last night and that was fine with me. 

As promised they stayed for a week and a half, but during that time Gawain, Galahad, Gareth and I had fun pulling pranks on the other knights. Finn gave me the time off, so it was fine for me. Arthur stated that the men needed the rest, but carefully the knight commander and I avoided one another.

The three 'boys' and I had targeted Charity and Percival today with very imaginative uses of feathers, honey, dyes and Charity's make-up. After hearing Charity's screech, the four of us bolted out of her room like the bloody devil was at our heels. Needless to say, that the two refused to leave their rooms for the rest of the day and well into the next.

After a week, Jols rode into the tavern with news… a high and pompous Roman official was coming and the knights had to escort the man and his family from the shore. I had one more prank up my sleeve, one that involved all the knights… except Gareth. So that night whilst everyone else was asleep, I put a very thin lay of glue on their saddles. They won't feel anything until they've ridden for a while; I only wished that I could be there when they stopped for a break. I'm not a troublemaker, I just think they need to loosen up a bit… it's all in good fun. Besides, they **are** leaving me behind.

* * *

"Ria?" Finn called me. I was working on a set of long and short swords like I had seen him do. It had been another three months and as far as I knew, the knights had not come to the village, I was over my anger at them but I doubt they were over theirs of me. Maybe I shouldn'tve tried to glue them to their saddles. Oh well, water under the bridge and all that, truthfully I kinda miss the big idiots, they made me laugh and Gareth is still my boyfriend despite all the pranks I pulled. 

"RIA!" Finn yelled next to my head.

"AHHH! Gaad damnit Finn, I need my ears. What?" I had dropped the red-hot blade back into the fire when he yell and was now searching the hearth for the deviant steel. "Can't you just talk to me like a normal person? Geez."

"I did try talking to you; I do not understand why you wear those things in your ears." He waved at my white headphones. I gave a cry of triumph when I found the steel blade, "I must speak with you... it is rather important pet." Taking the headphones from my ears, I wrapped them in my pocket before going back to shape and folding the steel blade.

"If this is 'bout marrying me off again, Da' your wasting your breath and my time. I don't have a bride price and don't want one. Whatever the hell that is. Nor am I ready to get married... ever! And another thing, quit encouraging that stupid blither to court me that... what's his name? Whatever, I don't care. I'm not interested okay? Besides, I'm already with Gareth." I said intently as I kept banging the steel cold. The harsh clangs were tell-tale signs of my frustration. Charity had come by to annoy me earlier that day. That guy came by to try and win my affections only to be turned away and now Finn is (once again) trying to convince me to get married to one of the well-to-do villagers who are probably old enough to me my uncles! EW!

"Ria, you need to heat that before you can shape it again."

"What?" I looked down at the cold steel, the dents that the hammer made were evident and ugly. Damn, I had let myself get carried away in thought again.

"You got carried away again Ria," Finn cut me off before taking the steel blade from me and thrusting it back into the hearth.

"Now, this is not about marriage pet, yet it does concern your future." He pulled the heated blade from the fire after he sat me down on the nearby bench and began to fix the dents I had created earlier. "Over these past six months I have taught you everything I know of the blacksmith's work and you have made me proud to call you apprentice… and daughter." I beamed at his words, I still had no idea where this was going, but something was definitely up… Finn was giddy. "Victoria, not only have you made me proud as a teacher, but you have surpassed my skill in a shorter time then my own son, rest his soul. I have nothing more to teach you.

"Are you kicking me out!" I asked my voice in a fevered hitch.

"What? No, poppet, never. I just am saying that I have nothing more to teach you… But I know someone who would," Finn gripped my shoulder grinning widely, "My brother Argon is a master metalsmith in a well know trading center; I think you would do well to learn from him." I stared at my surrogate father unsure what I should say. "Victoria, I want to pass your apprenticeship over to my brother until you too become a master."

"Um… okay. Sounds interesting enough, but then what? Where do I go from there?" I replied with a disbelieving smile on my face, "I mean sure, I become a master but I'll have no business. People would rather go to an inadequate blacksmith than a master who is a woman Da'."

"They would if she were trained by the owner of Raven Armory poppet." I stared at him wide-eyed. I was rendered speechless as he told me how his brother is the master blacksmith of the best armory in the known world.

"Where?"

"Hadrian's Wall."

_**

* * *

A/N: Woo… I'm finally done with this chapter. Soooo sorry it took me forever. But we finally get her to the wall and back with the knights. Yay! I thought the blacksmith thing would be better than being a tavern maid… although effective, it's a bit over done. So this was chapter 8.**_


	9. Promises, Swords and Servants

_**Standard Disclaimer: KA and the legends are soooo not mine. The craziness of the characters is the only thing I own. Bad Language, Violence and Possible Sexual Scenes Warning. Don't like it, don't read.**_

**_Wow, Chapter 9… I got to this one quick, or it could just be me. I'm not sure. Thanks for sticking with me and for all the reviews I've gotten they've been an awesome help._**

_**Remember, any words spoken in Italics are supposed to be in English. And –**italics**- means actions during speech. **_

* * *

Promises, Swords and Servants

* * *

"Poppet?" 

"Yes, Da'?" I shifted in my seat to face Finn. We had an early start this morning to Hadrian's Wall where Argon, Finn's brother, was the master of Raven Amory.

"Why did you insist that Lady Charity accompany us on this trip?" He asked me puzzled, "Correct me if I am wrong but did you not say how much you hate her?"

"I hate her, yeah… but it's complicated Da'. I mean really complicated." I had not told him about the pact I made.

_

* * *

Flashback_

I missed it… dancing. I used to do it at any random moment before. I haven't danced for years and I was expected to dance for my cousin's birthday, I was to perform for a grand celebration but at least I wouldn't be by myself. Not like how I was this night and every night in the past few weeks.

I secured my "magic" iPod to my back pocket and played the Party playlist I created for the performance, the first dance was the sensually sharp Argentine Tango. Letting the music flow through me, I closed my eyes to the imaginary partner that "held" me in his arms. Humming to myself, I let the steps of the dance travel on the short grass of the clearing; because I had the music up loud I hadn't noticed that I had "visitors" until it was too late. Something hit the back of my head and all went black.

---

Sometime later I was rudely awaken by water (whether sanitary or not, I've no clue) to my face. "_Sonuvabitch!"_ Sputtering I tried to shake the wet tendrils of hair from my face because I found my hands and feet were bound with vines.

I was no longer in _my_ clearing, but in another surrounded by the deadly Woads I have come to fear. But that wasn't what really got me alarmed, oh no, it was more or less the fact that those Woads had their delightful spears and other pointy weapons directed at me… the tied up prisoner with no clue how to use a weapon let alone escape. Also I was in front of a "council" of Woads for some reason.

"_You've got to be shitting me!_" I exclaimed aggravated in English, which in turn was a bad move because the already threatening guards became scarier.

"Who are you?" one of the "council" stepped forward; he had wild graying hair, a heavily lined face and no idea of hygiene it seemed. I mean my older brother's two month old gym socks were probably a helluva lot cleaner than this guy.

The man repeated his question in his heavily accented Latin. Who wants to know, I thought, but the guards seemed more dangerous than I felt courageous.

"V-Victoria Azhar Ysolde Renaldi y Cortez." I stammered. Suddenly there was a flurry of conversation/yelling/pointing/more yelling and so on. All of it seemed geared towards me.

It wasn't until after all of that did they talk to me again. Merlin, the smelly old one, made everyone shut up before asking what I was doing in their forest. I refused to answer; he then asked where the other was and her name.

"Her name is Charity Godiva Templeton, if you're aiming to kill her be my guest. I doubt there is a person in this world who would love to see her demise." I replied hotly, "She lives in the tavern and enjoys being useless, bedding any available man and being a pain in my side."

"You have the chosen soul, but you are not the chosen one."

"What the fuckin' hell are you talking about?" I demanded, although I'm not sure why I did so in the first place. I wanted out, NOW.

As it turns out, Merlin had called a guiding spirit to lead his people, that guide was supposed to be Charity. However, through some cosmic mix-up, the guide was reincarnated in me while Charity just looks the part. Basically, I'm supposed be living her life in our time and she is supposed to have lived mine and brought back. Ooh and it gets better, because the cosmos fucked up by giving us the wrong lives and destinies I am the protector of the whoring she-bitch from everything/one whereas she completes her task as front-woman of some noble cause. I do all the fuckin' grunt work for the fucking plastic WHORE! I'M NOT EVEN SUPPOSED TO FUCKING BE HERE GAAD DAMNIT!

"No, I won't do it." I stated simply when Merlin finished speaking. The rest of the Woads just stared at me slack-jawed. Apparently nobody in their right minds said 'no' to Merlin… I _am_ nobody in my right mind! "I refuse to babysit that whore of a she-bitch just because you 'say so.' I have no loyalty to her, you or anybody else in this time. And you can't make me."

"You have no right to refuse… it is not so simple Victoria, time is against you. Time has stopped on you, things that were remain the same; your body should have the scars from the village but it does not, your items should be worn through but they are not. Your conception of time is no more as long as you are here. She has a destiny to fulfill and you have been pulled into it." I told him to go fuck himself and moved to leave; my restraints had long since been removed. "One cannot return without the other. She must complete her task, but you must be with her every step of the way, not before."

I bit my lip, "How long?"

"It is uncertain, the runes cast no answers."

"Oh, but they can tell you about my fucked up destiny?" I yelled, and then taking a deep breath to try and calm myself I tried another approach. "I'm supposed to wait for her to do whatever voodoo shit… do you realize that could take years? My family will think I'm dead, asshole! It's been six gawd-damned months since I was uprooted from my home! They've probably already got half the globe looking for me!" I was in hysterics, I missed my parents, my brother and sister, my friends, Sasha, my life and now I am forced to become a fuckin' handmaid for the most despicable being I have hated for years! Not to mention that I am probably gonna stay the same forever! Which, in its own right, could have its advantages and disadvantages, if you think about it.

Merlin offered me a boon for all I had to do. Constant protection for whatever dangers may come my way, guidance, no more attacks on any village I inhabited and the opportunity to learn magic if I so desired; those were his terms. I think they're getting the better of the deal, because I really don't have a choice and if I'm going to survive I will need as many allies as I could get, but that didn't mean I had to like my allies. He then gave me a pendant of black stone as a symbol of our agreement and my importance to the Woad people; it was roughly shaped like a guitar pick as well as light and thin like one too.

"This is Victoria, Protector of the Hope of Britain." He announced to the Woad people and they cheered enthusiastically. Shit.

_End Flashback_

* * *

"Yeah Da', it's very complicated," I reiterated with a half-smile. Finn seemed to accept my answer before turning back to the dirt road ahead of us. The next four days would be full of traveling to Hadrian's Wall with camping at night. Blech! 

Finn and I were bringing my best metalworks I had made under his tutelage to show to his brother my capability as well as sell. Charity was given some fine cloth to either make clothes (yeah right!) or to sell to get her on her feet. We also had Trent and his sister Marion along with us on our trip to Hadrian's Wall. Trent was not only the boy determined to marry me, but he was also a hopeful to apprentice with Argon too. Marion was my only friend in Crest Hill especially after Milo, Lukas and Darren went back to Wren's Bend; she was the only female willing to speak with me in truly friendly terms. Both of them shared their parents' plain dark brown hair and eyes, they were quite ordinary in their looks; yet Marion's 13 year old mind was far from ordinary and I enjoyed talking with her about random stuff without having to suffer the annoying giggling and gossiping that made a pre-teen teeny-bopper.

* * *

In the light of the early morning sun on the fifth day, the very top of the Great Wall could be seen. 

"Look there Ria… Hadrian's Wall, built three centuries ago. Can you imagine?" Finn said in wonder. It was a truly magnificent sight and took the moment to enjoy it in the brilliant glow of dawn. Unfortunately, my moment was disturbed by a weird sounding snore from Charity in the back of the wagon.

* * *

"Nay, absolutely not. The boy can stay, aye, not the girl." Argon crossed his massive arms across his broad chest. Unlike his brother, who was tall, jovial, light and handsome for his age; Argon was short, stout, stern and had a sour look on his face. "She's too small, just look at her." Argon had been pointing at Marion who stood next to Trent while I was leaning against a table. 

"Who're you talkin' about? Marion's just a kid and hasn't the talent to become a blacksmith unless she tried." I quirked an eyebrow and the man looked directly at me.

"Argon, this is Victoria… the one I want you to take under your wing. She is talented and fast, she could learn much from you brother." Finn put in. He was trying to show him the swords and such I had made, but Argon did not seem impressed. Inwardly I beamed at my 'father' but kept my face as expressionless as possible. The two looked about ready to get into a fight, which would definitely not be a good thing.

Argon held out the sword and twirled it a bit. Again he didn't look awed by it. "It looks pretty, but is it any good?"

"Of course it is good, it is strong and sharp. A master blade, Argon."

"You have never wielded a blade like I have, Finn. You cannot possibly know if it is a good blade or not." Then he turned and pointed the tip to me, "You, girl, have you ever used a blade before? One that was not for the kitchen?" I bristled at the implication that I actually cooked.

"No, one I don't cook, two blades are not wielded back where I'm from and three if you don't get that sword outta—" Finn covered my mouth and pushed me behind him with a nervous chuckle.

"Brother, I may not have wielded a blade, but I know my swords and they work she does is wonderful, I could not be prouder of any other apprentice."

"You have only ever had one apprentice Finn, your son." Argon spat bitterly taking me by surprise, I just didn't understand how Argon could be so cold. Something was going on, but I did not want to b a part of it.

"Forget it Da'. It's not worth it if Argon won't even look at my work or give me a chance. SO, let's just sell what we've got and go back. Being your apprentice is probably more fun anyway." I shot Argon an evil glare before wishing Trent and Marion good luck and then exiting the forge.

* * *

"How much for these daggers?" a man asked my father. 

"What is your offer?" I rolled my eyes at Finn's response. We had set up a temporary stall in the marketplace and everyone completely ignored me. I listened as Finn tried to sell some of my work and realized that he was getting cheated. I'm not one to blow my own horn, but really Finn is one of the worse merchants I have ever encountered.

They finally came to an agreement, the man walked away with a pair of ornate daggers and had a smug grin on his face while Finn handed me the money… 13 coins?

"Da! I don't believe that, just 13 for the pair of them? I'm selling the next one, okay? Just sit there and act senile… confused… erm, let me do this okay?"

The next customer was fingering a fine chamber pot I had learned to engrave with flowers and such. She asked me how much and made an offer of 20 coins. Finn sounded eager to accept, but I apologized to the woman explaining that he was confused and didn't understand the worth of his work (my work really). She looked sympathetic and upped the price. After much haggling, the pot sold for 98 coins and two chickens to another woman who got into the sale.

Triumphantly I grinned at Finn's awestruck face, immediately he agreed to let me handle all of the negotiations and sales.

About three sales later Marion joined us and helped me sell. "How is it you make a more profitable sale than I ever could?" Finn asked us after I sold a set of goblets for a pig and 163 coins.

"Women are very good negotiators," Marion replied.

"Well, I'm not sure 'bout that but back home I spent a summer with my aunt and uncle in their shop. There I learned the art of haggling."

"Interesting… these are very well made master blacksmith," a familiar booming voice chuckled, quickly I turned to see a few of the knights at our stall, Gareth, Gawain, Lancelot, Tristan and Kay. Squealing I launched myself into Gareth's arms showering him with kisses. Around us I could hear the other making comments, but I didn't care.

"Where have you been?" I asked as we finally separated.

"On missions and skirmishes, we haven't any time to come see you, forgive me?" Gareth pleaded.

"I'd be lying if I didn't." I hugged him tightly. The other resumed their talk with Finn about the works we had on display. Apparently they seemed very impressed.

"Lady Ria, you made all of these?" Gawain asked me, I nodded once and that spurred a flurry of questions and praise from the knights.

"Ria pet," (yeah, it sounds like Chia Pet) "Go on and see the fort, I can handle it here." Finn told me.

"Uh-uh. Da' you are the worse sales person I've ever met, no I can see the fort tomorrow or something, it's not important." I smiled to Gareth, who had taken to staying by my side as his brother knights went off through the market.

* * *

Some time later I was doing the happy dance. Not only had we sold every merchandise I had made, but I was invited to meet the other knights at the tavern (with Finn's permission, like I needed it). 

"1200 coins, four geese, six chickens and TWO pigs!" I counted off our profits. We were back at Argon's place because Finn is too cheap to stay at the inn. Eh, as long as I got a roof over my head, I got no complaints. "This is so cool!"

A knock at the door drew our attention from the success we had. Marion said it was Gareth from the other side of the door. Smoothing out my only dress and cleanest outfit (a green peasant style outfit, loose and comfortable) I quickly left to meet my boyfriend and the other knights.

"Ready for a night of drinking?" Galahad asked me.

"I don't drink, but I'll have fun watching you get _crunked_… erm drunk." I grinned as we made our way to the tavern.

* * *

When we got there, the knights were disturbed to see the doors closed when normally they would be open, especially since it was such a warm night. The others shrugged it off and burst through the wooden doors with much noise and laughter. As sudden as their noise came, it disappeared. 

"Hey… what's going on?" I asked pushing through them with Gareth in tow. There at the front of the bar was a group of men, old and somewhat young, surrounding a table where a sullen young girl stood… NAKED!

"Close that door, I'm trying to run a business." An obscenely fat and tall man bellowed.

It was in that instant I saw red, fury boiled in my veins that out did any hate I felt for Charity and the rest of that superficial world.

"WHAT IN THE FUCKING HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING YOU GAWD DAMNED FUCKING ASSHOLE?" I yelled pulling the girl down and behind me, shielding her with my body. I tore off my cloak and wrapped it around the shivering little body of the girl. The patrons' angry protests were inaudible to me as I tried to calm the child. She squeaked as the tavern owner advanced toward me only to be stopped by Gareth and the other Sarmatian knights.

"That girl is mine by right; it is my will to do what I wish. And I wish to sell her virginity." At these words I stopped in mid-tie of the cloak strings. The little girl in front of me watched me with wide frightened eyes but I paid her no mind. Whirling around to face the tavern owner I landed a fierce jump kick to his chest followed by a roundhouse kick in the stomach forcing him to fall back onto the table smashing it to smithereens. I was deaf to the angry grunts and voices of the tavern owner and the auctioneers.

I pulled the girl with me to the corner with Tristan and Gareth as my guards; the matter was being taken care of with Arthur, Finn and the Tavern owner. The other patrons were kicked out for the time being. Gareth handed me his cloak and I wrapped it around the girl with my own, my boyfriend looked a little disappointed that I wasn't wearing it despite the fact I was shaking a bit… mostly out of anger.

* * *

At least an hour later the tavern owner Regnald returned with Finn and Arthur, I stood defensively in front of the girl. I still did not know her name because I had been stewing over how best to castrate and kill the man to talk to her. Arthur, through gritted teeth, told me that legally the girl was under Regnald's guardianship and that he did have the right to do as he wished. 

"That's bullshit!"

"I bought the chit, now return her to me!" Regnald yelled attempting to lunge at me only to be stopped by four men and surrounded by Sarmatians.

"YOU BOUGHT HER?" I shrieked in equal volume. They all winced, except for Tristan (who shows neither emotions nor expressions), at my outburst. Oy… my throat is going to be so sore.

"Aye, and if you take her, you'll be arrested for theft." He grinned evilly at me thinking I would back down.

Without a second thought, I untied the coin purse at my waist and threw is roughly at Regnald's face hitting his nose with a sick crack. I barely gave him a chance to yell for I held my favorite dagger (the first good one I ever made) to his crotch.

"Here's the deal, her guardianship for 1200 coins and you get to keep your shortest appendage. Deal?" I pressed the blade harder to prove my point, he squeaked and squirmed, and I believe all the other men felt glad that they were not in Regnald's place. No one intervened. He nodded "Good, this girl is now my servant –_inwardly I cringed at the idea_- you come near her, threaten her, touch her or do anything to her along those lines, you will **not** live to regret it. **Am I clear**?" Regnald carefully nodded again and I sheathed my blade. Then holding out my hand, I led the girl out of the tavern and back to Argon's forge.

* * *

"Marion… you awake?" I knocked on the door that Marion and Trent shared for now. Trent answered groggily, Argon preferred early mornings, and told me his sister was in my room. 

There I told Marion what happened and she willingly helped me. Together, we set up a bath and for the first time I actually got a good look at her.

"Hey kiddo, I forgot… what's your name?" I was washing her back careful of the bruises I found, I somehow managed to keep my anger inside at the thought of this little girl being manhandled by that creep.

"E'erybody calls me Brat, short fer Immagonkillyeyuhlilbrat." Her bright green eyes would've normally made me jealous as she looked at me with hope.

"Huh. Is that hyphenated or one thing?" I asked flatly, Marion started to giggle which caused 'Brat' to giggle and soon we all started giggling. "Marion, you got any clothes she can borrow?"

* * *

All cleaned up she was a darling little girl of twelve with fiery red hair, a short stature, and more than enough attitude in her half-pint sized form than me on my monthlies. I was very pleased with myself. 

"Ria? Can I come in?" Finn opened the door a crack. I nodded for Marion to greet my father.

There at the door was Arthur, Gareth, Bors, Finn and a red-headed woman I've never seen before with Bors' arm around her waist.

"Vanora!" 'Brat' ran to the red-head woman, I was thinking that this was her mother for a moment… maybe it was the red-hair. Vanora, Marion, 'Brat', and Bors left the room so Finn and Arthur could speak with me.

Arthur handed me a stack of papers and told me that 1) These were the guardianship papers for 'Brat' 2) I had to sign said papers and 3) I should probably avoid the tavern for the time being.

"No matter, Finn and I are going back to Crest Hill in a few days, so going out to get drunk is not on the agenda." I told the knight commander as I tucked the papers in a satchel.

"Actually pet," Finn came to sit on the bed, "my brother has reconsidered giving you an apprenticeship, he saw your work, thinks your good enough for a trial."

Really? That's interesting.

_**

* * *

A/N: I hope you enjoyed this one. Please review. I love to get reviews, I take suggestions when I can get them to fit. Although anything along the lines of killing off Charity will not be taken, you now know why we can't kill her off. Eh… chapter 9, sweet jeezus this was hard. Thanks indefinitely to my reviewers. One more thing, the bit about Brat being sold was inspired by the story ¨Book of Memories¨ by Melosine. Thanks for letting me use it.  
**_

**_Shevaun: Thanks for the review, sorry for the wait. But hopefully the anticipation was worth it._**

**_KnightMaiden: Glad you think so. Hope this chapter was good enough._**


	10. Losing Grip

**_Standard Disclaimer: KA and the legends are soooo not mine. The craziness of the characters is the only thing I own. Bad Language, Violence and Possible Sexual Scenes Warning. Don't like it, don't read._**

**_A/N: Chapter 10…FYI this one gets a little emotional. I was having a helluva time trying to write this. Oh yeah, there is some rather graphic language in this chapter, if you get offended by that type of thing, I suggest skipping over that little section. I'll let you know when it comes up._**

_**Before I forget, there are some themes regarding sexual orientation, again if you are offended, turn back now.**_

* * *

Losing Grip

* * *

The sunlight poured from the window waking me with its harsh brightness, groaning in cuddled closer to Gareth's warm tunic covered chest. It was comfortable in his arms, not only does he respect me, but he's a total sweetie! He doesn't try to force sex on me and I love him for that… yeah… I love him. Placing a chaste kiss on his neck I wiggled into his encircling warmth. I really do love this man. 

A screech sounded making me look to the window at Tristan's hawk. Gareth woke groggily, and I bristled.

"Argh! Gaad damned bird!" I yelled throwing another pillow at the bird, which instinctively flew away and the pillow went out the window. "Damnit."

"Lose another one?" Gareth asked nuzzling my neck. He pulled me closer to his warmth, under normal circumstances my anger would've melted, but I was already irritated.

"How many times have I told that damned scout to make sure that stupid bird of his leaves me alone?" I huffed, "He knows I hate slash _(yeah, I really do say slash when talking about two things sometimes)_ fear birds and still he lets it wake me in the morning." I threw off the covers in attempts to give Tristan a piece of my mind.

"Should you really go out like that my love?" Gareth's husky voice asked from the bed. "The view is nice and I'm sure the others would approve, if that is your wish." I looked down and realized I was only wearing my thin black tank and boy shorts underoos. Giggling I conceded to forgiving Tristan _this_ once.

* * *

Six long months inched by at a tortoise-like pace. Although Argon agreed to let me be one of his apprentices, it didn't mean that he liked me. I mean he gave me one probationary year and if I haven't proved to be worth my salt he would send me back to Finn 'crying like the weak little lass I was'. So far I managed to prove him _so_ wrong, I somehow managed a system to evenly dole out the work amongst the apprentices and Argon which would pull up profits. He won't admit it, but I checked his books (when he wasn't around) and I improved his business twice as much. 

Charity would occasionally stop by to annoy me, but THANK GOD for Vanora. If it weren't for Bors' lover keeping the platinum blonde bitch queen busy, I would've throttled her by now. Really, there is only so much I can take. And Vanora has actually gotten Charity to work; I mean the whole serving drinks, cleaning up, etc. VANORA IS BRILLIANT!

Brat (the little 12 year old I "saved") is also a godsend, despite the attitude and rough edges; she handles the domesticities that I could never do in a million billion years. She has become more of a sister than my hired help.

One tiny hitch though, I've had to endure Gareth noticing the little things that shouldn't be noticed. For example, I'm supposed to have scars from when the Woads first attacked, but since I don't, this has roused Gareth into questioning me. Not good. Also, any ow's, hurts, pains or bruises from before my trip through time have not healed in any way shape or form. I've got a skinned right knee when I tripped on the carpet before all this, I'm not worried, but I get the occasional worried looks from the healers, Dagonet and Darren because it really hasn't changed… I've taken to being extra careful just in case.

* * *

If I thought the weather was bad in my time with the accessibilities to modern conveniences, it is **nothing**, I mean **NOTHING** compared to … well the past, I guess. Winters were absolutely horrible, bitterly cold that I spent most of my time working in the forge just to stay warm when Gareth wasn't around. Or in Arthur's small library improving my knowledge and writing daily in my notebook.

* * *

During the long months I had gotten to know Vanora and love her like I did my older sister for that was what she was to me, an older sister. Under Arthur's tutelage, Brat and I learned to read and write in Latin in exchange for English, Spanish, and Arabic lessons. Why does it seem any deal I make the other party gets the better part? 

I have started to become comfortable amongst the people of the fort, well except for most of the tavern girls, Argon and the Roman soldiers because my boyfriend is Sarmatian. Now really that's just RACIST!

* * *

There have been few Woad skirmishes during this time. This really confused the knights and Romans, but I was immensely pleased. It meant that my bargain was being honored, my friends were safe and everything would work out okay. 

Gareth and I became closer (in a way) over this time and I learned something that was rather interesting… he is bisexual. I've never had a problem with it, I mean Sasha is bi too and he's my best friend, now I know another person that swings both ways. And **ALTHOUGH**, he loves me and is attracted to me, my boyfriend has the hots for a certain resident womanizing knight by the name of Lancelot. I think when he told me, our romance kinda fizzled into deep friendship, pity.

However, for the sake of appearance we were still boyfriend and girlfriend in title if not affection. It hurt me so much how, although as friends we were closer, the relationship between us suffered greatly. I just tried to do my best, really I did, but this ruse of a romance was just that, a hoax.

This ruse, sadly, did put a bit of a strain on me because I wanted something I couldn't really have… an honest relationship. This and other things led to a lot of arguments that didn't go unnoticed (just unspoken) by the others. On top of that, Argon had started to overwork me and demanded that I at least have the basics of swordplay before I could actually make a good sword, but Gareth refused to teach me or let any of the other knights do it.

* * *

"Why not? I'm pretty damn capable of learning it y'know." 

"Ria, you know it's not that." He was tired of this argument, but it had to be had. "I will always be here to protect you."

"That's bullshit and you know it. You just don't want me to learn! I demand to know why!"

"Because I will be here for you, if not me then one of the others." His tone was exasperated and tight, but I refused to give up.

"What about my job Gareth? Didja consider that? Argon rejects my ability as a blacksmith because I cannot wield a sword! And therefore has declined to teach me more than mending and making fucking HORSESHOES!" I yelled. "What harm can come from teach me, hm?"

"What harm? What harm? Victoria, you are a **woman**, you already have gossip surrounding your life, you already have an uncommon line of work, and you already have difficulties dealing with people of this fort. And now you want to add to that?"

Oh no, he didn't just pull the sex card. I bridled with anger, "What does my being a woman have to do with anything? What do I care about the opinions of anyone else? There are women who fight Gareth, you said so yourself, the Sarmatian women pick up arms and fight. I may not be Sarmatian, but I know I can do this. Know why? Because I'm different."

"I know you are different, but it's different here too." He tried to grip my shoulders, but I pulled away. "Does it make a difference if I'm concerned for you?"

"I'm not stupid y'know? I know things are different."

"I didn't say that. I'm saying that you don't understand the concepts here." Gareth desperately tried to reason, but I was too angry to see that.

"I do. And I intend to change them for the better." I shot back throwing a well-made Samartian dagger at the door next to his head.

He pulled the dagger and sheathed it in his belt. "What's in your head, girl? Think you can save the world? Hm?"

"Maybe I do. Maybe I want to help everyone I possibly can. What's wrong with that?" I could feel my voice getting hoarse, but I won't back down.

"You're just as naïve as Arthur." That stung, and it was written on my face and in my eyes.

"At least he does something about the injustices that are taking place. What are **you** doing?"

"I follow his lead because I am loyal to him. I don't give a damn about his cause; I know that he will lead me well."

"If you didn't care about his cause, why did you save me?" I hissed before storming out the room. I could hear him following me calling my name, demanding that I come back or at least wait for him. A few of the other knights poked their head out of their rooms telling us to keep quiet, it got so annoying that Percival ended up with a right hook to the jaw from me. Maybe I wasn't being reasonable, but I didn't care. All those who were smart stayed out of my way; those that didn't ran for their lives.

* * *

Somehow, Gareth caught up with me and dragged me back to his room kicking and screaming. Bors made a comment about putting me in my place, but all I could do was glare evilly and yell obscenities at the big man. Some stuff was actually bad enough to make even Bors blush. 

Gareth finally put me down and I lunged at him trying to knock him against the wall so I could run out of there, but being that he was stronger than me by so much and wasn't moved an inch. So I started slamming my fists into his chest, face, abdomen, basically any part I could reach to inflict some kind of damage… even his goods, which made him react by pushing me back. I landed on the bed and tried to lunge him again. **_(A/N: This part basically is insult I could think of and get from my beta and Tracy 137, if you don't like it or if you get offended you can skip over this)_**

"You're a gawd-damned fucking bastard. I hate you!" I threw a chamber pot at him.

"Ignorant little bitch!" he caught it and set it down.

"Cock-sucking, father-fuckin' sunnvabitch!" I threw the plaster vase for water.

"Sniping pint-sized harpy!" He ducked and it shattered on the wall.

"Horse-faced, ogre-humping asshole!" I hurled his training sword at him.

"Wench!" He moved to the side and it stuck into the wood.

"Limp noodle!" I screamed heaving a drawer from the nightstand at him.

"Talentless whore!" He ducked again. From there, incoherencies were yelled in several different languages.

"I HATE YOU!" We both yelled at the same time panting and seething. The door was open to reveal a bewildered Jols and a few bemused knights.

"Um, Gareth you're needed in the Meeting Hall." Gareth somehow composed himself and nodded. "Ria."

"Hi." I croaked out. Gareth took one look at me and I could see it all in his face, he was mocking me! "Asshole!" I managed in a final croak as Jols closed the door.

* * *

CLANG! CLANG! CLANG! I had long gotten over my anger of Gareth and was in the forge finishing the new armor for him I had started a while ago. Argon wasn't around so it was cool. I shouldn'tve reacted the way I did, and I probably shouldn'tve yelled at Bors and hit Percival. I had a few apologies to make when they were done with their meeting… it's been taking a while. 

Finally I finished it, including the engravings of his tribe. I was proud of it, not only was it light but it was also durable and shiny. I had made plans to make all of the knights' new armor, given that I had time, but this was my apology to Gareth; especially since he doesn't know about it.

"Ria," Brat called me, "They're back." Who's back? The knights? I thought they were in a meeting. I guess I had been so absorbed I hadn't realized they left or I would've said good luck or something like that.

Wiping the sweat of the forges off my sooty brow I hurried to meet the knights with Gareth's present wrapped in oilcloth in my arms. I felt like I was beaming, this was the perfect gift for the most awesome best friend despite the quirks.

The normal chatter was absent the closer I got to the knights' courtyard, it confused and frightened me. With every step the tighter anxiety knotted in my stomach, my gut was telling me something was wrong and I quickened my pace. The crowd was there, but they were so sullen. As though they all sensed me, the crowd was parted directly to the knights.

There stood a stony-faced Arthur in my path. "Victoria…" He started, but my attention was diverted to the figures on the ground being nudged by two horses; a tan mare and dusky brown stallion. Dropping the new armor I rushed to the side of the mare, Gareth's mare, and lifted the cloth with shaky hands. Shock overcame me as I looked upon the blood splattered face of my knight in shining armor and my heart shattered. I uttered not a word as I stroked his hair and face gently… my mind couldn't wrap around it. My boyfriend, my best friend, my Gareth lay dead with a twisted peaceful look on his face, it was too much and I passed out in Lancelot's arms.

* * *

Sometime later I woke in my room at Argon's; my dreams had been filled with chaos and death. Groggy and lightheaded, I didn't recognize where I was and then realization hit me like a cannon ball to the stomach. I jumped up from my bed and bolted to the knights' quarters in my pajama top and boy short underoos. 

I slammed open the door to find the dreaded truth. From the window of his... no not his anymore, from this room I could see the serfs digging in the knights' cemetery two graves, for Percival and Gareth.

"GARETH!" I screamed in agony, falling to my knees I wept all my emotions out in the tears that fell down my cheeks. Pain, anguish, heartbroken and above all… guilt. Last we spoke we were angry and said we hated one another. I fell asleep in his bed sobbing as I wrapped myself in his discarded tunic.

* * *

That was how Arthur and Tristan found me later, a crying mess. Arthur gently gathered me in his arms and soon his shirt was soaked through with my tears and snot. 

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry…" I mumbled into his chest. He told me it was alright for me to grieve, that it was normal. "Who was it? Woads?" Tristan nodded solemnly… they had broke their pact, there will be retribution.

* * *

Percival and Gareth's funeral was a very grand and solemn affair. Words were said, hugs of solace were given and offerings to the gods and God were made. Even Charity was solemn and serious about the whole situation. Only I wasn't there, I couldn't bring myself to do it. Brat told me all about it, how Lamorak, Kay and Tinnius grieved for their family. I was urged to go to the funeral by Vanora, but Brat (bless her) told her I was in no condition. At least I wasn't in any condition to say good-bye, I was however strong enough to see the Woads. And Merlin had a lot to answer for. 

**_

* * *

A/N: Well, how was it? Good? Not good? Feedback is much appreciated. I'm working on the next chapter right now. _**

_**Thanks much to KnightMaiden, who was my only review for the last chapter… You definitely rock!**_


	11. Taped Up Hearts

**_Standard Disclaimer: KA and the legends are soooo not mine. The craziness of the characters is the only thing I own. Bad Language, Violence and Possible Sexual Scenes Warning. Don't like it, don't read._**

**_A/N: Whoo hoo chapter 11! The last chapter was emotional neh? Well, yeah… that's how I wanted it. She's never had to experience something like that and so her reaction was hard to depict. Despite it all, Ria is a bit sheltered. Well, I hope this chapter is just as enjoyable._**

_**Remember, any words spoken in Italics are supposed to be in English. And –**italics**- means actions during speech. **_

* * *

Taped Up Hearts

* * *

I had snuck into the stable, no longer afraid of the horses. Other thoughts clouded that fear. Gareth's horse was there sizing me up with one brown eye before whickering and allowing me to approach. I led her out the stall and to a forgotten hole in the wall.

* * *

The fact that I have practically no horse riding experience made little difference to Gareth's mare. I was clinging onto her mane tightly because 1) I don't know how to put on the horse's tack and 2) I barely knew what I was doing. 

My mind was befuddled; I was heartbroken, betrayed, and most of all one mad-angry bitch. They had broken their pact with me and there will be retribution! The mare galloped steadily in the approaching night towards the dark forest.

The darkness was a bit disconcerting… but duh, its night in a forest Ria.

I tried to dismount the mare with a lot of struggle, until she lowered down to let me off. Patting her nose I walked further into the wood calling the magician out.

"MERLIN!" The wind carried my voice through the dark. "MERLIN! You have no honor! Your people broke our pact; I am NO LONGER BOUND TO HER!" Breathing hard I tore off the black stone pendant and held it high. "Do you hear me? IT IS OVER! I will do everything in my power to have you wiped out…"

"You need not shout, child." Merlin's ancient voice interrupted me. Spinning around I faced the dark wizard… and a small group of Woad Warriors. Fun.

Angrily I threw the necklace at the old man's face; the warriors gripped their weapons threateningly at the indiscretion. Merlin merely blinked at me and signaled for someone to give him the pendant.

"Victoria, those whom you grieve died not by the blade of my people…"

"Shifting the blame, how unlike the wise Merlin of my childhood." I drawled as the wind swirled my hair and clothes around my body making me shiver involuntarily.

"I do not, child…"

"YOU'VE TAKEN AWAY SOMEONE I LOVED!" I yelled drawing out my hidden dagger and pointing it at the man.

A young woman leaped defensively in front of Merlin… the same woman who attacked me back at Wren's Bend!

"You." Shock coursed through me when I realized how much this woman looked like Merlin… was she his kid? "Yours, Merlin?" He didn't have to say anything; the tension in the woman's face told me everything.

I didn't realize I had moved let alone lunged at them until I felt a jolt of pain in my side. Dropping my weapon I gripped my side to see my own lifeblood on my hands seeping through my clothes. The fucking bitch slashed me!

Falling to the ground gasping at the gaping hole in my side I could only listen to Merlin's words. "Return to the fort Victoria, our pact is not broken. Your mind is clouded with grief and your actions this night shall not be against you. I will have those that grieve your heart sought out and condemned, but know this it was not **my** tribe." Merlin had one of the Woads tie the pendant around my neck once again though I had fought and thrashed (in pain I may add) I was put back on the mare to be sent back to Hadrian's Wall. God, they couldn't even wrap up my wound! Those fucking bastards!

* * *

Somewhere along the way, I must have passed out or fallen asleep because I found myself being stared at by many pairs of eyes. 

"¡Ai Dios Mio!" **_(A/N: Translation- Oh my God!)_** I exclaimed struggling to get up only to hiss in pain from my side. Cold and shaking I found myself in the grazing field just outside of Hadrian's Wall… surrounded by the sheep. Damn. Hugging myself, I saw that Gareth's mare was nowhere to be found. Double Damn. My body is so cold and sore, but somehow I managed to stagger to the gate of the Wall by dawn.

"Who approaches Hadrian's Wall?" A Roman soldier called down. They must've known it was me and decided to get on my nerves; it was too far to the forgotten hole so the front door is my best bet for help.

"Open the fucking door you butt fugly bastard!" I angrily replied. There was some commotion before the gates were opened to me and Dagonet ran out catching me as I fell from exhaustion, blood loss and cold.

The big man's words of concern were an inaudible babble. All activity around me as he carried me through the fort was in slow motion. The people of the Wall stared at me in disapproving looks or pity; I could only stare back blankly.

* * *

From there, everything was a fuzzy mess. I think Arthur was angry, I'm not entirely sure though… so was Brat and Vanora and some other people… but I couldn't really recognize who was who. I do remember warmth, I think Brat, Marion and Vanora gave me a bath to clean my wounds… and something soft, probably my bed and pillow… and someone's eyes watching me before I fell into complete unconsciousness.

* * *

The days following my confrontation with Merlin I was in a methodological stupor. Although it didn't seem like it to everyone else, my mind was at work. I wanted to protect those my heart had opened for, the knights. I found kinship in Lamorak and Kay, for they were Gareth's brother and cousin. They told me stories of when the three were children and made me smile. My heart was being taped back together until I finally got the courage to visit Gareth and Percival's graves. 

Lamorak accompanied me as I held Gareth's finished armor to my breast. Gulping, I saw Gareth and Percival's swords embedded in the grass, the tears formed in my eyes as memories of the two played in my eyes. The most recent had been the fight and all the mean things I said. As I kneeled between their graves I gently placed the armor on Gareth's grave. "_Good night, sweet prince…_." I whispered quoting _Hamlet_ and kissed my fingers to his and Percival's swords. I sat there until my legs were too cramped to move and Lamorak was forced to carry me back.

"What did you say Ria?" he asked as we made our way back to the forge.

"Someday… someday I'll tell you. Thanks for taking me, it really meant a lot," I shook my head and hugged him tight. I found solace and reprieve from my emotions that I knew everything would be better.

In my room I found a little feline messenger from Merlin. A tiny wildcat with bright green eyes stared at me with a bit of folded parchment.

_They are found._ The note said.

The little tabby-like kitten circled a spot on my bed before doing what I had originally intended… she fell asleep. Petting her soft baby fur, I reread the message countless times trying to make sense of it.

I can barely tell you what I thought… those that killed Gareth and Percival have been found and killed. I don't wish for anyone's death, except maybe Charity but she's an entirely different manner. I felt the twinge of guilt on my conscience at that.

I really wanted everything to be better.

* * *

Once I had recovered fully from my wounds and deemed healthy, I threw myself into blacksmithing with Merlin's gift at my heels. The little wildcat followed me everywhere; it would have been annoying if she weren't so cute. Despite my efforts to give the animal back, she would always manage to return to my side that I just gave up. Because of it, I started calling her "Loca" and I guess it stuck.

* * *

In the melting weeks I didn't just occupy my time with work from Argon, but also on my plan to protect my knights. I refused to abandon anyone to the embrace of Death, so I worked on the creation of unique armor for them.

* * *

"_God Vicky, you're so boring. All you do is work, work, and work. You've not even bothered me in so long._" Charity drawled behind me. Oh Gaad, not her again. Ignore, ignore, ignore… she'll just go away if you ignore the annoying pest. She didn't, actually my ignoring her led Charity to believe that I was giving her time to talk. 

"_DAMNIT!_" I yelled pulling back my hand; I had almost slammed the hammer on my finger instead of the steel. Whipping my head around to glare at the pest; I growled, "_Go away,_" pointing the glowing red-hot sword at her.

Pouting she started back towards the exit muttering, "_You need to get laid Vicky. You're too uptight._" With that she knocked down some of the armor I had finished.

"Yes, you can bite her heels Loca," I instructed as I went back to work. The little wildcat growled and padded after the bitchy blonde. Terrified squealing rang through the forge making me smirk. Moments later my little pet stalked back to my side purring with a piece of Charity's skirt in her little jaws. "Good girl."

* * *

Countless months later, the knights were in the training court outfitted in new, bright, shiny, light, steel armor. They donned my labor of love proudly and I was beaming. In the time it took for everything to sort of pass, my heart was taped back together and it felt so much better watching the knights of Arthur's Legendary Round Table strut like bright, shiny peacocks in my creation. 

The making of the armor wasn't the hard part; I mean I did spend a lot of time trying to get it just right with the measurements and all. Really, spending afternoon after afternoon chasing grown men in the hot sun with a measuring rope was not my idea of fun (despite how funny it must have looked). The most difficult part was engraving the right tribes on the right armors.

Few of them even talked about home to me. Other times I had to be sneaky and research in Arthur's library (which usually led from one thing of interest to another). I even had to get Brat and Loca to sneak me info.

But… in the end it all paid off. I really couldn't begin to describe the joy I felt then. It was watching a kid at Christmas when I pulled the sheet off the armor.

Bors and Dagonet both nearly crushed me in tight hugs, Vanora had to slap Bors over the head just to get him to let go and give me air. Darren and Lamorak smothered me with kisses to my cheeks. Lancelot pulled me to him suggesting that I stop by his room for a proper thank you. Gawain and Galahad offered to buy me drinks for the rest of my life. Lionell, Tinnius, Kay and Belvedere were speechless and in shock until I suggested to Brat to get Charity's make up bag.

When I present Arthur his own armor, he too was surprised I even considered him. "Ria, I do not understand. Why did you do all this?"

"Let's just say this was my way of taping my heart back together and leave it at that, okay?" I grinned.

Tristan's reactions… well, I was really hoping for something, anything. But he just took the armor and nodded. "Fine, be like that! See if I ever make you anything again!" I called after him.

* * *

Their appreciation for my work elated me. Even when they left for a mission against bandits, I wasn't worried. I've tested their armor myself against heavy sword and impact, I wasn't that good, but I know the armor was. 

But all the beautiful protective covering, strong and sturdy, couldn't always have protected them. It was at least eight or nine months from Gareth's and Percival's deaths that winter came. With it, influenza settled over Britain

* * *

_**Whew! Another chapter done and this was a pain in the ass. I'm trying to get everything into play. And it hasn't really been easy. Papers, midterms and the like are driving me up the wall, but I try my best to make it interesting. Reviews are always appreciated!  
**_

_**Thanks much to my reviewers, YOU GUYS ROCK!**_

_**KnightMaiden: Thank you for the review. Pairing will have to wait… well shit happens and so maybe a new pair will happen or not. You'll just have to wait and see. Thanks again.**_

_**The Wild Woman: Thanks for the review. Yeah the heartbreak was bad, but in a way necessary.**_

**_Evenstar-mor2004_****_: Sorry for not leaving Merlin castrated, although it was anticipated I couldn't do it. He's supposed to help her on this path, if he was castrated then the likelihood he would help Ria would've gone down. Thanks for reviewing._**

_**mysticpig: A new reviewer! Coolness! Thanks for your review.**_


	12. All Things New

_**Standard Disclaimer: KA and the legends are soooo not mine. The craziness of the characters is the only thing I own. Bad Language, Violence and Possible Sexual Scenes Warning. Don't like it, don't read.**_

_**A/N: Yay! Chapter 12! Woo Hoo! Love the reviews, you guys rock! Remember, any words spoken in Italics are supposed to be in English. And –**italics**- means actions during speech. **_

* * *

All Things New

* * *

"Ria dear," I looked up from the stacks of orders I was reading to see Vanora and her brood just outside the forge. Removing my reading glasses, I grinned and greeted my friends with hugs. "Ria, are ye terribly busy, lass? I need some'un ta watch th'young 'uns while I'm at work. It's so 'ard without Rebecca now." 

I nodded in reply, "Sure, not a problem. I need a break anyway. Things have been so hectic since the epidemic and the burials. I'm just glad that Dagonet found those herbs when he did or else this'd be a dead island." She smiled sadly at me in understanding. The kids bombarded me with questions, stories and little oddities that Vanora didn't have time to tell me anything before heading over to the tavern she now owned after the former owner died from the flu.

This flu that struck the fort and the woods was unlike anything I have ever experienced in my life, then again, back home if I was ill with the flu I would just take some meds and everything would be cool the next day. Here, there was a lack of hygiene, lack of good medical help and lack of flu medication. There wasn't a single person safe from the illness or some person's crazy cure alls.

Merlin even sent a Woad healer to see me and Charity secretly when we both got sick; which inadvertently, meant I had to hear her nasally snorting/snoring throughout the night. Shit.

Two days ago when most were well enough, a massive funeral was held for those who died. Among the dead were Tinninus, Kay and Lionell, three knights taken away much too soon. I think Arthur may have taken it the hardest... it's in his nature. Many of my friends were surprised that I didn't want to go to the funeral for them, but Brat insisted I was unwell. Actually, the day of the funeral I was summoned to Merlin.

The Dark Magician wanted me to decide what the fate of those that killed Gareth and Percival, a group of bandits that just happened to get lucky. As much as I would've rather left it to Merlin and the Woads, it was my decision to make. I remember reading somewhere that to end grieving you would have to save a life, so in an African tribe; they would tie up a murderer and toss him/her over in a lake to drown. Now the family of the victim had a choice to let the person die and have justice or to save the person's life and end their mourning. If they let the murderer die, they would have their justice but their mourning would never end; if they saved the murderer that meant they accept that life is not just and their mourning is over.

I was given this choice, Merlin and the Woads were anxious to have the bandits killed; I was for a time… justice will be had, but if I did I would never feel right nor would my mourning end. I let them go.

* * *

"Wee-ah," A little voice broke my reverie. I look to down at the tug of my skirt to see Vanora and Bors' number Five, an adorable little red-head that has all the good looks of her mother and father (if you squint really hard). 

"Hi _mija_, what'd you need?" **_(A/N: mija is little girl in Spanish)_** I ask affectionately bending down to her level so that I was eye to eye with the little girl. The other kids, numbers One through Eight, are running around the forge with Loca (who is the size of a small terrier) and I can't help but be amused. They're not going to cause any real damage, besides Argon and the other apprentices are at a seaside port getting more supplies while I take care of the books.

"Wee-ah, wot's thith?" Five asked holding up my cellphone, a custom lavender and pale green side-kick from Sasha for my nineteenth birthday. I smile at her innocent face, gaad she's so lovable.

"It's just a sort of toy from my world, _mija_," I replied starting to hold out my hand for it, but then I thought better of it. I mean, it's really unlikely she could destroy it as she runs off after her brothers and sisters and Loca. Turning back to the stack of papers I stop short as I hear…

"…_like a web we'd mesh. Nothing felt better than your flesh against my flesh…one fatal slip, one rip a tear… touch me now and every single hair, on my body stands on end…_" My voice sang in a sort of husky way from the video clip of my phone when I was part of a band. Oh shit, they found the videos. _"So don't touch me anymore… don't touch me anymore…"_

Making a grab from my phone was a bad move that I did anyways as the little brood darted off entranced by the pulsing sounds and lights of the music video Sasha used on the clip.

"_Cause it feels like Spiders! Like Spiders all over me! Like Spiders! Like Spiders all over me!_" The song continued with the wailing of the guitars and chorus. I'm so glad no one really understands English, even so the video wasn't exactly G rated.

"Hey, c'mon guys… give it back." I demanded chasing after Five, Four and Two who currently had my side-kick while Loca thought it funny to dodge between my legs. The music video ended and melted into another, a bit raunchier than the last (again Sasha's "wonderful" video-graphy skills at work). "Guys, it's not funny anymore! Give it back!" Doubly shit, the little "darlings" had run out into the court yard near the training grounds, at the same time the knights had come out from another meeting.

Five, who was running and staring at the screen, crashed straight into her father's belly with a yelp of surprise and cried.

Picking up his daughter, Bors looked at the "odd" colored object and the singing mini me on the bright LCD screen. "Wot's this?" The other crowded Bors and Five completely captivated by the moving pictures. I pushed my way through them and plucked the cell phone from Bors' hands stuffing it into my skirt pocket ignoring the sounds coming from the speakers. A collective groan of disappointment was emitted as the knights were denied watching the mini me bump and grind in tune with the song.

"It's nothing ya'll should be seeing anyway." I stated plainly heading back to the forge where the rest of the brood was causing chaos. The knights followed me into the forge asking questions like why I don't dress like that more often, or who that guy was I was dancing with, or will I dance like that with one of them and other questions that grated at my nerves.

It took all of my will power to not take one of their swords from their sheaths and hack them all to bits and feed them to rabid monkey fuckers!

"_AI DIOS MIO! Just shut the FUCK up already!"_ I finally screamed at them… the silence was incredible, although that meant all eyes were on me and only Arthur, who had just walked up, understood what I'd said.

"Ria? Is all well?" He asked me, I could feel my cheeks burn red. With a look of annoyance, I herded the children into one area to keep myself distracted from the losers.

* * *

"Traders!" A call came from the wall as I tucked in the brood. They had worn me out earlier that day and we took a collective nap for less than an hour before they decided that it would be fun to play with the new weapons I was in the process of making: a tessen **_(Japanese war fan like Kitana has in Mortal Kombat)_**, a katana (sword that the samurai used, so Arthur can train me in swordplay) and throwing knives Tristan requested. It's a lot of work, but hell I'm the only one working while Argon and the other boys are at the port. 

I heard the doors of the wall creak as the sound of hooves and wagon wheels rumbled through the courtyard. Who would be coming in this late? Making sure the kids were asleep, I tucked the edge of my skirt into the waistband of my jeans so I could climb onto the roof to see who was coming in.

From the looks of things, these weren't just any normal Roman traders... they were from Arabia! Sweet! This was a perfect opportunity to practice my Arabic, since I have not done so in a long time... well not since Wren's Bend.

And there weren't just traders in the court, there was an extravagant... okay a Roman carriage with Roman soldiers in the court too. Oh, yeah... Phillipus Benedictus, a Roman Hotshot coming to the fort to inspect and degrade us all. Ain't that a peach... phft.

"Ria?" Vanora's voice called me from inside. Scrambling back through the window, I see Vanora cradling her youngest to her breast and greeted her with a nod. "Where ya been dearie?"

I gave her the cliff notes version of what I saw; she looked at me with a grin and told me that she and I were summoned to the Round Table Hall to greet Phillipus and his sister Lady Claudia.

"Do ye wan' t'get cleaned up first?" She asked me as I started for the door.

I looked down at my sooty clothes and shrugged, "Why bother? It's just some fat pompous ass and his prissy stuck up sister, who is probably worse than Charity." We locked eyes for a moment and shuddered with giggles, who can be _worse_ than Charity?

* * *

We entered the hall and stood to the side as I retied the dusty kerchief around my head. The knights were at their seats smartly dressed and fidgety, but hell at least they were clean. Charity was on Gawain's lap cooing and giggling at something or other, I ignored her with the respective disgust I reserved especially for her. I asked Dagonet why Charity and I had to be there, but they knew about as much as I did, not a lot. 

Sighing I took my place next to Bors' lover as we made comments about the pomp and circumstance just for really one person and his sister. "Betcha he's this fat bastard who would no more dirty his hands in a fight than tell the truth." I stated loudly to Vanora who nodded in amused agreement. For added effect I strutted around imitating my idea of a pompous jerk loser that had my dear friend laughing. "Lookit me, I'm an old, fat pompous asshole bastard with nothing better to do with my life but fuck with everyone else's. Har har har…" I had most of them laughing at my antics.

The large door to the hall opened and Arthur walked in talking with the most handsome man I have ever laid eyes on. He was tall, a bit tanned, dark wavy hair that haphazardly lay on his head, bright blue eyes, strong jaw, and perfect nose over a most kissable mouth. The man was built like a god if I were so bold as to go there. He had strong arms and legs… and GAAD he looked like a cross between Keanu Reeves and Tom Welling!

Following Arthur and the hottie was … dare I say it, the most gorgeous woman to walk the face of the earth. It was as though, Aphrodite herself decided to become human. She was a deadly beauty, with waist-length silky ink hair of the finest brush, high cheeks, piercing green blue eyes, pouty red lips and hour glass figure.

I think every person in the room was staring at the two fey-like beings. Tearing my eyes from the people that walked in with Arthur, I saw that I was so right. I mean Bors' ale was pouring from his cup to his mouth down his chin and onto his lap.

And where was I? Standing right in front of the door, looking all parts of the wide-eyed idiot in front of them, that's where.

Arthur stopped mid-sentence and raised a brow at me. Sheepishly I tried to move, but the gorgeous man caught my hand before I could go anywhere and brushed his lips across my sooty knuckle… I'M A MESS AND THIS GUY IS KISSING MY HAND!

"Ria, this is …"

"An old, fat pompous asshole bastard, my lady. But most call me Phillipus Benedictus." The hottie said with the most charming of smiles, he could give Lancelot a run for his money. "May I present my sister…Lady Claudia."

"_Fuck me, no WAY_…_you're hot…_" I said awkwardly pulling my hand from his grasp. Charity looked at me a moment but Loca seemed to understand my feeling and bared her teeth with a predatory growl at the blonde. Realizing what I'd said, I felt my cheek redden under the soot… I am soooo glad I didn't say it in Latin, I'd be so screwed. Why couldn't I have said something like 'nice to meet you' or 'your not what I expected' or even 'how wonderful for you?'

* * *

Two weeks after the arrival of Phillipus, Claudia and the traders, found me standing at the top of the rampant overlooking the forest in the late evening. With my arms and fingers spread, just feeling the air, I felt free. It wasn't too windy this night, but my skirts still floated around me; I'm just so glad that I wear my jeans under my skirts or I'd be very cold indeed. 

Phillipus and Claudia are surprisingly nice, how they survived the crazy politics that reside in the capitol of Constantinople is beyond me. In the two weeks they were here, they have actually gained the respect of a lot of people.

Despite her looks, Claudia is the exact opposite of Charity, which made me very happy and Charity very disappointed. She offered to help in the tavern, but after a few run-ins with drunk Romans and Britons, it wasn't such a great idea. She did try to help with the kids, but a woman can only watch over that little brood before vowing to never have kids… her patience astounded me. Not only that, she is a very skilled healer and has been seen in the company of Dagonet many times. If I didn't know better, those two may have a little thing going on! I plan to do everything in my power to make sure those two hook up!

Phillipus or Phil, could definitely be categorized as almost perfect. Not only is he kind, charming, debonair and whatnot, but his views are a lot like Arthur's. I would have agreed to dating him or at least talking to him too, but stuff feels too rushed. But as I said, Phil is almost perfect. Only, his little snit is that the views on equality for women are so incredibly jaded! For example, today we actually got into an argument about my being a blacksmith and Arthur teaching me swordplay. I told him that he could go and fuck himself because I refused to be treated like some delicate and fragile thing. He bothered me so much that I had to come up here to breathe the freedom I don't normally get.

* * *

And the traders, they **are** from Arabia! Well, at least a good half of them. I surprised them the first time I started speaking with them in Arabic, it feels so nice to have the language roll off my tongue so easily. The daughter of the leader, Inara, is actually the only one who speaks Latin and her and I became fast friends. The traders are actually calling me by my Arabic name Azhar, it's actually a little bit weird. But I'm learning a lot about my Arabic heritage I never knew before. Inara is actually the freest of the women travelers because her mother was not alive to raise her, but her father gave her many freedoms (which is why she can speak Latin and a lot of other things). Hassan, the traders' leader, has taken a liking to me too; he actually said that I remind him of a younger version of his late sister. Those two really honor me with their acceptance and have really taught me so much.

* * *

"A drink for your thoughts?" Lancelot's voice reverberated on the wind. Opening my eyes I looked down at him from where I stood on the wall. 

"Thanks but no."

"Well, I'd still like to know what it is you think of, lady." He offered a hand to help me down. Smiling I slid off the stone onto the wood without help. "Your home? A certain dashing man? A knight perhaps?"

"No, not really. I'm just restless. I'm ahead in work so I've got very little to do. Vanora doesn't really need help with the kids now that Lady Claudia is here. Argon is back and won't let me try to make anything new… I'm just looking for something to do is all."

He grinned salaciously at me about to say something, "And no, I won't go for anything **you** have to suggest, Lancey. I know you far too well for that." His grin faltered. "Yeah, that's what I thought."

"Then I have nothing to add, Ria. Come, I will walk you to your rooms." The dark knight offered me his arm, but I instead casually slung my arm around the back of his shoulders in a friendly fashion. Albeit it was hard to do 'cause the guy is a frickin' giant… okay maybe not, but still a helluva lot taller'n me.

"Y'know, I think I just might take you up on that drink Lancey-pants." He laughed loudly as we headed to the tavern. Yeah, like I'm really gonna drink, I'll just watch him and the rest get drunk; oh it'll be so much fun.

* * *

I just finished working the set of throwing knives for Tristan. Wiping my brow, I grinned in satisfaction at the shining sharp steel. I have truly outdone myself. I looked around for Loca and Brat to show them the blades. Where are they? They were supposed to be back by now, especially since the fort gates will be closing soon. 

I put the tools away and covered the opening to the massive forge with a grunt. Now I just gotta get cleaned up and find my maid as well as give these to Tristan. He's been a bit nicer lately, it could be either I threatened to cook his hawk and came close or he's actually starting to appreciate the things I do for him and the rest of the knights… I'm hoping for the latter. Between me and you (my notebook turned diary) I like being around him. Maybe he's too quiet, but it's nice. He doesn't try to bed me like Lancelot, or make me into some proper lady like Phil, or treat me like a cute little sister like everyone else, rather he just lets me be me… something I'm not always getting to be.

"Argon! I'm heading out now!" I called to the forge master as I straightened my only clean outfit. Brat was supposed to take Loca and do the laundry, but since they weren't back yet I had to wear this really nice gown Vanora had made or me; a Roman cut, long sleeves, loose and comfortable in a soft hunter green. It's really beautiful, but there's no room for me to wear my jeans if they were clean.

* * *

Wrapping my black cloak around my shoulders and bundling the set of knives in my skirt, I left out the back door that led to the alley. About twenty meters into the alley I heard voices arguing. I couldn't understand what was being said, but I did recognize one of the voices… Brat? 

As I turned the corner, I could see two Roman soldiers cornering my maid/sister. Her face was set in defiance and disgust. I didn't see Loca, and that was a bad sign.

"Hey! Leave her alone!" I yelled throwing rocks and loose bits of debris at the soldiers drawing their attention to my dark corner. With the distraction, Brat kneed the closest soldier in the groin and pushed the other with her basket to make him fall before high-tailing it out the alleyway.

I quickly followed after a swift kick to both men's stomachs, my skirts fluttering about my calves. Once we were clear of the alley, Brat started laughing at their pained groans.

"What's so funny?" I demanded catching my breath before pulling the hood of my cloak up.

"That was great. Thanks Ria. The stupid blithers wouldn't lay off."

I was about to ask why and where Loca was when we heard the soldiers talking to other soldiers who had heard their groans. Brat went wide-eyed. We both knew the punishment for assault on a Roman, even if we were women.

"Go to Vanora and Bors'. Stay there until I come and get you. Do NOT leave, understand me?" I gripped her arm tightly until she nodded and ran off. I quickly made for the tavern taking back alleys and short cuts through shops. Finally I reached my destination.

* * *

Panting in relief, I took a brief moment to calm my breathing and come up with a perfect alibi. I kept my hood up; it won't do to call attention to myself, yet. 

I slid into a shadowed corner and surveyed for a possible alibi, I was still panting. Lancelot and Darren were gambling with some Romans while Charity was perched like a queen on Lancelot's lap cheering at random moments. No, being around Romans is a bad idea and knowing Lancelot and Darren, I'd attract unwanted attention.

Bors and Dagonet were with Vanora, Claudia and the youngest of the brood. I can't pretend to work because my dress with give me away.

Lamorak, Gawain and Galahad were throwing their knives again with a whole audience of wenches and a smirking Phillipus. KNIVES! I quickly searched for the scout and found him with their commander drinking quietly. Nimbly I maneuvered my way to the knights' area and unceremoniously plucked Arthur's mug taking a long draught of the burning liquid.

Coughing I handed the now empty mug back to the future king. My eyes watered terribly, I have never drunk so much alcohol in my life… it was nasty.

"Ria?" Arthur questioned with a raised brow.

"I've been here for the past hour, okay?" I gasped as my hood fell, "I don't have time to explain just yet, I just need you to agree. More." I cut off his questions for more drink with an unceremonious plop across Tristan. Arthur got up with the empty mug and headed to the bar.

A small smile graced my lips, safe. I thought with a sigh. Well that was short lived when I looked up to the scrutinizing gaze of Tristan.

"What?" His brow rose. "Roman trouble so I need an alibi." Rolling my eyes, I pulled the bundle from my skirts and slid it over to him. Tristan simply nodded and took the bundle. I knew he was expecting an answer, an explanation… something. But just as I got up to move closer and explain, the Roman soldiers from before walked in with a few friends.

SHIT!

Without thinking I launched myself into Tristan's lap and crashed my lips against his in passionate and heated kiss.

I tangled my fingers brutally in his unruly hair pulling him desperately closer to me as I ran my tongue on his surprisingly soft lips. He opened his mouth as our kiss became fierce. He tasted of ale and mint and something I couldn't quite put my finger on… but wow. I could feel his hands running down my sides to my hips pulling me tighter to him.

I could hear the other knights come over and cheer the two of us on as I trailed slow kisses along his jaw close enough to his ear. He barely let out a controlled groan when I whispered in his ear, "I know you don't really like me, but thanks for playing along. Just take me to your room and I'll leave you alone okay?" His fingers tightened under my cloak on my hips and neck when I let out a little moan against his lips.

Suddenly, one of his hands gripped my butt somehow getting me to straddle his hips. GOD! Can this man KISS!

I could hear the Romans approach and try to get a look at my face. But Arthur made them go away and I pulled away for air. My lips felt righteously plunders, but I knew it was just a ruse… so why is my heart beating like this?

The knights made their jokes that I barely heard and Arthur handed me a mug of water, which I took gratefully.

"Well, well, well that was quite a display Ria…" Lamorak said with a grin.

"Yeah, what was that about?" Gawain asked.

Shifting off Tristan, I quickly explained the alley incident. They all insisted that they would protect both Brat and me. I shook my head, "You aren't here all the time. If they find out it was us, we'll be in deep shit next time you go on a mission. Hiding is not my way, but I promised Brat I wouldn't let anything happen to her."

Lancelot sighed, "That's all well and good, Ria, but why not come to any one else… mostly me?"

Before I could retort, Tristan had pinned me against the wall and attacked my mouth. The others groaned good-naturedly and left us to our show. Through my lashes I could see the Romans pass by with Phil just as Tristan forced my legs to wrap around his waist. I wrapped my arms around his neck as he trailed kisses along my jaw and neck. The hair on his face tickling my skin, I tried so hard not to giggle and ruin the show.

"Let's go." He whispered against my neck, lifting the both of us without breaking contact and we passed by the others with their cheers on our way to the knights' quarters.

* * *

As he closed the door, we pulled away like the other had the plague (despite the contact I wanted to keep). He regarded me and I him for silent moments until the silence was too much. Smacking my lips I broke the ice. 

"Well, thanks for the alibi. Be seeing you." I said tying the end of my dress together and pulling my hair into a ponytail. He simply watched me from his place at the door while I started to climb out the window onto the low roof the building next to the knights' quarters. I spared the scout a wink and an air kiss, but he stood there watching with his arms crossed.

_**

* * *

A/N: Whew! That was long. Much longer than I intended, but I really had to get it moving along. I'm so sorry that it took me a while.  
1. I have midterms, papers and projects to do.  
2. I had a bad case of writers' block  
3. I needed to watch the King Arthur movie again for inspiration. (I finally got it!)**_

_**Thanks to my reviewers, you keep me going and happy. I'm expecting some response 'cause this was so much fun to write.**_

_**Special thanks to:**_

_**Shevaun: I hope this chapter answered your question. Originally, Phillipus was gonna charm her, but I wasn't feeling it. So I ultimately scrapped that idea.**_

**_KnightMaiden: In my other story, I gave Roxie to Lancelot in a way so it's Tristan's turn. Hope this was good enough._**

_**mysticpig: Yeah, I was trying really hard to capture his personality, it's not easy. And I just love to hate Charity and do stuff, even if it is a little at a time. I have to whittle the characters down for now before I can do more stuff to her. **_

_**Yeah, their destinies crossed and got mixed, the life both girls live aren't supposed to be the ones they do. Charity is supposed to be the good one, the one that lives humbly and self-righteous… not Ria. Does that help?**_

_**Etraya: Yeah, I'm sorry, but they do. It is one of the suckiest ways to die, but it did and sometimes still does happen.**_

_**Evenstar-mor2004: I will get to appreciating gifts… eventually. But for now, I'll have them settle for a kiss.**_

_**The Wild Woman: I hope this chapter answered your question. It was lucky bandits. Despite the pain of letting them go in the face of justice, it was the right thing to do.**_

**_Indeh: Yay another new reviewer! Sadly three die in one fell swoop._**


	13. Surprises

_**Standard Disclaimer: KA and the legends are soooo not mine. The craziness of the characters is the only thing I own. Bad Language, Violence and Possible Sexual Scenes Warning. Don't like it, don't read.**_

**_A/N: Sooo chapter 13. Woo hoo! I promise to do my best with updates, but like I said, I'm in the middle of midterms and papers so that's difficult in it's own right. Why is it most inspiration occurs when you're the busiest and horrible writer's block when you aren't as busy? I swear it is just wrong. Hope this one is to your liking, please no flames because that's just bad and mean._**

_**I can't believe I've got over 50 reviews! WOW! It is amazing. My other story is over fifty, but there are a lot of chapters. Thanks.**_

* * *

Surprises

_

* * *

CRACK! _

"AAHHHHHHHHHH!"

I screamed, God I screamed for all that I was worth. Tears left tracks on my sooty cheeks as another crack broke the air with my scream following. CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! I had lost track of how many lashes I had received all I could think about was the pain and how much I wanted it to stop.

I promised myself I wouldn't let them see how I hurt, I vowed that I would be strong and composed… well that plan was shot to hell. The leather tails of the whip tore at the skin of my bare back being that the back of my shirt had been ripped to shreds. I could barely make out the voices of Vanora, Claudia and Brat protesting my treatment. They were screaming for me, demanding it all to end. Someone was restraining Loca and even Charity was there…dunno why though.

It's sweet of them to try, but I know in my heart it won't work.

OH GAWD! Finally the solider stopped as I slumped against the post that held me upright, my wrists will be bloody, but this is what I promised to do. You don't save a person and then throw them to the wolves. The Romans found out it was me and Brat that got those two bastards in the alley, I don't know how they found out, but they bided their time. It was three days ago, yesterday the knights left for a village in distress with Phillipus. I really wish that I passed out instead of staying conscious, it might've been better.

The Romans were going after Brat, but under law since I am responsible for her actions it was my debt to pay… and unfortunately no amount of coin was going to get me out of it at least no amount I had. The ass holes barged into the forge and started dragging her away. I intervened giving one of them a bloodied nose, it was the right thing to do and I promised her I would always look after her.

Now that I think about it, the fucking Romans were pretty damn smart, waiting for the protection of knights and Phillipus to go away before coming after me and Brat.

I vaguely remember being carried and clucked around, but the haze of my unconsciousness didn't allow for any registration.

I didn't even get a FUCKIN' TRIAL! Just a convictions… the bastards. I remember blacking out to Vanora yelling at Charity for something or another, but hell I don't care the cause of pain was gone and all I'm left with is throbbing aches. I wanted to tell them to shut the fuck up, but I couldn't the effort was too much

* * *

I lay facedown on a bed, probably mine, but it sure as hell didn't smell like mine. My back was throbbing with the steady beat of my pulse. With a whimper of pain I tried to take in my surroundings, or at least lift my head from the pillow but there was just too much pain. 

"Awake now?" An all too familiar voice asked dryly. My brain takes a moment for registration to kick in as I manage to turn my head to the speaker.

"Of all the men in the fort to welcome me back to the land of the living, it had to be you." I joked with a wry smile… he did not look amused. I hate wasting jokes, "Where am I, Tristan?"

"My room."

"Why? Something wrong with mine?"

"Arthur's orders."

"So, what? We playing musical rooms?" The scout did that annoying bird shrug he had. Ugh, birds. "I don't s'pose you're ever gonna give me a straight answer eh?" I tried to roll onto my side to sort of face him completely unaware of my state of undress that was until I felt coldness on my boobs. With a squeak I stupidly rolled onto my back to cover myself. A scream of mind numbing pain escaped my lips and I rendered motionless on my back.

I'm not really sure what happened but I think Tristan did something and I was laying on my stomach again while hot tears flowed down my cheeks. Then Tristan must have left, because I'm sure I heard the door close. I hate the Romans who made me weak, I hate them and their stupid rules, I hate that I can't do anything about it. Burying my face into Tristan's pillow I screamed obscenities while trying not to take in his scent… if he knew I was smelling it, I would just die of embarrassment!

"I take it you're somewhat better Ria?" Phil's voice wafted like a welcome breeze over me. I looked up at him as he sat in the chair Tristan formerly occupied… gaad he's just so unspeakably hot! "How are you feeling?"

"Umm… didn't you just hear everything?"

"Aye, but I thought I should still ask."

"Uh-huh. Well, the word 'ouch' definitely comes to mind." A deep chuckle erupted from his throat… wow, it's a good thing I'm bedridden or else I'd pounce him. His hottie-ness is really amazing, I don't think I've ever seen someone let alone met someone like him. Phillipus told me that they had arrived in time to get the soldiers to stop beating me to near death and how angry they all were that I wasn't even treated properly. According to him, I was supposed to have trial with the magistrate and witnesses that we both agree on… well fuck me I didn't get that special treatment!

Aside from that, I learned that Hassan and the other traders had already left back east on their trade route, upon learning that my stomach fell through to my feet (or rather flatter against the bed, being I'm lying down, but technicalities don't count right now). I was supposed to go with them; my restlessness had forced me to ask Inara if I would be able to go with them to Arabia, I knew I could learn so much if I went with them, but that possibility was shot to hell. Damnitall.

* * *

Over the week I had an onslaught of visitors and was moved to several different rooms for my protection or as Lancelot said so my scent would stay on their pillows to warm them on lonely nights. I flung a spoonful of oatmeal-like food at his face. I had healed rather well, but I couldn't really let Dagonet or Darren know how well I've healed. 

Finally, I was healed enough to be allowed out of the rooms and into the nice… "AH! IT'S COLD!" I screeched as the cool air breathed on my skin.

At my exclamation I caught the attention of practically everyone in the vicinity; knights, peasants, children, Romans, wenches, nobles… all of which were staring at the crazy chica in the thin shift. Damn, Britain is the worse when it comes to weather! Warm spring weather please come soon! Please.

"Ria, whot're ye doin' lass? Ye'll freeze." Bors' gruff voice was followed by his bulky body holding a fur pelt. He tossed the heavy bit of fur over my shoulders and led me back inside. Ew, this thingy smells really bad, like someone died wearing this… _gasp_ no do not think that Ria. Oi, the people at Fur Free NYC would definitely get on my case about this, but I have to make the exception that it's really COLD! Just as long as I don't think about the smell, I should be fine. Ew, ew, ew, ew, ew, ew, ew.

"C'mon lass, le's warm ye up. VANORA!" Bors called for his lover in the tavern. Oi, I winced at the loudness of his voice. Why'm I here? I mean, it would be a helluva lot easier to just take me to the knights' quarters or somethin'? I was about to ask Bors when Vanora came up, handed her lover a mug and clucked about how I'm not dressed proper.

Oh, so that's why Bors steered me into the tavern, so he could get sloshed… sad. I plopped down next to Dagonet as I wrapped the stinky fur tighter around me under the ruse I was still healing. I mean when nobody was around, I was dancing to my iPod and was caught by only Brat and the brood; thank god I convinced them to not rat me out. Dag would've been so angry and that's a really scary thought.

* * *

I watched my knights make jokes and act stupid as Phil sauntered up. "Lady Ria," I quirked an eyebrow at him, "Ria... I understand that Hassan has requested you to travel with them on the merchant route, correct?" I nodded, it still sucked that I missed a once in a lifetime chance to do something so cool like that. If only the stupid guards could keep their mouths shut. 

And I thought the idea of being beaten down by two girls would shut them up, but that is not logical... eh whatever, Phil is still talking to me and Gaad he's got very kissable lips.

"Would you do me the honor of accompanying my party until we meet up with the traders?"

Huh? What just happened? "What do you mean Phil?" I'm sure I had this blank look on my face.

"We are leaving Badon Hill by the end of the month to return to Rome, on the road I expect that we shall meet up with Hassan and his group. At that time you can continue that journey with them. Will you come with our party?"

Hah! As if I would say no.

"YES! YES! YES! OH MY GOD! I WILL! HAHAHAHA! DEFINITELY!" I exclaimed jumping into Phil's arms. Ai, we must've looked a sight. Stiff armed Phil being hug attacked by lil' ole me, yeah I'd be laughing if I'd saw that.

As quickly as I hugged him, I let him go and ran back to my room to get ready all the while singing "_I'm go-ing on a tra-ade route. I'm go-ing on a tra-ade route._" And doing the cabbage patch dance **_(A/N: For those of my readers that are not familiar with this dance I will explain after this chapter. It's old and lame but still funny to do; I just would not recommend doing it at your next party b/c it is very lame.)_** every few steps. I could feel the eyes of everybody else boring into my back, but LIKE I CARE! One through Eight soon joined me and started mimicking my motions and trying to sing along with me, which wasn't too difficult because Vanora had requested I teach them languages… but I'm getting off topic.

* * *

"Ki-YAH!" Arthur blocked my attack again. "Hah!" Another block. "_SONIC BOOM_!" Internally I had to laugh that I added Guile from Street Fighter in my yells. 

The training yard was filled with my yells, the crashes of swords and grunts. Arthur had taken up on my training again and he was somewhat surprised at the amount I already knew thanks to Kendo Club. Not to mention that I was using a katana instead of a broad sword or short sword like near everyone else.

"Absolutely not." Arthur pushed me back. I had told him about going with Phil and Claudia en route to Rome and meeting up with Hassan and Inara. "You will not go."

"Says who? You, Arthur?" I tried another slice at his bare stomach that he blocked. Damn.

"Aye, says I," he stated firmly. "You are not yet completely well. And you won't have anyone to protect you…"

I feinted for his legs and kicked him in the chest forcing him to fly off his feet. "I can protect myself, Artie." I look down at him holding my blade at his neck. "Yield?"

Sighing, he nodded, "You win this fight, but still can not go."

"What? Why?" I protest to his back, growling, I jumped onto his sweaty bare back giving him a noogie all the while saying, "I wanna go, I wanna go…"

Somehow, I'm being restrained by Tristan (a half nekked Tristan, no bad thoughts, bad thoughts!) looking at a disheveled Arthur. "Ria, you will not go. I forbid it."

"And if I don't listen? Whattaya gonna do, Artorius? Spank me?" I retorted before slipping from Tristan's grasp.

The knight commander gives me a look, "If that is what it takes, Ria. You will not disobey me." He stated sternly trying to stare me into submission. For a moment I stare at him incredulously before snapping, "Hah! Watch me." And turning on my heel I stomp towards the wooden dummies to hack the defenseless targets to pieces. I mean gaad damn, I'm … fricking gonna be 21 years old next week (according to my calculations, since I had just turned 19 when I got sucked into this time warp)

* * *

One day to go, tomorrow I leave with Claudia and Phillipus en route to the Roman capital of Constantinople, on the way we will bypass Hassan and Inara where I will join their trade route East. I'm so excited. 

Needless to say that there was a lot of protests about me, Brat and Charity leaving Hadrian's Wall for a trading party. Well there was a lot of whining on Charity's part too. Brat was all for it, anything to get away from the fucking Romans. Charity… well I mentioned something along the line of international shopping and she became docile. That and she annoyed Arthur to an inch of insanity until he finally agreed.

It wasn't just Arthur that I had to convince to let me go, Merlin was beyond pissed that I decided to leave Britain with Charity and a bunch of Romans. Let's just say that I have several new wounds that I have to hide from Dagonet and Darren. The catch was that a lesser Woad magic wielder would have to accompany us, shite!

Vanora was a little displeased that I was so willing to go away, but time away from Charity was a blessing. Van hated Charity almost as much as I do, mostly for the reason that Charity almost let the brood get beaten by Romans whilst the Bitch Queen was attending "other" activities… simply put Charity was fucking around instead of taking care of the kids. Well that and other reasons that I can't remember because they are so numerous, oh and also I told Vanora my reasons for hating Charity as much as I do. Have I mentioned that she let the Romans take me to be whipped? Yeah, I really truly hate her. Damn the pact, damn my promise, damn that I have such a strong word or honor! My big sis sympathizes with me.

* * *

Anyway… onto the present, Brat and I were in our room with Marion packing some last minute item and a few of my metalworks and weapons. It was getting later by the minute, I should've been down in the tavern on this last night with the knights only sleep is more appealing since I now can ride thanks to Arthur and Gareth's mare (which I named Taki) I am no longer afraid of horses… too much. 

Restless again after tucking Brat into the bed we shared, I opened the heavy shutters to let the light of the moon. Sighing I stare at the full moon, it was so beautiful; back home I never got the opportunity to just sit and watch the glow of the lunar lady. But here, I like living in a place where it feels like I can kiss the sky on a night like this.

Scanning the world below my window, two familiar shadows near the stables… Dagonet and Claudia.

I KNEW IT!

They've finally realized their feelings for one another, oh but that kiss implies they've known those feelings for a while! LOL.

As much as I want to watch the romantic scene unfold, I grant my friends the privacy they desire to answer the light knocking at my door.

Vanora stood there slightly flushed holding Eight and Nine surrounded by her half-awake children. The woman was breathing hard, something must be up. I arch a brow at her, "Hey Vee, where's the fire?" She herds the kids in the room before pulling me aside and answering with a grin.

"In me Bors' pants. Can th' lil'uns stay 'ere tonigh'?" WHOA, TOO MUCH INFORMATION!

Chuckling as her meaning sinks in I lightly push her out the door, "Sure, I just don' wanna have to be taking care of a Ten and Eleven anytime soon, kay?" I tease with a snap of the door. One through Seven were practically sleeping on their feet until I herded them over to the bed with Brat (who woke at the giggling and pattering of feet).

"_Wee-ah..._" Five yawned in accented English. I'm so proud of her, "_Twell uth a thory pweease?_"

"_No. A song._" I was soon bombarded by requests of stories and songs and whatever oration of interest of the time.

"_Sing that Dream song, Ria_." Brat, the voice of reason finally stated.

"_You've been messin' with my sidekick again haven't you_?" She looks sheepish until the kids agree. Sighing, I clear my throat, tuck them in and start singing slowly.

"_Stars shining bright above you;  
Night breezes seem to whisper I love you  
Birds singing in the sycamore tree.  
Dream a little dream of me. _

Say nighty-night and kiss me;  
Just hold me tight and tell me you'll miss me.  
While I'm alone, blue as can be,  
Dream a little dream of me.

Stars fading but I linger on, dear---  
Still craving your kiss.  
I'm longing to linger till dawn, dear,  
Just saying this...

Sweet dreams till sunbeams find you---  
Sweet dreams that leave all worries behind you.  
But in your dreams, whatever they be,  
Dream a little dream of me.

Stars fading but I linger on, dear---  
Still craving your kiss.  
I'm longing to linger till dawn, dear,  
Just saying this...

Sweet dreams till sunbeams find you---  
Sweet dreams that leave all worries far behind you.  
But in your dreams, whatever they be,  
Dream a little dream of me." **_(A/N: Dream a Little Dream of Me, the Mama Cass version)_**

At the last note, all nine of the little ankle-biters (just kidding) are sound asleep and lightly snoring. Geez, there goes my hope sleep.

* * *

I wandered to the battlements, but as I passed the stables something familiar. Slinking into the shadows, I peeked around the corner for the shock of the day… Tristan was quietly singing to his hawk (I still hate that bird)… Oh. My. FUCKING. GAAD. It's Music of the Night… in perfect English if not accented, and making it sound so fucking hot! Okay, I'll admit it now to all those who know me I think Tristan is a fucking hottie! I mean the whole 'pant pant h-hi' kind of situation and him singing one of the songs I would swoon over has bumped him a few points higher than Phillipus! 

"…_Close your eyes  
and surrender to your  
darkest dreams!  
Purge your thoughts  
of the life  
you knew before!  
Close your eyes,  
let your spirit  
start to soar!  
And you'll live  
as you've never  
lived before . . .  
Softly, deftly,  
music shall surround you . . .  
Feel it, hear it,  
closing in around you . . .  
Open up your mind,  
let your fantasies unwind,  
in this darkness which  
you know you cannot fight -  
the darkness of  
the music of the night . . .  
Let your mind  
start a journey through a  
strange new world!  
Leave all thoughts  
of the world  
you knew before!  
Let your soul  
Take you where you  
long to be !  
Only then  
can you belong  
to me . . .  
Floating, falling,  
sweet intoxication!  
Touch me, trust me  
savour each sensation!  
Let the dream begin,  
let your darker side give in  
to the power of the music that I write -  
the power of the music of the night . . ._

_You alone can make my song take flight -  
help me make the music of the night . . ."_

His hawk shifted and flew into the rafters. And before I could really stop myself, I was clapping. Not in that fervent way you would clap at a Broadway production, but more of the slow 'I'm impressed' kind of way. He turned to me with an impassive gaze. Big surprise there.

"How'd you know that song?" I asked breaking the awkward moment. The scout's brow rose in that 'What do you mean?' look

"_Don't try to bullshit me Tristan. That song is blatantly English _**and**_ modern, so I'm asking again. How do you know that particular song_?"

"I do not understand your words."

If he wants to play it that way, fine. Letting out a snort of aggravation I move to Taki's stall next to Tristan's stallion. "_Hey Taki… how're you girl? I know Tristan's being a loser, but I bet it was nice to hear huh? Yeah, it's one of my favorite songs too. Y'know when I heard that song the first time, I said that if ever a guy sang it to me, I would fall for him_." Taki nickered. "_Yeah, it's a good thing Tristan don't understand me, eh? I mean, he'd think I was gonna fall for him._" I chuckled softly as Taki shook her head.

"_Taki, do you think he knew it was my favorite? I know if Phil could speak and understand English, he'd be trying to sweep me off my feet. Haha. Although, that Roman is one sexy piece of ass, so it wouldn't be so bad. The guy's been propositioning me for months, I just might give in._" The mare blew into my hand as I spoke softly in English as if she understood.

"_Aw, that's sweet, but Tristan doesn't have emotions; you're wasting your concern on an ass hole like him._" I knew he heard me; he seemed to have stiffened when I mentioned his name. "_Y'know Taki, if I had ever met two guys like Phil and the scout back home… I think I'd want…_"

Before I could finish, my back was forced hard against the wooden beam between the two stalls with a glaring Tristan hovering over me. Wincing, I try to get away only be blocked.

"What the fuck is your malfunction you ass?" I demand rubbing the back of my head exasperatedly. "I thought words don't affect you, especially ones you so blatantly stated you can't understand—"

Tristan's mouth covered mine in the next heartbeat… well that's one way to shut me up. His tongue caressed my lips and pushed into my mouth. In my shock I opened my mouth to protest, but he obviously took it as an invitation to kiss me harder. Involuntarily my arms circle his neck and his hands pull me firmly against him. I let out a little moan and hold him tighter.

But with that Tristan releases me. His lips are red and swollen as I am sure mine are too, gripping the back of my neck he presses his forehead to mine.

"_It's late, get some rest._" He whispers before turning and walking away. Slowly I slide down the beam in a daze, well that was some surprise.

"Ria?"

**_

* * *

A/N: Wow… I am really sorry that I took so long. Lucky number 13! Yeah, well school's been a pain, but at least I have my stories to keep me relatively sane. I just love making them kiss so much. Thanks to everyone who read this and especially to my reviewers because they always and forever will rock! _**

**_Indeh: well, sort of. I mean it _is_ obvious, but like everything, they have to work at it. And it will take time. She is going away… sadly Charity is coming too. But it'll just mean more fun._**

_**The Wild Woman: yup very bothered. Not only about the kiss, but she's going away and that'll be interesting doncha think? Mister Hottie, Phillipus is gonna be around, hope you liked his reappearance.**_

_**Evenstar-mor2004: Well, no because Phil is a good Roman, a lot like Pelagius. Yeah… the kiss was something huh?**_

_**mysticpig: hahahaha. Very hot, but that was the point. Love, love, love Tom Welling, I make it an effort to watch Smallville as much as possible because of him.**_

_**Ailis-70: my wonderful beta. I had to keep the last part away for the surprise. It was hard not to send it to you. Sorry.**_

**_I hope I answered your questions about Vanora and Charity well enough. I can think of numerous reasons to hate Charity, but coming up with ideas for Van to hate her was a bit more difficult because it had to relate to the time period. Charity and Ria have a bad history that leads to bad blood between them. As for not seeing Charity too much, well there are just too many characters for me to keep track, but I'm trying to work her in as much as possible._**

**_Ah, the phone episode…well, I really want a side-kick phone and after messing with my friend's I was inspired. There is so much to do with it, and I thought it'd be fun to put in._**

_**Actually, Ria letting the bandits go was a parallel to a scene from The Interpreter with Nicole Kidman. A very good movie if I do say so myself.**_

**_Ah, yes… the kiss. It's about the only thing everybody talks about, but it's cool. Yes it was hot, yes it was intense, and yes it was um um HOT and INTENSE. What more can I say? It was fun._**

_**Shevaun: I know, it was wasn't it? Thanks you much!**_

**_Daydream1: And I have continued. It has just taken me a while… yeah, school remains evil, but for some reason I still like it. I know I'm just a wee bit odd._**

_**KnightMaiden: Erm… yeah, they do sorta end up together, and this chapter kinda just proved it. I would go with him, but 1) he doesn't really live in my time (except in my head) and 2) I don't know Mads personally so it doesn't work. Darn! Hope you enjoyed this chapter!**_

_**Right, the Cabbage patch dance… it goes a little something like this, have your fists facing away from you at a comfortable distance from your chest. Now, push your arms in one direction as your body will go the opposite direction (ex. Arms go right, body goes left) Circle your arms as though you were stirring something with your fists facing out. Your body should continue to go the opposite direction at all times. If this makes any sense congratulations, you can now do the cabbage patch and you understand my directions. If it didn't don't worry, it's not really a dance worth learning anyway. Please Review and thanks for your support! **_


	14. The Year Apart part 1

_**Standard Disclaimer: KA and the legends are soooo not mine. The craziness of the characters is the only thing I own. Bad Language, Violence and Possible Sexual Scenes Warning. Don't like it, don't read.**_

**_WHAHAHAHAHAHA Chapter 14! Yes my duckies, I have created another chapter for your reading pleasure (or displeasure) Oh and just so you know that last bit in the stables never happened._**

* * *

The Year Apart- Part 1

* * *

-**Flashback**- **_(A/N: Dialogue will be in English for now)_**

"Morning sunshine," Sasha barged into my dorm where I was passed out in front of my obsolete laptop in the attempts to finish my sixth English paper. Groaning I barely lift my head in greeting before letting my head fall back onto my arms. "You're going to break those glasses of yours if you keep doing that."

I mutter a string of obscenities at him before removing my reading glasses and settling down once again. I felt him mess with my tangled hair as I tried to push him away.

"You know, I really don't understand why you had to cut your hair. It was gorgeous Ria, waist long and sexy… now it's just short and um… cute."

I manage to get up and push him away to head to my private bathroom to clean up and change. "Sasha, we're going to Europe next month, having long hair will just get in the way. Besides I happen to like it short." I retort as I closed the door.

"Yeah, but I read that European guys like hair they can run their fingers through," he said through the door.

"I also read that they don't use deodorant,"**_(A/N: this is something I really have heard. Whether or not it is true, I don't know. I hope no one is offended)_** I popped my head out of the bathroom to respond, "Besides it' not like I'm going to Europe to find a guy anyway." Again I closed the door applying toothpaste on my toothbrush.

"Yeah, just a sexy little fuck buddy eh?" He chuckled.

"Your sick, you know that? You've got a lot of problems," I threw my red glow in the dark pajamas at him giving me enough time to cover myself with a towel as I grabbed my clothes.

"Yeah, but you still love me. And one way or another, we're gonna make sure you at least meet some hotties."

-**End Flashback**-

* * *

Marion woke me from my nap saying that I still had to finish packing for my trip. Oi, déja vu. I grumbled at my 16 year-old friend that was until she and Brat decided that pulling the blankets offa me would be a brilliant idea. I do hope some of that pottery is replaceable.

Oi, the packing. I never realized exactly how much stuff I had accumulated over the past two years. Actually it was stuff I had made to sell, as per instructions of Argon. Have I mentioned déja vu?

Not only does it feel like I've dreamed everything already, but I could swear I knew what exactly was going to happen. I must be loosing my mind or somethin', but in attempt to break this stream of dreamlike reoccurrence, I should go and visit my fallen friends before Charity decides it's a good idea to barge in here and be a serious pain in the bloody arse…

I've been really thinking about that kiss that Tristan and I shared to when I needed an alibi. Maybe that's why I probably day-dreamed that whole stables thing because that kiss didn't really feel all too much like it was just for show. I mean, GAWD, I felt something there… not just his erm… sword… well it had a serious passion in it, a burning fire, a need if you will when he held me.

It's strange really; any other man I've kissed has never made me obsess over one kiss like with the scout. No One!

I could be delusional, and we've kinda have been avoiding one another as far as I can tell. But, maybe this trip'll be good for all of us. Me, especially.

* * *

Vanora was giving me some last minute instructions regarding her kids. She was working late tonight and even though it was my last day in Britain for at least a year, I really wasn't up for the noise and such of the tavern. I always feel out of place there and it really bites.

Brat was sleeping peacefully in the bed we shared since I saved her and I really did envy her for sleeping so well. The little army of children was sporadically sleeping all over the room as I watched the shadows from the flickering candle dance around on their faces. Yeah, I was just a bit jealous at their peaceful journey to dreamland. Restlessness settled over me like a blanket, I don't really know why I was worried, but I was. Merlin's magician, Yseulet, came last week disguised as a trader and revealed her identity as soon as she saw my necklace.

She seemed like a bit of a loner, but then I was soon proven wrong. Yseulet was one of those faces you could easily forget despite the fact she was remarkably pretty with her doe-like grey-blue eyes, long dirty blond locks, a pretty heart shaped face and very toned body. Just standing next to her made me feel like a plain munchkin. The woman has weapons hidden everywhere on her person, I was really amazed. Although a few of the knives she had looked a lot like the daggers Finn used to make.

I shifted on the window sill and looked down to see a secret meeting of lovers, Dagonet and Claudia. I had known their feelings for a while, my only hope is that Phil doesn't blow a gasket in case he doesn't approve, because then I would have to stab him with a blunt object… like a candle.

As much as I wanted to go and see Taki to make sure everything was set for our ride in the morning I was very hesitant. What if Tristan was there? What if he really doesn't like me and blows me off? There are quite a few what if's in this situation and not enough answers… I should probably just forget about it and try for some rest. I fell asleep against the windowsill greeting the lunar lady in her glory.

* * *

The morning was chilly… no scratch that, it was 'below 0° and freeze all appendages off your body' cold and it was early spring-ish… I think; I've never been very good with seasons. But hell, I'm going East to Arabia and warmth. Maybe I can stop by Egypt and get some really nice Egyptian Cotton! Oh that'd be a treat.

Those that cared were there and those that didn't weren't. Even Argon came with Trent and David to see me off. Brat was saying a tearful good-bye to Marion and Vanora, the knights were clasping hands with Phillipus, Dagonet was passionately kissing Claudia behind the wagon out of sight of Phil and the Romans. Charity was doing something… I don't want to elaborate… with Darren and Yseulet was just standing off to the side with a pack horse as she intended to walk most of the time.

My backpack was already in the wagon amongst a whole load of other stuff so I really hadn't anything to carry. Rubbing the sleep from my eyes, I wasn't fully aware of my surroundings until I was about 10 feet from the stables when someone grabbed my collar and pushed me against the wall, not roughly but none too gently either.

Tristan was looking down at me with that intense gaze he'd always had. "Y'know this is getting to be awfully monotonous, not to mention …painful."

"You do not have to leave." His deep voice was low as one of his hands held the back of my neck the other tilting my face to his.

"Yeah…. Yeah I do. I don't want to, but I really need to. It'll be better this way."

"Why?" Tristan's thumb brushed my cheek gently. I felt myself get flustered; no, I won't let him see me like that!

"It just is, okay? Trust me; you wouldn't even begin to understand." I wretched myself away from him as he weakly allowed me to go, his face was that emotionless mask as were his eyes. Turning away from him I continued back to Phil and the others. This is gonna be one long trip, but why did I feel so guilty? Why was I feeling this way? Why in the hell am I questioning myself, when I've always used to be so self-assured?

* * *

Arthur and the other knights insisted on escorting our party to the coast and Phil readily agreed. I didn't mind so much except Claudia, Charity, Brat and I had to ride in the carriage on the way there; something about it being safer from the Woads. Hah! If only they knew that they wouldn't attack with Ysuelet around and my pact with Merlin holding them at bay. The trip to the coast was to take at least two days given the weather was decent and there were few stops.

Charity and Brat were sleeping most of the way while Claudia and I talked for a bit. Finally the Dagonet topic rose.

"You sad about leaving?"

"Yes, very much so. I never thought I'd actually come to like this little island and everybody here. I didn't think I would have met anyone like you or come to lo…" She drifted off realizing what she was about to say and begin to focus her attention on a lock of blonde hair that seemed to be more interesting.

"Come to love… a certain healing knight?" I pushed. She looked at me incredulously and tried to hide her blush behind an elegant tessen I made for her with a cherry blossom design and polished spokes. "Hm… thought so."

"Oh please don't tell anyone, Ria." She begged me and of course I promised not to tell anyone what I already knew if she would just tell me how it happened without my help.

* * *

As it turned out, Dagonet and Claudia had been very sweet on each other since they had helped heal a child's fever three weeks after her arrival. AND, she was still a maid, even though she wanted him **very** badly. Good for her, they wanted to marry, but he wanted to marry her as a free man with Phillipus' approval. Have I mentioned that Dagonet is a sweetie? If not then I am now. Dagonet is one of the most honorable men I have ever had the pleasure of knowing.

* * *

The first night, I refused to sleep in the carriage with Charity. Although, I soon found the ground to be less appealing; besides the last time I slept outside, I had a Gareth bed… now I don't. Lancelot and Lamorak offered to let me sleep with either of them only to be denied. Honestly, like I'm gonna give up my integrity for the comfortable body of a man-whore. Aw Naw! Hell Naw! **_(A/N: it's pronounced like gnaw, but I forget where I heard it from, I think an old hip hop song… I know, again with the Americanisms)_** I do believe that I'll risk anything else than that…well aside from rooming with Charity again.

"You mind if I sleep here? I heard that moss makes for a softer bed." I tucked my skirts behind my knees as I sat on my haunches next to Tristan. He merely grunted. I hadn't seen him all day and the realization that I wouldn't for possibly the next year or ever was a little more than depressing. "I don't really understand Neanderthal, but I'll take that as a yes. Thanks."

I'm guessing that Tristan had sentry duty when I bothered him, but I really wanted a soft place to lay my head that wasn't a human body by the name of Lancelot or Lamorak. Curling under my thick down blanket I had bribed one of the village women to make, I fell asleep watching Tristan's profile against the light of the moon. Gawd the man was really something…

* * *

I awoke the next morning to a horrible crick in my neck, which would never have happened if I had a pillow. However, being that Charity was the greedy slag that she was, all the pillows that could be spared were under her person. The pillow I was **supposed** to have I gave to Brat who lost hers to Charity and I refused to let Claudia give me hers because that is just not right. I mean Claudia is a **real** lady; I'm just some girl barely able to make ends meet who got sucked through the time space continuum. Anyways, I'm babbling again.

Like I said, I woke up with a crick in my neck, faceful of morning sun, prickly feelings in my right arm and an immobilized left arm… basically not a very good morning. Although the morning air was rather frigid, a warm breeze seemed to rustle the back of my neck and hair. Slowly and painfully I turn my head to see why there was warm air when the rest of me was freezing. HOLY FLYING SHIATSU WITH A COLD! The fricking scout lay next to me, sleeping like a log, or baby whichever; the fact of the matter was that I wasn't alone on my moss bed. Trying to figure out what to do was hard, do I wake him and chew him out for taking liberties that I hadn't agreed to or do I wait for him to wake up and awkwardly laugh it off as an accident? But what if it wasn't an accident? What if he did it on purpose, because I know for a fact that I hadn't moved much and I wasn't curling into him or anything… ah he's awake, and staring. Gawd what's with the staring?

Blink, blink, blink… say something, idiot! Anything! "My arm is numb." Okay, tha's a start… now ask why he's curled up next to me, "What are you doing?"

He looks at me for a moment before answering, "You were shivering in your sleep."

"And moving me closer to the fire was a bad idea, why?" I tried shifting away, but like I said immobilized and prickly feely arms both of which equal pain that I'm sure showed on my face. Brilliant.

"I tried, you yelled in your sleep, I let you stay there."

"I don't talk or yell in my sleep." I protested."Another cloak or something would've been better if you couldn't move me…" I muttered, this time I tried rolling away… stupid move. We were on a cliff sort of thing and my mossy bed was close to the edge. Basically I nearly rolled off the fucking cliff.

"AAAHHHHHH!" A scream ripped hoarsely from my throat, before I could fall completely Tristan had grabbed me, rolled with me in his arms away from the edge until I was on top of him and whimpering into his chest.

Well that was one helluva wake up. And I lost my blankie…

* * *

Riding in the carriage again, Charity was being a lame ass telling Claudia every excruciating detail of her sexploits and made up rumors about me in high school. Lucky Brat was in the nice air soaking up her freedom from perfume clouds and Charity's lies. Poor Claudia was so red I had to do something. Opening the curtain, I signaled wildly to get Arthur's attention.

"Ria?"

"Kill me." He stared at me for a moment. "Get Claudia and me outta here or spare her and kill me, whichever because both ideas sound much too appealing."

"Why? It cannot be **that** bad." I pulled an elegantly carved dagger of my creation out for his inspection.

"Wanna bet? This dagger says that you can't last more than ten minutes in this fog of talk, perfume and idiocy."

"Your weapons talk to you now?" I sighed exasperatedly.

"You gonna take the bet or not? I win; I keep my dagger, the satisfaction that you just went through hell and back, and a get outta carriage free card for both me and Claudia."

The knight commander turned the deal over in his mind trying to figure out the bad points of the bargain. Finally he smiled that winning smile. "Done."

"Good."

* * *

Poor Artie gave up after 9 and 1/2 minutes. He stumbled out of the carriage, pale and trying hard not to shake violently. "Ye gods, Ria! What have you done?" Lancelot demanded as he and Darren helped Arthur away from the carriage.

"Hey! It's not my fault, if he didn't listen to me when I said that staying in that carriage with Charity was worse than anything he's probably ever experienced." I stated with a shrug.

It goes without saying that because I won the bet, Claudia, Brat and I had frequent breaks from the Charity Torture Chamber. That also meant that we were riding with the knights or Phillipus (in Claudia's case only him) on their horses because Taki would be staying at the fort. Sadly the rest of the trip was rather uneventful. I mean I was literally hoping for a Woad attack or something just to break from the doldrums of the trip. No such luck.

* * *

The morning of our last day in Britain, Brat decided it would be oodles of fun to shake me awake. "Ria, c'mon g'rl, wake up now."

I cocked a brow at the 14 yr old. "Who ya callin' girl? I'm seven years your senior."

"Awight, awight, ma'm. I's time teh wake up ma'm." She teased good-naturedly poking me again.

"Ah naw ya li'l runt, come back here!" I moved to pull her down and sat on her, Brat's shrill and laughing screams drew everyone's attention. It was just the same ol' games my 'sister' and I play… jeez what's everyone's problem?

Phillipus called our attention from our games and Brat and I stood before him muddy and stifling giggles. Claudia looked like she always woke up perfect, and Charity… moving on.

Claudia suggested a bath before we set sail, the tide wouldn't be in until later that evening and personally the idea of a bath was more than welcome.

* * *

That evening the last of the cargo, horses and supplies were being secured on the boat… erm I mean ship. And soon it was once again time for good-byes. My knights had cleaned their armor and stood proudly at the docks. I made sure to hug them all tightly with kisses on their cheeks (although Gawain, Lamorak and Lancelot tried really hard to capture my lips… cheeky bastards) and my affections were returned in kind.

I watched Dagonet place a chaste kiss on Claudia's knuckles and the inside of her palm while Phillipus was directing some of the Roman soldiers to do something or another. Poor Claudia and Dagonet, they looked so happy together now they were gonna be worlds apart again.

"Bors, don't give Van a hard time okay? I don' wanna come back to hear that you were an ass hole to her. Or that I'm gonna hafta babysit a Ten and Elevn. (I poked him in the stomach) Dag, don't miss 'er too much okay? I'll make sure she comes back, promise. You two, (Galahad and Gawain) had besta come up with some better jokes and pranks, alright? Lancelot, quit it." The Pretty Boy tried to look innocent, "Yeah, I'm talking to you. Lay off the wenches, both you and Lamorak are causing a helluva lotta trouble. Give those girls a break. Geez." Arthur tapped my shoulder and hugged me tightly. "I promise I will be good. I won't light anybody on fire, especially not a priest; even if they piss me off overly much. I won't scare Charity too much. I won't play too many tricks on Charity, I won't let Charity have her way and I won't leave Charity to die a horrible and rotten death. And I'll listen to my elders… geez Arthur, what else you want me to say, I won't pick my nose?" He laughed loudly as the other knights gave me instructions and last minute survival advice… the captain of the boat… I mean ship, called for us to get on. And I realized that Tristan was not there. THAT PUNK! I felt myself slightly get more depressed because I didn't see Tristan anywhere.

* * *

"Ria," I heard him call me just as I started walking up the gangplank. There he stood; clean and shiny… well as clean and shiny as a scout could be.

"Yeah?" Please say something I'll never forget, please say that you'll miss me… please.

He walked up about a hair's breath away from me and I bit my lip. Brushing the strands from my face that blew wayward, he tilted my head up as Tristan closed the gap between us and kissed me gently.

It was a gentle sort of kiss, soft and warm… and over way before I realized it. Blinking I stared at him a moment, I could feel his eyes on me, but damn those braids. I can not believe it, this man, one who never does anything without precision, who scares the shit outta practically everyone with a single glare, who loves to dole out death like art; just gave me the gentlest kiss of an inexperienced love-struck pre-teen boy!

Tristan started to turn away and my brain finally connected with the rest of my body. "Waitwaitwaitwaitwait. Wait a minute there scout." I followed him behind a few tall stacks of crates and supply none to far away. Grasping his arm I roughly pulled him to face me; inwardly I was pleased to see a brief moment of bewilderment in his eyes. "How can you kiss me with such a passion before and then kiss me like that now? Do you really think I'm gonna let you off that easy? Sir, you are sadly mistaken." I climbed onto a sturdy crate so that I was level with him. I then threw my arms around his neck and kissed him hard, much like that kiss we share a month or so ago. At first he did not respond, so pulling him tighter I nibbled his lips and caressed them with my tongue.

Woo Hoo that did it! I opened my mouth inviting him in as his hand slid around my waist holding me tightly. A small moan erupted, either from him or me I wasn't sure. But SHITE, like I said before this man can KISS! It was hot and passionate and over too soon for lack of air, well that and Claudia was calling me.

Tristan gripped the back of my neck and gently nibbled and licked a spot right above my collarbone before pressing his forehead to mine. "Come back to me."

I smiled and returned the favor to his neck. "Wait for me."

* * *

**_That's the first part of the journey. I had orignally planned to make it longer, but I'm going through a block and a helluva lot else in life which does include school. ACK! Finals next week and papers all this week. As always please review. I'll try to work suggestions if you have any. _**

**_Also... I love my reviewers! They rock I hope that you all got my replies._**


	15. The Year Apart part 2

_**Standard Disclaimer: KA and the legends are soooo not mine. The craziness of the characters is the only thing I own. Bad Language, Violence and Possible Sexual Scenes Warning. Don't like it, don't read.**_

**_Okie-dokie, chapter 15… what can I say? Oh yeah, I really can't kill off Charity, annoy her to no end, but not kill her. I know everybody has been insisting I kill her, but she's important so please stop suggesting it, or else I'll set Merlin on ya'll. LOL, j/k. I will however take any suggestions on how to annoy her. Don'tcha just love to hate her?_**

* * *

The Year Apart-Part 2

* * *

I hate boats… er ships, I hate riding on the sea! For three days we've been sailing and I have loathed every minute of it. I didn't get seasick, but it would've made more sense if I did. The rolling and rocking made me a bit dizzy, but not sick. Although, the same could definitely not be said of Brat. Poor kid, the first two hours out and BLEAGH! Charity was soaking up the sea spray at the prow like a regular sea nymph, Yseulet tended to Brat with Claudia's help. Me, well I had nothing to do other than wonder where Loca went off to. No one would let me help around the ship, I can't cook anything without the aid of a microwave to save my life and I've never been good at being idle. All I could do was wait in the cabin and wait for this journey to be over. Oh look, there's my cat.

* * *

"RIA! Lash yerself in yer cabin, lass!" Michael, one of the sailors on the ship yelled at me. Perfect, one day way from the coast of what should be Modern-day Spain and we hit a storm. And from what the other sailors say, a very big storm, how wonderful. 

I had befriended a few of the more reclusive sailors of the ship; Michael and Raphael were twin brothers…IDENTICAL twin brothers. Both had wavy red hair and grey eyes, a strong build near six feet tall. Michael had a tattoo on the back of his arm of a dancing girl, well as clear of a dancing girl that could be managed and kept his hair pulled back in a puffy ponytail. Raphael was more of the clean cut type of man, save for the piercing in his right ear.

Anyway back to the storm. Waves of freezing water crashed into the ship and poor Brat was even worse from her seasickness. The tossing and turning to the ship nearly made me ill as I held desperately onto the firmly bolted furniture.

A flying lantern past my head made me realize that I had left my backpack out on deck when the storm hit! IDIOT! Everything I need right now is in my backpack. Without thinking, I threw open the cabin door to be greeted by a rush of storm water. I could hear everyone yelling at me to get back into the cabin or at least close the fucking door like the fucking bitch I was (Charity's lovely comment) and searched for my black backpack amid the weathered boards.

"RIA! I TOL' YA TAH LASH YERSELF INSIDE Y'IMP!" Raphael's voice boomed as I struggled to make my way to my backpack.

"I NEEDED MY BACKPACK!" I screeched back, just as I pulled the bag into my arms another wave hit and I was soon underwater. For some reason beyond my comprehension I began flapping my arms as my backpack seemed to sink lower. How strange it is when faced with a life or death situation that you think of the stupidest things, like 'oh my cat was in my backpack, I should go and save her.' I had swam down the depths of the tossing ocean and slipped the straps of my backpack onto my back when I blacked out.

* * *

My body felt… strange. The sounds floating to my ears were familiar but I could not place them and the bright light that shone on me hurt behind my closed lids. I couldn't register where I was and if I dared to open my eyes for a moment I'm certain I would have been blinded. But logic didn't rule my brain… I opened my eyes and hissed painfully at the sun. 

"_Ah, you are awake now_." A garbled voice stated in Old World Castilian Spanish, I shrank away from the voice as the rest of my body sensed around me. Soft cloths adorned my skin, I once lay upon a lighter than air mattress. The spots that danced in front of my eyes disappeared to reveal a plump woman in her mid-thirties; she was dressed in a servant's outfit and carried a large basin of steaming water.

I opened my mouth to respond, but no sound came out. Oh, come on I know I wasn't hit hard or anything.

"_I don't think ye can talk now, dear. 'Ad to give ye somefink to 'elp yer th'oat_." I just stared at the woman. Her brown hair was pulled into a tight bun at the back of her head, she had bright grey eyes and pale skin. Much too pale to be a servant, unless I landed back in Britain, but that'd be impossible. "_Aren'tchoo jus like a lil' kitten_." She cooed when I shrank away as she reached for me.

I don't trust her, firstly I don't know her, secondly I don't know where the hell I am and thirdly my clothes are GONE!

* * *

My voice hasn't returned for three days now, but I did find out where in the world I was; after the storm, I had washed up on the coast of modern-day Spain. Joy. But at least I had Loca with me, that's gotta count for something, right? I mean I am sorta supposed to be where I was headed. 

My caretaker, Reia… well, let's just say things are still iffy when it comes to her. Just yesterday, Loca nearly bit the woman's hand when Reia got too close to me. Currently, I'm living in a castle of a young prince, Heriberto; who I have yet to see because Reia deems me still unwell from the storm. Something is going on here and I really don't like it. I hope Claudia and the others are alright, I wish somebody friendly would find me. There is this seriously bad sense of foreboding in this castle and I do NOT like it one bit.

* * *

I felt the rough texture of Loca's tongue on my cheek to wake me, as I opened my eyes I noticed that it was still dark outside the large bay window. Silently I questioned the feline when I heard muffled voices outside the slightly ajar door. As quietly as possible I crept next to the crack and listened to the voices. One was Reia and the other was the deep voice of a man I never heard before. 

"_The herb I gave 'er m'lord will make 'er forget, it'll make 'er compliant until th'day of th'wedding_. _She will be th'perfect bride._" Whoa! What the hell?

"_Good, I want no one to know what happened to the **real** princess, this replacement peasant has her likeness. But, what of that mark on the back of her neck_?" Instinctively, a hand went to the left side of my neck. There, a small cat paw print shaped birthmark was at the edge of my hair. Normally, I'd have my hair styled so no one can see it nor bug me about it; I wonder how they saw it.

"_Tis nothing, m'lord. I 'ave a tonic on it so it'll fade. 'Tis th'only reason why she does not speak._" From the movement of the shadows, I could tell the man nodded and asked another question in a low voice that I couldn't hear. "_Those travelers are nothing m'lord. They may be odd, but Isabel 'as sent 'em away countless times. Stupid Romans._" The guy said something again and Reia bade him good night; I quickly ran to the covers of my bed as Loca curled innocently next to me. The door opened and I could hear Reia mumble, "_She'll be th' princess and then she'll die. This plan is perfect m'lord._"

* * *

The next few days, I was on high alert and desperately tried to not act it. I ate and drank even less than before. The food I did consume was instantly retched when she wasn't around. Loca often snuck me food in the middle of the night so I wouldn't starve, but apparently my meek act was working. As far as Reia could tell, I'm still shaky from the storm. She did however show me around the castle… IT IS HUGE! Huge as in Jack and the Beanstalk huge, it was unnerving. 

I did finally meet Heriberto; jeez if there was a definition of fugly… he was it. The man had syphilis sores around his mouth, greasy hair and pockmarked flesh with an even greasier attitude to match. When he greeted me with a kiss to my knuckles, I couldn't help but cringe.

In my sleep, I could hear Reia's voice schooling me and trying to brainwash me, I'm glad I have Loca, or else it may have worked.

* * *

"_Your wedding to the prince is tomorrow, princess._" I looked at Reia blankly, "_Did you forget? Princess Carmen, that is most unlike you._" She dropped the accent I noticed. She held out a gorgeous gown in a crème colored fabric, it looked regal something that I couldn't possibly wear in a million years… it was a size much too small. But then again, my size has dropped incredibly this past week. 

My wedding… shit, it sounds weird to even me and I'm the oddest one here. C'mon, I'm only twenty-one years old, I haven't even finished college, I'm at least 15 centauries from where I should be, and I have no voice to protest. LITERALLY! My voice has been absent for this whole week and now I'm "Princess Carmen" of the lowlands who is marrying Prince Heriberto tomorrow! DAMN! DAMN! DAMN!

I stared out the large window at the sea, on a clear day I should be able to see… aw who am I kidding, at this rate I will never, NEVER see England (slash) Britannia (slash) Hadrian's Wall ever again.

I turn to who Loca growls at, she the size of a full grown German Shepard now in just a week; scary, intimidating but loyal to me and mine.

Another servant girl, Isabel, stands timidly in the open doorway wringing her hands. I beckon her in and she hurriedly closes the door immediately dropping the meek and timid act replacing it with the snobbish air of royalty.

"_You are not the Princess Carmen._" Duh! DO I look like Royalty? "_Heriberto and Reia have poisoned your mind through herbs and words. I have not the time, but you must believe me when I say your life is in danger_."

She looked at me expectantly, right as though I really can say what was on my mind.

"_Why do you not say anything? _My brow rose involuntarily, if she knew what was going on, wouldn't she also remember I haven't got a voice?_ Do you now understand you are going to be married to that insufferable bastard of a prince?_" She hissed. I rolled my eyes and let out an exasperated sigh before nodding Loca to my bag.

The German Shepard size wildcat stalked over to my black backpack and retrieved my notebook to me. With a grateful smile I wrote my responses in as best Spanish as I could manage. My words weren't kind, but they did get the point across.

She looked at me in disbelief before smiling, "_My name is Princess Carmen, my maid and good friend was Isabel. In the last minute we switched places so I could go back and warn my father of this plot, but she was killed and I was forced to keep this deception. That was until you came. You will help me overthrow this tyrant and his plots. _

"_The travelers, your friends I believe gave me this to give to you. I know not the words, but Inara assured me you would._" She handed me an envelope of thick parchment with my Arabic name on the seal. "_I have many duties to attend to before this hoax of a wedding, but I will return with the antidote for what Reia put on your neck._" She closed the door and I quickly opened the letter… yay it's in English!

**Dearest Azhar,**

**I pray this finds you well, we have found the others unharmed after the storm and were lucky that no one was lost. We have been looking for you for near a fortnight, Azhar, Allah be praised that Carmen had found us and told us about you. Worry not, Carmen can be trusted, she is a princess whom I have met and is much like you at times. We are in ship just off the coast and under the cliff. Carmen has told of plot against her land, and my father and the others wish to help if it means to save you. …**

The letter continued to go on about the shitty things that have been going on under Heriberto and details of his scam as well as what was going on while I've been in this place. Apparently Charity was near close to getting pushed into the ocean by Claudia because she wanted to continue without me and for doing some other stuff that would definitely fall under lewd public acts. The annoying twat.

Inara continued on about the plan they came up with and luckily there wasn't much for me to do but to keep playing along until the last moment.

* * *

Later that night Carmen came back as promised with the antidote for whatever concoction Reia had been giving me, she said that because of the repetitive doses my voice would be slow to come back; but I would be able to speak a little at a time tomorrow. 

Carmen then spent the rest of the time filling me in on the plan, my part and everything else… as well as castle gossip. I would have pretended to have fallen asleep just to escape the prattle if only some of the stuff about Heriberto hadn't made me snort with laughter.

* * *

Reia woke me early the next morning in bright cheeriness. Gods I hate her so much right now, before I just disliked her… now I hate her. "_Wake up highness, your wedding day beckons!_" She near-sang as she pulled me from the bed, "_Lady, you have all day tomorrow for idleness, but not today._" She bathed me in perfumed oils and warm water. Fed me food that made me feel weaker, leaving me no time to force it from my stomach. Throughout the day, she watched me like a hawk, and throughout the day, my stomach clenched with foreboding.

* * *

Everything passed in hyper-drive and I soon found myself at the cliffs in front of Prince Heriberto clasping his hands like a bride. Shit! I am a bride! Where is everybody? I tried to look around but Heriberto's sharp nails dug my skin and brought my attention back to him. Reia had responded for me as my voice despite my pleading looks and frantic shakes of the head. I had even tried to run away when I noticed not one friendly face amongst the crowd. Heriberto's final words of promise filtered through the fogginess that clouded my mind. And we were wed. Tch! The asshole, why is no one coming for me? Then slowly I realized something, it had all been a lie! Nobody was coming for me, Isabel may have been Carmen, but she wasn't going to help me. 

Oh God! He's leaning in… ew he's gonna kiss me! God! God! GOD! Somebody help me!

I struggled to get away from him, but for some reason my strength was seriously lacking. The prince pulled me in and crushed my lips to his. GROSS! I felt the bile run up my throat, but it never made it out. Heriberto dragged me back to the castle and despite my struggles I could not get away.

The prince threw me into his bed chambers and quickly locked the door, not before telling the guard to not let anyone through until morning. I hadn't realized how much I was shaking until he came closer.

_**(A/N: This part gets a little violent and bloody. Just fair warning for those weak of heart or stomach)**_

"_No worries my bride. I will have you screaming my name before the night is through_." He grinned his yellowed teeth at me from his syphilis sore covered mouth. I tried to run away, but he pulled my ankle back to the fluffy bed and covered my body with his. Heriberto's weight crushed the air from my lungs causing me to gasp; he took it as an invitation to kiss me.

I tried to scream, but it only came as a muffled croak. Flailing my restrained arms and legs I begged the prince to let me go with tears coming down my eyes. I didn't even have Loca to come and save me, I was completely alone and scared.

That was when I snapped, one of his hands had tried to lift my skirt past my hips and a more primal feeling ran through me… survival. For a moment I stilled, Heriberto was pleased as my mouth found his neck like he did mine. In that moment it was as though Loca was me and I was elsewhere as my teeth tore viciously through the layers of flesh and fat. In that moment I ripped Heriberto's bloody throat out, he had not the time to scream.

Instead he released my limbs to stumble away from me. The blood gushed down his bed clothes, his open breeches exposing his short, stiff sword, his face held the look of terror when I stepped down from the bed spitting out the bit of his esophagus. His copper blood was warm in my mouth, but it wasn't the focus of my concern. This bastard had tried to rape me, killed a girl that looked like me and he would probably do it again all for power.

He made for the door but I was faster and blocked his way. No, he shall not escape and he can not scream for he has no voice box… I took care of that. My claws tore at his face and flesh I was the predator playing with my prey.

Feral action ruled my mind, I watched with curious amusement as my prey gurgled his dying breaths. He reached out to me, but I could only cock my head. A killer instinct dominated in me like never before. I was not angry or scared; I just existed to kill this man with my claws and teeth like any other animal.

* * *

Soon, the doors of the bed chamber opened. I turned, bloodied and dazed in an equally bloody room, to the intruders. 

"_She's killed Prince Heriberto! Get her!_" One of the guards yelled, but instead of running he cast a rather thoughtful look to the ceiling before falling lifelessly to the ground. The other was dead before he even realized what was happening. Standing behind them was a panting Phillipus, sword poised and bloody of the guards' blood. Claudia rushed to his side and saw me covered in Heriberto's blood.

"Oh my God, Ria!" She cried holding her hand to her mouth in horror. How nice it was to hear Latin be spoken again. My eyes lazily drifted around the room to the polished silver mirror, for the first time I saw myself, covered from the mouth down in Heriberto's blood. I did not register it then, but oh how I must have looked to my dear friends. Like some kind of vampire, an evil succubus before them and I had just taken blood into my mouth, I must have looked as though I savored it from my blank looks. Inara, Brat and Carmen came a second later bruised and bloody, yet still alive. Carmen's head was wrapped in a bandage and I knew she had not betrayed me and I felt guilty for doubting her. Brat and Inara held me tightly in an embrace as I fell to my knees.

"When Carmen didn't signal us, we knew something was wrong. Oh God, we are sorry for not coming sooner Ria." Claudia had tears in her eyes as she cleaned my face and the others pulled me to my feet and away from the carnage.

* * *

I was cleaned in the ocean's waters, but I swear I could register nothing. I stood there as the ocean's waves crashed around my waist, the blood on my body washed away with the bathing salts, but still I could not feel clean. Slowly I rubbed the bathing salts against my skins, scrubbing to desperately make the blood that was no longer there go away. My skin became rawer with every grating stroke on my arms, hands, neck and face. The linen shift I wore for my modesty soaked through and through, stuck to my skin. Soon the pain of my raw skin and the crash of salt water against it were too much and I ended up just hugging myself from the cold place my mind had sent me to. In that world, not even the once peaceful sounds of the ocean could clear the sound of Heriberto's dying gurgles. In that world the realities of what I had done, what I am capable of doing would never be washed away. 

Claudia and Ysuelet came for me and saw my red raw skin. Their clucking over my self-inflicted abuse was lost to me as they dragged me from the increasingly freezing waters to dry up and change. Their concern was pleasant if not wasted.

They took me aboard a new ship so that I could rest and left me to sleep. Loca had reappeared, bandaged and weary; she had been captured as well. In the stillness of the cabin and rocking of the ship, did I register what had nearly happened and what had happened. I was almost raped and I had killed. Burying my face in Loca's fur I wept and sobbed until I had nothing left but for me to sleep.

* * *

The next morning I woke to someone shaking me, Brat's blue eyes stared into mine; her familiar accented lilt was demanding me to wake. "Ria, wake up! Yer dreamin'!" 

"H-hi." I croaked, she handed me a cup of fresh water after adding some crushed herbs. She told me they were the ones Carmen fed me the other day. I thought I had dreamed it all, but the full realization came back and with a strangled cry I sobbed heavily in Brat's arms. Yseluet came rushing in with her herbs to check on my wounds. Physically I had none, but my mind is another story.

"Shh, I'm 'ere. Yer safe, I'll look afta ya." She tried to comfort me before I fell back into a restless sleep from the herbs Yseluet gave me for rest.

* * *

Over the next few days, I learned about what had occurred. Reia had learned of our plan to overthrow Heriberto and knocked Carmen out. She put some kind of drug in the paste for my mark that would make my limbs loose and weak. Then she drugged Loca as well, somehow she found out I was being sneaked food that wasn't drugged. 

Anyway, as Claudia said when they didn't get Carmen's signal, they were worried and decided to go onto plan B, storm the castle and kill the prince. Plan A was get us out of there and back to Carmen's father where his army could kill the prince. Well, I had gotten to the prince first… excuse me I need to vomit.

I must lock this all away, I can't let them fear for me. I can't let them worry. I'm frightened, but I will not be weak. For them I will be strong and normal… if only _he_ were by my side. But he's not and I am alone.

* * *

So anyway, now that Heriberto is dead with no heirs (guy was impotent) or kin, Carmen's family is taking over. Good for them. I just want to leave and ne'er return. Is that so hard? If only this were some dream, a nightmare, but it wasn't. Phillipus did say they were going to Constantinople and Inara did say that their trade route would bring them past those market places. 

I wish I could forever wash the stain of blood from my hands. I have killed a man; it may have been in self defense, but forever will I remember the look on his face when I tore out his throat with my teeth. The memory of the brutality in which I had slain Prince Heriberto will haunt me, because of this I fear what I will become.

_**

* * *

A/N: Ay! That was an intense ending. I really was having a hard time with this chapter, first it went one way, then it had to go another way and then I realized that Ria is a fighter… but she's never really had to use her skills. However there are more mystical things at work and of course will be explained. I hope you liked this chapter. I worked hard. **_

_**Happy New Year and Hope everyone had a wonderful holiday, whatever you celebrate! See you next year!**_


	16. The Year Apart part 3

_**Standard Disclaimer: KA and the legends are soooo not mine. The craziness of the characters is the only thing I own. Bad Language, Violence and Possible Sexual Scenes Warning. Don't like it, don't read.**_

_**Ah, chapter 16… whoa didn't expect to really get this far. I mean I half expected to just give up, but yay me I didn't! And thanks to my reviewers I didn't I kept up with this. My sis, was all "whatever, get it outta your system and get back to your homework." I love her for that. Anyways, the other knights aren't really gonna show up in this chapter or the next I don't think, but when they do, ooh it's gonna be fun! Also suggestions on annoying the hell outta Charity Templeton would be much appreciated, but remember she and Ria have to stay together… it's part of their destiny. Okay enough rambling and onto chapter 16…. **_

* * *

The Year Apart- part 3 

**

* * *

-Flashback- **

My best friend had locked herself in the women's restroom of the swanky country club, her sobs were echoed despite the music, laughter and assorted noise from the outside. It was the Senior Ball, one of the most anticipated nights for a teenager girl… it was a pure and complete disaster. Especially for my best friend since kindergarten, Delu Elaine Tsubata, someone had rigged the Senior Montage with nudie pictures of pornstars with Del's face and a video of her in the locker room shower!

SO here we were in the women's restroom, Del crying her eyes out because truly it was the last straw and me trying to comfort my best friend. Or at least get her out of this horrible smelling restroom. Leaning against the cool metal of the stall, I pleaded with my best friend. After what seemed like hours, I finally managed to talk her through the worst of it and out of the stall at least; at the expense of my dress and heels from standing too long. Poor girl was reduced to even louder sobs against my shoulder.

"Hey, c'mon let's get outta here. I'm pretty sure everyone's left already or there's a really quiet orgy going on out there. Not sure which, but anywhere would be better'n this smelly bathroom dontcha think?" I remarked trying to go for a smile. I was rewarded with a baby of a smirk.  
"Ria, your photo was up there too. How can you be so focused on me?" She wiped her nose with another wad of toilet paper; her nose much more raw from the action.  
Dabbing the tears from her mascara runny eyes, though her skin was coffee colored, the evidence of tears were still obvious, before smiling reassuringly. "Delu Elaine Tsubata, firstly you are my bff since kindergarten; we've always looked after each other and secondly, the woman whose body my face was pasted on had bigger teats than I would ever have in a million years!"

"You know what your problem is Victoria? You worry too much 'bout others, you forget 'bout yourself. That's not healthy. I'll bet that if you ever killed anyone, you'd be worried if you'd hurt them." She retorted nudging me as we began to walk out of the restroom on shaky legs.

"Ha, very funny Delu; the only person I intend on murdering is the one who set this shit up." I motioned to the projector, the ballroom was empty. I suspected it had been a good few hours since the chaperones cleared everyone out because of the horrible prank.

"Oh? Who do you think it was?" She asked. We shared a look for a moment. "Right, why'd I even bother asking?"

Despite it all, we let ourselves laugh, loud and long into the night.

**-End Flashback-**

* * *

The memory of Senior Ball night brought my mind back to the conversation I overheard between Claudia and Phillipus on the way to Constantinople. It was a night I had turned in early to avoid the sympathetic looks my friends were giving me. I mean yeah I feel like crap, I have done something totally and completely uncharacteristic of me, I realize that I have taken a man's life (albeit a piece of shit of a man) but the constant sidestepping and acting like I'm some wilting endangered flower won't help my current disposition! 

Claudia was worried about the affects of Heribero's death on me. Phillipus had this idea that I would eventually bounce back from whatever bothered me, actually he was rather adamant about it. However, the way that I have been feeling I couldn't agree more with the Aphrodite look-alike.

Yet it wasn't anybody's problem but my own and I shouldn't bother my friends with my burdens. It's time for a change, even if my battle will be internal; I won't draw them into it.

* * *

"Good Morning my duckies!" I bounded into the dining area for breakfast with a smile on my face, oh the stunned looks on their faces will keep me in stitches for ages! Well, except for Charity, who seemed to be enduring the after affects of a hangover, HA! I know I shouldn't be laughing at her misfortune, but sweet jeezus the Bitch Queen irks me enough sober. It was that morning I made the change, to be a person that I have always been for the sake of those I care for.

* * *

We stayed a month in Constantinople, mostly because business was good for Hassan and the other traders. During said month, Brat became my adopted sister Jerica Esperanza Reynaldi y Cortés, although how it was managed I'm not entirely certain because apparently the Benedictus family had a lot of strongholds in the Roman Government. 

I spent a lot of time in the market, learning mostly and stretching my legs with Loca. My cat has this odd habit of running off every now and again, but I'm not worried, she always comes back.

Anyway, as for my mental health, the dreams haven't been getting any better; I went to bed, but I did not sleep, sleeping means dreaming and dreams become nightmares of Heriberto's last moments by my claws and teeth. How animalistic does that sound? Very, and it freaks me out that I even did that.

Sure it was in self defense, and any other time I think I would have argued that… if it weren't me. I mean, I am a woman… heh, right I don't believe that one bit; because in that moment when I tore out his throat, I wasn't human. And that scared me.

Loca was there for me at every possible time I need her, like if Charity was being a serious pain in the ass, Loca would trot by and growl. I thank whoever brought her to me (mostly Merlin) tenfold for such a gift. Loca seemed to be the only one whom I could really turn to, almost like she understood me. I think there is more magic in her than I had originally thought, but anyways that's a thought for another day.

My friends saw me as I once was: happy, Charity-hating, sarcastic and self-righteous; it was only when I was alone that I felt the self-loathing and regret that would tear my mind apart. I did everything I could to distract myself, denying that I was only pushing my conscience about Heriberto further and further into the recesses of my mind. Who knows when I would crack from it?

* * *

The night before we left Constantinople was Phillipus' birthday; Lord Claudius had a huge bash for the event. A little history lesson **_(A/N: and this is very true because I had a class based on women in Rome and Greece of Ancient times)_** despite what the movies and newer literature depict, the only women allowed in such parties were dancers and whores, not wives or "dates" or anything of the like, only "upstanding" men in society would wine and dine while the women would be at home minding the hearth with the occasional daytrip. Stupid, huh? 

So while all that bullshit was going on downstairs, we (as in Inara, Claudia, Jerica, Ysuelet and me) were in my chambers doing sleepover kinds of things. Stuff like truth or dare, trying on my clothes, dancing to my music on my side-kick, taking pictures (my doing) and whatnot. Loca lounged at the base of my bed napping without a care in the world. If you're wondering where Charity was during all this, I didn't think it was totally necessary to mention she was downstairs… yeah, enough said.

* * *

"Okay, okay, Claudia I dare you to wear my jeans and dance to this song, but inserting Dagonet's name at the proper intervals," I challenged the giddy noblewoman. She stared at me red-faced, as I showed her how to move her hips just right in my other pair of torn fitted jeans. The song was _My Boo_ by Inoj 

_**Dag** you should know that  
I've got you on my mind  
Your secret admire  
I've been watching you _

_(Chorus)  
At night I think of you  
I want to be your lady baby  
If your game is on give me a call **Dag**  
If your lovin's strong gonna give my all to you  
(repeat)_

_Everyday I pray my heart can win  
Every night I pray I can call you my **Dag**(yeah yeah yeah)  
I need you  
I want you  
To have you, hold you, squeeze you  
So I'm going out every weekend  
Just to see my **Dag** again_

_(Chorus)  
At night I think of you  
I want to be your lady baby  
If your game is on give me a call **Dag**  
If your lovin's strong gonna give my all to you  
(repeat)_

_These feeling I have for you  
Can go deeper if you can come  
Correct with you game **Dag** (no, no)  
No you can't be lame **Dag**  
But if you can please me  
Than my love will come easy  
I'll do anything you want  
Freak me **Dag**  
I'm thinking of you_

_(Chorus)  
At night I think of you  
I want to be your lady baby  
If your game is on give me a call **Dag**  
If your lovin's strong gonna give my all to you  
(repeat)_

_**Dag** you got all I need  
From what I see  
And **Dag** every night I am constantly thinking of you_

_(Chorus)  
At night I think of you  
I want to be your lady baby  
If your game is on give me a call **Dag**  
If your lovin's strong gonna give my all to you  
(repeat)_

(My Boo by Inoj, changed to fit the story)

When Claudia finished the song, the lot of us cheered and laughed so hard as we continued our game. I'm so glad that I have a video camera on this phone, maybe when Clauds and I are bored we can watch it by ourselves. Next was Br- I mean Jerica and she asked what my feelings were for Tristan and Phillipus.

"Oi, that's evil Br- I mean Jerica," I stated in mock reprimand. "I like them both, only differently. I mean, Gaad, they're both incredibly attractive and sensual and fit and chivalrous and …"

"Uh-huh, but which wou'd ya wanna do?" Jerica broke in sending the other girls into peals of laughter at my reaction.

"Please don't say my brother," Claudia begged me as all of us laughed even harder. Before I could answer, Phillipus barged in.

"Hey, private party bucko!" I yelled at him, standing up with all intentions of pushing him out; instead he grasped my arm and pulled me out of my chambers closely followed by the others protesting my being dragged away. "Oi, leave off! I'm not invited to your party and I don't wanna be. Stop it!"

Phillipus had brought me to the grand hall where all the other Romans celebrating his birthday were, we were center stage as the hoighty-toighty-stick-up-their-arses people were.

"Everyone, this is my fiancée, Victoria. We will be married by the end of the year."

"WHAT?" My exclamation was swallowed by loud cheers from the drunkards while Phillipus' lips descended forcefully on mine.

Frightening flashbacks of my wedding to Heriberto had forced me to struggle and fight my friend until he dragged me away from the limelight and onto the balcony.

"Wha's wrong Ria?" he slurred, peering into my face. The stench of Roman wine was poison that caused me to gag.

Pushing him away, I called him several types of bastard in every language I knew, "Get away from me!" I yelled at him with a right hook to his jaw, which although felt very good, is not the best thing to do to a drunk; especially if that drunk happens to believe himself superior and your future fiancé.

Fury was in his eyes, gone was the sweet gentleman I'd met in Britannia, it almost looked like he was gonna hit me, but beating him to the punch (literally) I brought Phillipus to his knees. "OH, did that hurt? Well, while you're down there, I want you to listen and listen well. I didn't leave Britain to get married, I didn't leave to be forced into shit I don't agree to and I sure as hell didn't leave to end up killing people especially not my FRIEND!" I screeched at him drawing the attention of everyone in the vicinity.

His fury dissipated to hurt and realization of what he could nearly have done. "Ria… I –." Before he could finish, I marched heavily through the crowd back to my room with a slam of the door. Thank God, I'm leaving tomorrow. That whole little balcony display was too much drama, but what I did say was true. I had left Britannia in hopes of finding where I belonged in this world, this time, and to cure myself of this boredom I felt which didn't include marriage or killing.

* * *

The next morning, the golden hues of the sunrise greeted us as we made ready for our trip. Charity was (surprisingly) not hungover from last night's party that went on despite my outburst, Claudia told me this morning that Lord Claudius had been bothering his son to get married and in his drunken state chose me because I looked more homely like a proper wife than Charity. Ugh! As if I didn't have enough problems.

* * *

Claudia stood at the gate to see us off and bid us good journey, Lord Benedictus had graciously lent the four of us (Charity, Ysuelet, Jerica and me) strong Roman horses but wasn't there to present them to us himself. Oh well. 

"When you've finished seeing the world you'll come back right?" Claudia asked, tears shining in her eyes.

"Promise. Besides, you have to be there when I show Dags your little video." I replied with a grin and tight hug, her shocked gasp made reduced me to giggles. Just as the look on her face as she tried to see if her father or brother was around.

"You said it wasn't _recording_, you lied?"

"Did not, I told you I was making a 'keepsake'." Poking her side, I answered indignantly. We hugged again as I mounted my horse, a strong black mare 17 hands high with white socks, a white diamond on her forehead and shocking blue eyes; Loca (who seemed to shrink somehow) was in the saddlebags, the lazy little furball.

With a final wave I led my horse (less than gracefully) out the main gate towards the city's gates. I was the last to leave, just as I left the city rapid hoof beats raced towards me causing me to look to the approaching rider… it was Phillipus. And he looked rather disheveled.

"Victoria! Wait!"

"Oh, Phillipus. Good-bye." I led my horse away until he stopped his in front of mine. Sighing I tried to get past him, but his mount kept blocking my way.

"Ria, forgive me. I wasn't thinking straight." Phil apologized and once again I saw the man I knew, but the damage was already done and now I'm going back on my journey. Like I should have done.

"Yeah you were, just with the wrong head," I chuckled and rolled my eyes when he looked at me puzzled. "Sweetheart. You're a man, and men only think straight when they have an erection," I patted his cheek affectionately, "albeit it's usually pointed at the trampiest woman, but that's a story for another day. Take care of yourself, alright?"

"Will you come back?"

"Maybe." I shrugged.

"Why do you leave? To return to Britannia? Tell me do you love him, Tristan?" I stopped and looked at him. What brought this up?

"I leave because I made a choice. I leave because I have promises to keep." I nudged my mount again.

"You didn't answer my question Victoria."

Until I was about ten paces away, I turned the horse to face him, before replying, "Yes."

_**

* * *

A/N: Argh! I'm sorry it took so long. I'm blocked on this one, and the two other ones I'm writing. I hope this chapter makes up for it. Thanks much to my reviewers, you guys are absolutely fabulous. One more chapter before Britain again. I'm thinking a letter perhaps? Who knows? See you in Chapter 17. **_

_**Also, thanks to Silver Magiccraft for the horse correction. Wow, I guess all the horses I wrote about are tiny.**_


	17. The Year Apart part 4

_**Standard Disclaimer: KA and the legends are soooo not mine. The craziness of the characters is the only thing I own. Bad Language, Violence and Possible Sexual Scenes Warning. Don't like it, don't read.**_

_**Whoa! Chapter 17, this is definitely the last chapter before the return to Britain. I wrote it anticipating a long chapter, I guess you'll see how long it is. Thanks sooooo much to my reviewers. I really try to write as much as possible, but in at least two of my classes I've got a 20 pager and a 10 pager to write, as well as several short assignments (there's at least 20 2-3 page assignments!). Ew! At least this keeps me sane. Also for the fans of my other stories, I'm going through a most evil block. But something will turn up soon. Your reviewers have always encouraged me. **_

* * *

The Year Apart – part 4

_

* * *

My Dearest Knights in Shining Armor,_

_So, how are my favorite boys handling not having us around? I jest. If you're each missing a tunic, I have them. I have to look somewhat like I fit in, right? This trip, though, has been going very well, yet happens to lack that "Sarmatian" Charm. No, I do not mean wooing a woman to your bed Lancelot and Lamorak._

_All of us are doing remotely well, and I hope you are too; just so you know about seven months ago Brat's name officially changed to Jerica Esperanza Reynaldi y Cortés, we are legally sisters according to Roman law. Don't frown boys, it doesn't suit you._

_There is so much I'm learning, but I do miss all of you and I can't wait to see you all again. In two days we leave for the Far East Islands and then we will be headed back to Britannia. I'm so excited; it will be the last part of our journey. I wonder how much you miss us; I suppose I will just have to see._

_Oh, before I forget, I was engaged for a week, married and widowed in a day, engaged again and freed from my husband to be. Alright, can't wait till the end of the year. Miss you!_

_All My Love, _

_Ria_

_**

* * *

(A/N: This part is technically in English)**_

**Dearest Arthur,**

**I hope you are well and practicing English with Vanora's children. I'll know if you have not my dear knight commander. Little ears and eyes are attached to innocent mouths, the children will tattle just to see me scold you.**

**What I have to say in this letter is only for you and Vanora only, for I did not wish to worry my knights because I fear what they could do. I feel you should know because it is only right that for all you have done for me I be as honest as I can. Vanora must know because she is the sister I never had and she will most likely understand what I feel or not, I am not there to see if she would still support me. This is why my letter to the others was so vague; forgive me for adding to the worries already on you shoulders.**

**Our trip started out well enough, yet not but two days from the coast a storm hit our ship and threw me and Loca overboard onto a wealthy and corrupt prince's land. Because I had a striking resemblance to a princess who had recently died, he deemed that I would take her place in their engagement in order to take over her lands. His plan was to marry me and then have me killed. I do not believe I would be writing to you if his plan had completely succeeded. To put it shortly, I killed him in a most brutal and horrific way for self preservation only it does not feel like I did right; I cannot even divest the details for I am shamed so. I fear that in those moments I enjoyed taking his life, in a way that no one should. Writing this makes me realize how real it was that I have taken a man's life. **

**After leaving that country to a monarch I have hopes for, we made our way to Constantinople. I wish I had believed you when you told us how wonderful Rome is, it is truly a beautiful city; but as we know nothing is ever truly beautiful (Charity is living proof, is she not?). Your rules there do not suit me and soon I was engaged to our dear Phillipus under Lord Benedictus' ruling. I fear I left our friend with wounded body and pride in a very public way.**

**During the months afterward, trade has done us very well and I'm sure even Argon would be please with the profits I pulled in as well as the new skills in metalworking. I have picked up more ways to better protect myself, sadly I had to use these new skills sooner than I would have liked. About three months ago I saved a young woman and her brother from attackers, one man I killed with that trick you taught me. And naught but three days ago, Charity's actions had forced my hand to protect her. I am not suited for such an existence, death is not meant to be dealt by me. I wonder how you and the knights manage to get over it. I am changed, and yet I am not. **

**Also I should mention that we have passed through Sarmatia, I can see why the knights would want to return so badly. It is an amazing place, untouched and untainted by anything from my world. I would have grown fond of it if I didn't already find a home amongst you and the others. If you are wondering, yes, we did meet up with some of the tribes. Gareth's, Lionell's and Darren's tribe traded with us. It broke my heart to tell the mothers of Gareth and Lionell the fate of their sons; they held a ceremony for the fallen, which I participated in Gareth's honor. They marked my skin in their memory, but it is not in any place visible. Don't tell Lancelot or he will definitely wish to see it. **

**For now I am well, dear Arthur, do not fear or worry too much. I can almost see you frown, sweet man a smile suits you much better. When next you see me, I hope you'll not think less of me for what I have told you; that I will still be the same in your eyes. Take care my knight commander, I expect to see you well next we meet. Miss you.**

**All my Love,**

**Victoria Azhar Ysolde Reynaldi y Cortés **

* * *

Three days from the Japanese Coast finds me standing as the bow of the ship, wind in my hair, ocean spray splattering my face. I wrap my arms around myself in Arthur's stolen blue tunic under the cloak I wear. I reread the copies of my letters to the knights, my words to Arthur practically dripped with sadness; but he had to know the truth. I'm not proud of myself for what I did; I'd think there was something wrong with me if I were. As much as possible I try not to be remorseful or depressing around everyone; yet it is in these quiet moments that again I find myself pitying the person I've become… am I a killer? That really freaks me out that I just might be if I find myself taking some pleasure in the power of ending another's life.

* * *

"Vicky, wake up, we'll be docking in the next hour." Charity's shrill voice abruptly woke me from my slumber, I nudged Loca (who's been changing her size quite constantly and often reminding me of Alice in Wonderland) as I shifted the tunic I wore to bed (Tristan's) around my thighs and changed into my breeches and a cleaner shirt under another tunic (Lancelot).

We docked at the port and I place the happy façade back on for the sake of my friends as I make my way to the gangplank. Jerica beats me to it running with a barely contained joy to see and feel solid ground.

"LAND!" Jerica stumbled down the gangplank onto the dock and earth to her knees.

"Wait, Jeri—don't kiss the … ew." I picked the pale and seasick fifteen year old off the ground while behind us we could hear the tinkling laughter of Yseulet and Inara as well as the braying of Charity (no, she doesn't really have a braying laugh, but I can dream right).

That night after getting settled at the inn before meeting with the local noble (Hassan's friend) Fujiwara noh Sei, I was standing on the beach. My mind was consumed by my thoughts, how simple it would be to just wake up. But I can't wake up, it's not a dream because if it was then the tattoo I have on my left hip wouldn't have hurt as it did.

The moonlight on the waves looks wonderful and inviting, I wonder if the knights are looking at the same sight I am, a beautiful moon with its calm and cool demeanor… how so much like Tristan. Gaad, I can't seem to get him out of my head!

Much like how I can't get the fact I've killed people out of my head… shite the remorse is back. I took in a deep breath and exhaled loudly with the crash of the waves trying incredibly hard to move on from the deaths I had caused and not think about how I just might have possibly killed off a whole bunch of people in my time…. DAMNIT I just keep doing it to myself! OH that is just BLOODY FUCKING PERFECT!

"_One so young should not be carrying the burdens of the old on her shoulders, for she will end up crooked and bitter before her time_." A wizened voice said behind me in accented English. I had been so caught in my own thoughts I hadn't realized I had company as I spun around to see an old fisherman pulling (by the looks of it) an even older fishing boat onto the sand. He had a wide brimmed hat, and clothes that hung loosely on his wiry frame. It amazed me that he could even pull that boat onto the sand that far.

"Oh, let me help you," I rushed over to help the old man with the boat, together we had it banked onto the sand without the threat of it being carried away by the tide. "Did you say something?" I finally asked leaning against the aged hull of the small craft.

"_That I did young one. You stare at the ocean and sea as though you seek redemption to relieve the hardships on your shoulders. Others have forgiven you, you only need to forgive yourself._" The old fisherman said. He spoke so bluntly and plainly, if only I could believe him.

"Sir, you do not know what I have done. It's not like stealing or doing drugs or fornication… it's so much worse than that." I said, not wanting to really tell a complete stranger (who spoke English, but that fact completely escaped me) yet at the same time I wanted to get it off my chest. I poured out the whole story in three breaths and for the first time I didn't cry or sob or weep… for anyone.

"_Hmm, that is serious_."

"I know."

"_Do you think that maybe it was meant to happen, that perhaps by those deaths more people would live and survive?_"

"That's a bit morbid. And yes, I have considered it, but it doesn't make me feel better."

"_It shouldn't, it should put things into perspective. There would be something wrong with you if you did feel better. All you must do is continue to survive, it is the way of life; as is finding forgiveness in your actions so you can carry on and let go._" The old fisherman smiled at me with gaps in his teeth, comical if the situation weren't so serious.

_**(A/N: The italics will be in Arabic)**_

"_Azhar! There you are! I have been looking for you," _Inara and Yseulet raced across the sand to meet me, Loca reached me first and tackled me.

"_I'm fine, I was just sorting my thoughts and talking to this good sir…"_ I answered as I pulled the kitten-sized Loca into my lap.

"_Good sir? What are you talking about?_"

"_This one—oh_." I turned to see no one and I was against a crumbling shrine of the fishermen's deity.

"_Come, Azhar, let's return to the inn for rest. We meet with the Family Fujiwara in the morning, it is best we are not late_." The two women pulled me up as we made our way back to the inn.  
Momentarily I stopped and looked to the ocean and made a silent thanks to whomever it was I spoke to.

* * *

As I lay abed that night between Loca and Jerica, I pondered the conversation I had with the old man (real or not) and realized how much he helped me. As much as I thought I was protecting my friends by not letting them into what was hurting me, I was truly distancing them by keeping them in the dark. I needed to talk to them; I needed my friends as much as they needed me.

"Jerica, I know you're asleep, but maybe it'll be easier if I can just tell you now better than later… when I killed those men, I was scared. Scared I was capable of doing that in so brutal a way and that I would lose you all and therefore lose myself. I was scared that I would enjoy it and keep killing without a second thought. I should have known that no matter what all of you would be there for me. Anyway, I just thought you should know. I'll always be here for you until you find someone stronger to take my place, I love you little sis." I kissed her gently on the cheek before settling back down on the blankets, unknown to me that the necessary listeners had all heard me.

* * *

The next day we met with the Fujiwara nobles, Sei and his wife Kura, and their kids: Seiichi (24, very charming but a bit plain and has his jet black hair long and horse-tailed) Kaida (22, mischief in a pretty package, her eyes hide all when accompanied by the white painted face she has), Suoh (12, fun and full of childish life, reminds me of Galahad) and finally little Kane (3, cute, cute, cute and rather precocious). When we met them, we learned that we couldn't have visited at a more dangerous time, the noble clans were involved in blood-feuds coupled with peasant revolts. Some had even gone as far as to seek the dark help of youkai, oni, witches and the like to defeat whole clans! **_(A/N: youkai and oni are creatures of Japanese folklore,I had a link for it, butI guessI can't do that, you can look up all of the creatures on any online encyclopedia,__as I am not an expert)_**

I wouldn't have believed it when they told us if it hadn't been for the attack two days later after Inara and Hassan took their merchants to the countryside to trade. They said that Charity, Jerica, Ysuelet and I would draw too much attention for bandits especially since we (with the exception of Ysuelet) didn't have very adequate weapons training. Seiichi suggested that we learn the naginata and the tessen in case there wouldn't be anybody to protect us.

* * *

The Fujiwaras, although nobles, were not as wealthy as other nobles and had to rely on the trade to make money, which therefore meant they needed all to learn how to fight in case of bandits and recently the blood-feuds with the Taira clan. I insisted my willingness to learn the katana and even showed my skills as a weapons-smith, but was horribly dismissed until three days a week after Inara and Hassan left, another attack by blue skinned oni had killed the blacksmith and his son was in the neighboring village under apprenticeship until the next three months.

So, now it has been three weeks since Inara and Hassan have left us in the Fujiwara estate, I'm learning the finer techniques of the katana as well as unarmed combat from the local boys in exchange for dagger and throwing stars. Jerica and Yseulet are learning the naginata with Kaida and Kura, and unarmed combat with Kane and me from the boys and other masters (given there is time to teach a clumsy 21 year old like me).

"_Ria, pay attention, I could have stabbed you!_" Seiichi scolded me in fast Japanese. Did I mention I'm learning Japanese too? Charity doesn't need to learn, her father has her in languages since she was four and I was determined to not have a repeat of Wren's Bend where I didn't know anything of Latin three years ago.

I glared at Seiichi and attacked with an intense fervor trying to find an opening in his moves, but like the skilled swordsman he was, there weren't any.

"ONI!" The cry came suddenly; Seiichi and I stopped our practice, our breaths in pants we shared a horrified look before running to the inner walls of the estate in order to suit up against the oncoming ogres.

Kaida stood on the steps fully dressed and holding out our armor; (a mix of western and eastern design, thank you, thank you) thick layers combined with leather and silk with small metal plates grafted together. Jerica had rushed up behind Kura and Ysuelet, all were prepped and ready as well. Sei was already on his brown stallion, 17 hands tall with a black mane and tail and white socks made of all muscle, leading the peasants and soldiers against the first wave of attackers.

Kura was giving her servants and guards specific instructions to protect Suoh and Kane before we were needed to protect against the second wave. With a final glance to the children being rushed inside, I pulled Charity along with me (I know she has no aptitude against assailants but she's safer with me than without, I had no choice) whilst trying to quell the foreboding feeling in my stomach… I could very well die today and never see him again.

"_RIA BEHIND YOU!"_ Kura's voice screeched as I turned around to be faced with a rather large guard wearing Taira armor and colors. This is the biggest attack, only now Taira has come and with supernatural help. So much for leaving here in two months; the waters have become infested with all kinds of demons, it's damn impossible to get out of the harbor!

I block the swipe to my neck, but just barely manage to do so. Nimbly I try to weave away from him, if I'm lucky I will kill him, up to this point I've lost track of how many I've killed, but right now I'm beyond caring. Again the soldier lunges at me with hacking slashes and I do my best to defend myself and Charity, who is currently shrieking like a fucking banshee.

I gasp as the Taira soldier swings and sliced me across the chest. Despite the layers of leather to serve as armor I can feel blood leak from the gash seep through the shirt I wear under the 'armor'. Angrily I make a wide arc with the sword and kick his shins in forcefully while he was watching my sword arm. He grimaced painfully just before the swing of my sword ended his life by beheading.

Scanning the battlefield (the road and fields before the village entrance) I pulled Charity after me to help Kaida, who was battling against an over-large blue skinned oni with a tiger skinned loincloth and iron club. Kaida may be adequate as a fighter, but very few are any match for a blue skinned oni.

* * *

"SEI!" Kura's scream was heard across the battlefield and drew the attention of everyone. Fujiwara noh Sei lay in his wife's arms with his opponent's katana through his heart. Kura was sobbing uncontrollably, while cradling her dying husband to her armored breast. Enemies from all sides seemed drawn to the newly-made widow and her dead love. Seeing this, Seiichi fought desperately to his mother and father's side, as did Kaida and I. Pulling the folded tessen from my belt I whacked an oncoming attacker in the face before pulling Charity (screaming hysterically) after me towards Kura and Sei.  
Ysuelet was on another part of the field blasting away or something that could be mistaken for light blasts and could get no closer to the mourning widow any faster than I could.  
I couldn't, but Loca could! "¡Loca¡Proteja a la Madre!" I yelled desperately as I hacked and slashed my way through the masses of enemies. I know I was getting hurt, but injuries weren't registering themselves in my brain, all I could think of was helping the woman who looked after me like a mother in the short time I had known her.

I ducked under the arms of a large red-skinned ogre only to see a Taira soldier battle Loca while a blue-skinned oni clubbed Kura over the head.

"NO!"

I don't remember too clearly what happened, again that feeling that I had retreated to a more primal state washed over me. The animal that claimed Heriberto had resurfaced and with it the lives of all who opposed me were forfeit. My sword was the extension of my claws and fangs as creatures and men were felled in single strokes.

Another in Taira colors rushed at me, his clothes and armor were well made… a noble or noble's son. I blocked his attack with surprising ease before repositioning my hands on the hilt and simply ending his life… I didn't quite chop his head off, I made a PEZ dispenser outta him.

It was then that I realized the battle was over and who I was returned to find that I was surrounded by a wide circle piled with dead bodies: oni, youkai and Taira soldiers alike… including the noble I had killed.

"RIA!" Jerica's voice rang out and once again I felt remotely like myself. My lil' sister barreled me in a fierce hug, her sobs muffled against my shoulder, I saw Seiichi and Kaida kneeling by their parents while Yseulet stumbled over to me following Loca in tiger-sized form.  
Yseulet and I shared a look as I assured Jerica that I was fine, "Wait. Where's Charity?" I asked suddenly. We all looked at each other, Jerica had a surprised grin while Yseulet and I had expressions of horror. Life without Charity would be nice, but that'd mean I couldn't go—  
"WHERE IS EVERYBODY? VICKY! YOU BITCH, GET ME OUT OF HERE!"  
Well that was short-lived.  
Apparently I had pushed her into a natural ditch when I was in my "state". Oh well, no use crying over it now. Seiichi and Kaida needed us to help them through their grief.

Inventory of wounds, two cracked ribs, a deep gash running from the back of my calf to the middle of my thigh, several lacerations on my arms and neck, a cheek slice, slight concussion, a gash across my chest and my left arm had a immobilizing wound… I was just this giant mess of 'OW' and I wasn't the only one, everybody suffered injuries of some kind. Although, Charity lamented over a broken nail while there were others screaming over lost limbs… yeah.

* * *

The weeks following the battle were sorrow and confusion filled, the Arabian merchants returned looking battered, beaten and less in number (they were fighting at the rear of the Taira clan). We all were healing and mourning for Sei, I may not have known him very long, but he actually respected me and my opinions (to a point, I'm still a woman and this is still the 5th century). I wasn't so withdrawn into myself this time after the battle, and I have Jerica and Ysuelet to thank for it; they convinced me to talk about my fear of doling out death and though it was a normal fear, I would not be some horrible bloodlusting monster… at least for now.

Soon, too soon, it was time to return to Britannia, there were two ships to take us, one for the Arabian merchants (going back to their homestead, in Arabia) and the other for Charity, Jerica, Ysuelet, Loca and me to return to Britain. Cradling my arm under Tristan's tunic, I watched as sailors loaded our supplies onto the ship. Crates of weapons I made and traded; bolts of cloth, rice, and other goods were going down into the hold with the fresh water and food. Charity's items (gaudy furniture, bulky dresses, scented oils, jewelry and so on) would be in the next storage area. We'd argued over what was more necessary countless times and every argument I seem to have lost. The sailors were getting "something extra" just to get her junk on the ship. I swear if we sink, I will kill her and no one will stop me.

Finally, after the three extra months we were in Japan, we were finally returning to Britain. I never thought I would be so pleased to go back; then again the knights do make that spot of island more home than my real home had been. As we said our good-byes, I noticed that Kaida wasn't around to see us off; I was hurt by her lack of show, but her mother said that Kaida was feeling ill this morning, still it would have been nice to see my friend.

Three hours, the novelty of going to sea again wore off rather quickly when Jerica started barfing off the port bow. I don't think she'll ever enjoy the sea as much as the rest of us got used to. Yseulet was looking after Jerica for this hour, we had taken to shifts looking after my sister so neither one of us would be feeling ill from watching Jeri barf.

I was in a dice game with some of the off-duty sailors when a shout came from the cabins below. Grabbing our weapons, a good portion of us rushed to the cargo area to see the captain holding the slim pale arm of a hooded figure.

"Boys, we gots us a stowaway," one of the sailors, Tsubota noh Ichigo, translated to me. The captain pulled the hood down and we saw Lady Fujiwara noh Kaida struggling to regain her arm with her dignity in tact.

"I'm not a stowaway, I can pay for my passage," she argued pulling a small purse of gold from the folds of her cream and bamboo designed kimono. Handing it to the captain, she pulled her arm free.

"You're still an undocumented passenger, and therefore a stowaway. Who will vouch for you?"

"I will. Honestly captain, she's paid you and we're too far to return, she'll be under my guard and I will take full responsibility for her." I stepped forward and had Ichigo translate for me. The captain grunted and pushed her toward me.

"You keep a good eye on her, I'll have no troublemakers on my ship or they overboard."

"Agreed." I pulled Kaida after me until we reached the cabin Jerica, Charity, Yseulet, Loca, I and now Kaida will share.

"What are you doing here? Your mother said you were ill."

"After the battle, you know a shaky peace was created. Since you killed the eldest Taira son, my brother was pressured into offering me in marriage to the next heir… a 13 year old boy!" I worked hard to school my features from laughing, "Oh sure laugh it up Ria, you wouldn't have stood for unwanted marriage." My mind drifted back to Heriberto, but now wasn't the time to recount that story. "So mother had me hide away and go with you. I have a better chance with you than at home, from what I've seen you have freedoms normal women wouldn't dream of, freedoms I want too."

"You're joking right? I'm still treated like a piece of meat by most men; I have to fight every time just to get them to see beyond my teats and ass, that doesn't mean that I have freedoms, Kai-chan."

She implored to let her stay… did she really think I was gonna say no? Of course not! "Just so you know, Kai-chan, it gets a little cramped in here and Charity kicks like a mule as well as snores like one." I said heading out the door, a squeal emitted from her and I soon found myself face down and the life being squeezed outta me.

"You won't forget it Ria-chan, I promise you won't."

"Great, now get off me!" She laughed at my scowl and bruised forehead. "Not funny… and just for that I won't tell you any stories about the knights. So there." I stuck my tongue at her and left.

* * *

The trip went by smoothly, Jerica was less seasick, Charity suffered daily pranks (I really couldn't help myself), Yseulet was more talkative than she's ever been, Kaida was interacting and getting along with the crew and I was getting closer everyday to seeing the knights again. I've been healing steadily thanks to Ysuelet's help. Yeah, everything was a lot better, so why do I still feel this sense of foreboding? It's something I really can't shake, but I have noticed how quite a few of the sailors look at my little sister. Well she is blossoming into a pretty 15 year old, her red hair growing in wild waves down her back, green eyes and light skin; so that's probably it, I'll just have to keep a wary eye out. However, now that she's growing, I'm curious to see the reactions from the younger knights when they see her.

* * *

The return trip has actually gone by faster than I could have ever anticipated. I think it has something to do with the fact that we are heading straight for Britannia instead of stopping at near every port and market. In a way it didn't matter to me as long as we left those sailors behind, I didn't really trust them near Jerica.

Before our official stop in Britannia, we had to stop by Constantinople first. I had promised Claudia to visit before we went back, I only hope Phil's pride is no longer damaged, he is a good friend and I'd hate to jeopardize that because of marriage talk. I'm really not good with stuff like that, I mean look what happened to my last wedding! The groom ended up rejected and dead in his bedchamber.

We rode a carriage to the Benedictus estate; Ysuelet and Jerica were mischievously whispering and looking at the sleeping Charity while Kaida was taking in the sights of the city. Kaida's face was an expressionless mask, but her eyes… a storm of confusion rolled there. "Kai-chan, are you alright?"

"Oh, yes, do not worry for me, Ria-chan. I am fine…" My eyes narrowed in that 'sure, tell me another one' kind of way. "It is just that, the way Jerica, Inara and Charity spoke of Rome, I was hoping…"

"You're disappointed, neh? S'okay, you just never heard my version of Constantinople." I grinned at her and we compared Japan to Rome until we came to the gates of the estate.

* * *

"VICTORIA! YOU HAVE RETURNED!" Claudia exclaimed as I stiffly got out of the carriage.

"Owowowowowowowowowowowowowow!" I whimpered for my dear Claudia had slammed me into the side of the carriage with the force of her hug. I think I may have popped a few stitches.

"Oh, I'm so sorry. I did not realize you were… Oh NO you are bleeding, someone take her to the healers right away!" I barely had a chance to get a word in aside from 'ow' before being shooed off into an infirmary of sorts for medical attention.

* * *

When I was finally deemed well enough to leave the infirmary, it was dark outside. The time I wanted to spend with my friend was wasted at the healers. Poop. I adjusted the stolen tunic I wore as I walked through the halls of the Benedictus estate.

"Ria…" The deep rumble of a familiar voice started behind me. I turned to see the handsome face of Phillipus and embraced him carefully minding my wounds. "How was your trip?"

"Eventful, how were things here?" I replied taking his offered arm as he led me somewhere… oh the kitchen. He told me all that happened since I'd left, including how his father reprimanded him for losing a bride (me) and that now I was back how Claudius said we should be wed as soon as possible.

"Are you shittin' me?" I asked the cutie.

"No, and I told my father as much. Victoria, I respect you and I care deeply for you. There is no way I would taint our friendship because of my father's wishes." He told me seriously. I knew there was a reason my I liked him!

"Thank you. That means a lot to me." I told him going on my toes and kissing his cheek. We continued on to the kitchen and enjoyed a small meal (small for him, four courses for me) in the same camaraderie we had before the whole marriage thing.

* * *

A few days later, I was well enough to remove more of my stitches and take my arm out of the sling. So Phil took me outside on a nice day to help me get my fluidity back, because of my injuries, I didn't train my body and became oh-so-stiff and sedentary. Pbbft! Needless to say I got bored _very_ easily.

"I see you've much improved since I last saw you Ria," Phil was easily able to block and parry my attacks, but I could still see that he struggled a bit and I swelled inwardly with pride.

"Well, when you've fought demons and ogres and stuff like I have, you'd improve too." I retorted.

"I doubt that very much. Those are pagan beliefs Ria, and you've given me no reason to believe you are a pagan." He blocked me again, stupid blighter.

I made a face at him and replied,"I'm not, I'm Catholic. Just the events of this journey have changed some of my—"

"FATHER! What are you doing?" Claudia's shriek wafted over the entire household. Phil and I shared a confused look and hasten across the training grounds toward the mansion. Panting, we came to Claudia's bedchambers where two guards lay at the door unconscious, and inside Claudia and three more guards lay haphazardly on the floor also unconscious. The Lord Benedictus was running after Jerica trying to corner her, from his lips words of ancient Japanese had poured like a river. Ysuelet was trying to revive a knocked out Kaida while Loca was trying to protect my sister without harming Claudia and Phil's father.

"Father, stop this madness!" Phillipus bellowed as I hurried to Jerica's aid. Claudius Benedictus turned to face us; when I saw his face, I couldn't help but scream.

Claudius' face was stretched beyond normal limits; his eyes were pools of burning fire, fangs sprouted from his mouth in unnatural directions whilst smoke flowed from his nostrils. There were spikes pointing out of his head… and his skin was a sickly gangrene color, if I wasn't afraid I would have been ill.

The mutated Claudius spoke, but I could not understand his words. I just stared.

"Demon, be gone from my father!" Phil jumped and pressed a wooden cross to his transformed father's head only to be knocked aside.

"Give me the girl," the creature hissed awkwardly from the distorted mouth. I had just realized that now Phillipus was rendered unconscious for he had hit the wall and was slumped in the corner. I looked down at Jerica cowering behind me with Loca in front of me growling menacingly, she was now the size of a horse… Freaky!

I held the katana in my right hand and shielded Jerica with my left, sure she can fight, sure she is capable of taking care of herself, but I promised her the day I took her into my care that I would always protect her. "You want her, you'll have to go through me!" I yelled angrily at the creature. I'm not up to full strength, but I wasn't worried for me. I probably should have been scared, and I think I was. Loca attacked the creature first and I was a little dumbstruck while they fought. I feared for my pet, but there was that hope that Claudius was still somewhere in there.

"Claudius, you have to fight it, fight whatever is controlling you! You've hurt your children, and I know you don't want to do this!" I tried to reason, hoping that I would reach the human inside. Loca swiped her claws at its head, but recoiled as she was injured instead.

The creature threw its head back and laughed loud and long as I tightened the grip on my sword. The long mouth twisted in a cruel and frightening smile. "He doesss not exssssissst any longer. Move asssside, the fire-child is my **meal**!"

The creature lunged at incredible speed; its fingers became long claws to skewer me and Jerica. Before I could meet it with my sword I was pushed aside by Ysuelet… the creature's claws buried deep in her. She looked at me with a quiet smile before facing the being, gripping its face with her bloody hands and blasting it to oblivion with her power.

"YSUELET! NO!"

And she was gone.

**_

* * *

A/N: Egad that was long, much much too long for my taste, but finally we will be going back to Britannia. Also, Fujiwara is a really family from the 7th century. However, the characters in here are neither historically accurate nor real. The same goes with the Taira clan, I was just looking for names and used those, but that's it. I never claimed to be an expert, I just write for the sake of writing._**

**_There really was a Feudal Era of Japan, but it was in the 17th century, so there's a little time hopping going on in the story not just the bit that Charity and Ria are doing. _**

**_Reviews would be lovely and welcomed! See you next Chapter._**


	18. Somehow Here Again

_**Standard Disclaimer: KA and the legends are soooo not mine. The craziness of the characters is the only thing I own. Bad Language, Violence and Possible Sexual Scenes Warning. Don't like it, don't read.**_

**_So, we come back to Britannia. Yay! What has changed and who has survived the year and a half Ria has been gone? Whelps onto the chapter! Thanks so much to my faithful reviewers, and those who don't review as often. Your comments mean so much. Oh, and this chapter is not beta'd, so if there's something off, yeah._**

* * *

Somehow Here Again

_**

* * *

Flashback: three months ago **_

"Oh, I knew you would look lovely in this," Kaida fluttered around me wrapping my body in a pale pink kimono with a cream obi. I shot her a look of pure distain.

"This is cruel and unusual, what did I do to deserve this?" I muttered darkly. Ysuelet stood in the corner with a smirk on her face as she held Loca and watched Jerica and Kaida dress me up. Kaida needed to hem a few of her kimonos and guess who just happened to be doing nothing? Yeah.

"Oh, be quiet Ria. This suits you, I do not understand why you do not wear such colors more often." Kaida chided me. Jerica agreed and I stuck my tongue out at the both of them.

"I'm a girl who likes black and I'm wearing pink," I shot back **_(A/N: Borrowed from Princess Diaries 2: Royal Engagement)_** "Ysuelet, you're s'posed to be my protector, why couldn't you've protected me from this?" She laughed and told me that she knew better than to get in the way of another woman and pretty things, they always end badly. "Yeah, but this is still so wrong, why not Charity, her body type is better for this not me!"

"Hush, Victoria, it looks beautiful, arms up," Kaida scolded. Ysuelet passed Jerica the needles and thread for the silken sleeves and I glared, my mood became even darker.

"Some help you are. Kai-chan, Jeri, if you don't let me out of this kimono, I swear I'm gonna set Charity on you!"

It was at that moment that Ysuelet broke out laughing, particularly at me… Jerica and Kaida had gotten hold of make-up. Oh fuck.

_**End Flashback**_

* * *

I remembered that day, a day complete silliness led to me cutting my hair even shorter, from the middle of my bicep to where it just graze my neck. They said that my hair was so pretty, so in my stupidity, I hacked it shorter. Ysuelet had laughed so hard at Kaida and Jerica's antics to stop me. I'm sorry I couldn't say you Ysuelet. For all you've done, I'm so sorry.

* * *

Last night, Loca and I had taken the small rowboat to shore in the dead of night to see Merlin. We had taken Ysuelet's body secretly back to the Woads, Merlin only looked at us sadly. 

"This was her destiny, and she fulfilled it. She will be missed, but her spirit will live on with her brave ancestors. Thank you for bringing her back." He told me there would be a ceremony and a burning of her body; I told him that I would make the effort to get away. The Woads said words I could not understand while a woman came up to me teary eyed and gave me an arm band. Merlin said the woman was Ysuelet's mother and was thanking me for bringing back her daughter's body. I was torn up as I watched the woman weep loudly for her brave daughter.

Ysuelet and I may not have spoken much, but her presence was always a comfort to me. I would miss her terribly and told her mother as much. Ysuelet's mother, Sophia, bowed and kissed my forehead before she and the other Woads left to give Merlin and I privacy. The two of us talked late into the night, I gave him the basics that he didn't already know since Ysuelet was contacting him through magic; unfortunately there was nothing new on my situation regarding going home and before daybreak I was returned to the boat… ship… thing.

Jerica was undoubtedly pleased to be off a ship and back on solid ground… at least she didn't kiss it this time. The deaths of Ysuelet and Claudius were …hard. And though we wanted to be there for Claudia and Phil, I had a duty to fulfill to Ysuelet's people. Besides it felt a little weird to Jeri to stay when it was her that the eight-headed snake demon was after, an Orochi as Kaida called it.

Phil and Claudia had to come up with the story that he died from a sudden illness that wracked his body with hideousness too horrid to even gaze upon. These strict Christians would have never believed that he was possessed by a being of the old world. The Orochi had followed us from Japan to consume my sister, her fiery hair had attracted the eight headed demon snake. A few of the sailors had been possessed and died on the trip back to Britain in order to follow us. This was why I had felt that ominous presence on the way home… I mean Britain.

* * *

As excited as I was to see the shores of Britain again, I was nervous. I have often imagined what it would be like to come back to Britannia, would we be greeted happily, would I see Tristan and still feel the same, would the knights be there wearing the armor I made, would Tristan feel anything for me, how would everyone react, are Tristan and I gonna be something, will Charity fulfill her destiny, am I going to be torn away from Tristan? All these questions wrecked havoc on my brain as we came into port, the cold winds of the island brought me back. Now was probably not the best time to be thinking like that, but imagining myself practically float with grace down the gangplank was amusing as well as rather idiotic. I trudge, not float, unlike Kaida and Charity who displayed an unnatural lady-like grace. Damn.

* * *

Again with the carriages, have I mentioned how much I hate carriages? Well I do. I feel so much like a caged animal and it's just not right. Jerica was sleeping on Charity's shoulder while Kaida and I were staring out opposite windows; it felt awkward being back in Britain, but it was a good kind of awkward… if that makes any sense. 

"_Nervous_?" Kaida's Japanese broke my thoughts.

"_Eh? No, not nervous… a little anxious, yeah but not nervous_."

"_Liar_." Kaida retorted and I stuck my tongue at her as she giggled. Since when was I so easy to read? "_What is it Ria-chan_?"

"_These guards annoy me_," I replied as a few of the Romans paid to escort us passed the window, yeah, they were only a part of my annoyance. "_I wonder how much has changed at the wall. Somehow I don't think everything will be the same as I left it, y'know. What if some of them were killed during an attack or something_?"

"Calm yourself, everything be fine. Soon you back at Hadrian's Wall and you see those whom you hold dear." She tried to reassure me switching to Latin (I had taught her and continue to do so), somehow it didn't work, but I gave her a smile anyway.

Staring out the window again I noticed movement in the trees, originally I had brushed it off as Woads that Merlin sent to watch us, but then their movements weren't as fluid. I didn't trust it.

"Excuse me, how much farther to the wall?" I asked one of the guards, he was a plain looking fellow, a bit of a belly bulge, scars laced his arms and legs, but he's been sorta nice this trip.

"Should be there by nightfall, milady." He's not very observant that one.

"Thank you." I nodded and closed the curtain again. Nudging Jerica awake and motioning Kaida, I had told them what I saw, "Our guard are either not very observant or they are working for someone, be prepared for anything." Each of us readied our weapons as Loca languidly stretched and yawned exposing her sharp teeth. Watching my friends, I wondered when have I been so wary and leader-like… oh right, since so many people kept dying around me… Gareth, Percival, Lionell, Tinnius, Kay, Sei, Claudius, Ysuelet, who would be next?

Just as we readied our weapons and Jerica "accidentally" smacked Charity awake and she snorted as she woke forcing us to hold in our laughter. (Kaida was so much better at this than Jerica and I).

"Huh? Whazzat?" She mumbled sleepily.

"Shh, get down!" Jerica hushed her, it was then I noticed that it was quiet outside and that the carriage had stopped moving.

"Hear that?" Kaida asked us in a low whisper, Jerica and I shook our heads, my hand went to my katana at my hip and I loosed the blade.  
"I don't hear anything." Charity stated the obvious and Jerica rolled her eyes while she and Kaida readied their weapons, I passed Charity an iron tessen; if anything the least she can do it whack someone on the head with it. Loca moved beside me and I pressed my fingers to my lips in a quiet sign. We crowded the door with our ears pressed against it in the hopes that we'd hear something, anything... but it was silent save for Charity's loud breathing.  
Just as Kaida was about to open the door a crack, it was yanked open forcing us to topple out of the carriage, immediately we sprang to our feet with our weapons ready to strike while Charity screamed bloody murder at our ugly attacker... only instead of some filthy and butt-fugly thing, there stood a devilishly handsome man with brown hair and cold brown eyes.

"Well, well, well, lookie 'ere boyos, we got us some prizes among these Roman dogs." His words were clipped, "Well, 'cept for tha' one, bit plain eh?" He pointed at me. Wait did he just insult me? The group laughed at his comments and started making obscene gestures with their hands and tongues as well as saying exactly what they would do to each of us. The sickos. We tightened the grips on our weapons ready for attack, they would underestimate us, that much is certain. And it would be their undoing.

"Weapons down, m'girls, t'would be improper if you hurt yourselves because you didn' know how to use them pointy objects." The handsome leader stated as his group closed in around us. The collective scent of unwashed bodies overpowered us and Charity fainted, while the rest of us tried not to gag.

One of the men grabbed Kaida and she let out a mighty scream at the same time dismembering and decapitating him with her naginata. That stopped the bandits in their tracks, for they obviously were not Woads.  
With an evil glint in my eye I turned back to the leader, "You were saying?"

He growled, "TAKE THEM!" Loca immediately grew to a threatening horse-size with longer fangs and took swipes at the bandits, Jerica, Kaida and I kept our backs to one another surrounding Charity as we fought off the bandits. Again, as I fought, something was telling me to fade, to give in... I couldn't describe nor fight it. Once again, I felt that animal I had released before surface again.

* * *

"VICTORIA!" Kaida's scream made me blink and I was myself. Something heavy and wet was in my hands forcing me to look down. In my hands was the bleeding hacked up corpse of the handsome bandit leader, his blood all over my body and clothes, the very realization of what I had done once again made me shake. 

"Oh no, not again…" I muttered as I saw around me the disfigured corpses of several bandits. What was even worse was that somewhere in the back of my mind I had sorta enjoyed it. The clang of metal against metal above my head shook me out of my daze and I saw Bors had saved me from a death inducing blow by a bandit's hand. I don't even remember kneeling down.

"Oi, wot're ye doin' 'ere lass, this innit a picnic!" It didn't occur to me that Bors didn't recognize me as I nodded my thanks. Regaining my composure I swept up my katana and fought off one of the last few bandits. Damn, he's too strong. Curse him! He pushed me back with so much force I stumbled and slipped on… EW… A SEVERED HAND!

My katana was flung away and I crab-walked as quick as I could groping my belt for my tessen, SHIT, I forgot I handed it to Charity! Why is this so familiar? The bandit had a feral smile on his face as he tried to make me feel fear. My left hand brushed against something, wet and heavy; without so much a second thought I tossed the wet and heavy thing at the bandit… you've got to be fucking me, I just threw a guy's head. I JUST THREW A GUY'S HEAD!

The cut off head hit the bandit in the chest, he screamed and tossed it back at me, hitting me in the stomach, I screamed and tossed it back, he screamed again and was about to charge when he merely fell over dead at the end of Lancelot's blade. Hands lifted me off the ground and I turned in relief to see it was Belvedere (who just seemed to stare at me confused) before I could say anything, I saw Jerica, Kaida and Loca running to me enveloping me in a bone-crushing hug.

"_Ria, I was so worried for you_," Kaida whispered in rapid Japanese.

"Yeah, are ye alrigh'?" Jerica tried to see how much damage was on me, but I was perfectly fine… except I was covered in the blood of those bandits I'd killed.

"My ladies, how do you fare?" Arthur's voice sounded behind us, we found that we were surrounded by the knights; Charity was being helped by one of the others (Lancelot by the looks of it). Jerica handed me a scrap of silk and a water canteen so I could wipe my face before turning to Arthur.

"Jay-sus Arty, when have you been so formal towards me, I was only gone for a year?" Foregoing all formality, Arthur pulled me into a great embrace realizing it was me. The other knights were pulled out of their confusion and greet us as well. Questions and hugs were traded and more explanations were made.

Jerica broke up the happy reunion with a loud whistle. "It's grea' ta see all ye, but in case ye 'aven't noticed, Ria's covered in blood an' lookin' a mite uncomfortable."  
"Right, I should go and clean up." I said disengaging myself from Gawain's embrace.  
"I'll help." Lancelot grinned.  
"NO!" A collective response came from Jerica, Kaida, a few of the knights and surprisingly Tristan. When did he care?  
"Thank you, no. I'm good on my own. Andale Loca." I picked up a few things and let them set up camp.

* * *

I found a stream and suddenly I was struck to sing, it must be from homesickness, Dad really loved this song…  
"_While I'm far away from you, my baby,  
I know it's hard for you, my baby,  
Because it's hard for me, my baby,  
And the darkest hour is just before dawn--- _

Each night before you go to bed, my baby,  
Whisper a little prayer for me my baby.  
And tell all the stars above  
This is dedicated to the one I love...

Love can never be exactly like we want it to be.  
I could be satisfied knowing you love me.  
But there's one thing I want you to do especially for me---  
And it's something that everybody needs.

While I'm far away from you, my baby,  
Whisper a little prayer for me, my baby,  
Because it's hard for me, my baby,  
And the darkest hour is just before dawn.

If there's one thing I want you to do especially for me  
And it's something that everybody needs...

Each night before you go to bed, my baby,  
Whisper a little prayer for me, my baby,  
And tell all the stars above---  
This is dedicated to the one I love.  
This is dedicated (to the one I love)  
This is dedicated to the one I love  
This is dedicated (to the one I love)  
This is dedicated..." **_(A/N: Dedicated to the One I Love by The Mamas and The Papas)_**

I don't sing normally, but when I do I make sure it's something I really like, and for some reason The Mamas and The Papas seemed appropriate, then again I missed my parents terribly, so it worked. I only hope that when it's time to go, I won't have regrets.

* * *

Ah... to be clean again. It's so taken for granted. Sighing, I recalled the reactions of the knights to Kaida and Jerica. Lancelot had obviously tried to charm the modest Kaida several times; while Gawain has taken it upon himself to rescue her. The blossoming of Jerica had the younger Belvedere and Galahad stumbling over themselves for her attention. She doesn't seem to understand why they are being so silly; maybe I'll tell her one day that they love her.  
Laying my head on Loca's back, I absorbed the sounds of nature around me, the wind, Loca's breathing/purring/heartbeat, the babble of the stream in front of me, the birds...

"You're losing your touch scout. You were so loud; I think Kaida's family heard you all the way in the Far East Islands." I smirked up at Tristan who stood over me. We held each other's gaze; I was drowning in those depths until Loca's yawn made me blink. It was then I realized that he had moved to lie next to me, his hands cradling his head. His presence was comforting, but I had to change and get back to camp, we both did. With a heavy sigh and roll of my shoulders I sat up and went to gather the rags I used for cleaning as well as my clothes I changed out of pulling my hair across to my left shoulder and off my back.

"Your hair is shorter." He stated quietly.

"Yeah, so?"

"I like it."

"Oh." Again we fell into silence.

While picking up the rags and such, I heard him shift and felt him suddenly behind me. "You missed a spot." Tristan whispered, his beard brushed against my skin and sending pleasant shivers up and down my spine.

Clearing my throat noisily, I handed him one of the rags, "Oh, could you get it for me?" Biting my lip and squeezing my eyes tight, I tried to block the sensations he made me feel by just being close. Nimble fingers took the rag and gently wiped the back of my neck. He sure was taking a while to –Oh!

I gasped for lips trailed kisses on my nape toward my right jaw as strong arms circled me pulling me against his warm body. He had removed his armor it seems.

"T-Tristan…" I managed; the rag fell in a heap next to the other things I had dropped.

"Hm?"

"Uh… W-what… what brought this up?" I squeaked as his tongue and teeth traced my skin. Tristan's hands shifted under the tunic and tankini I wore, calloused fingers traced figure eights on my sides, I'm so glad I'm not that ticklish.

"You came back," He growled against my neck and spun me around quickly capturing my lips. Soon two tunics and his shirt were discarded on the forest floor, my fingers tangled in his hair as his hands moved under my black tankini. I have seriously missed his kisses, his taste, his scent; I would drown in him.

"Ria?" Galahad's voice called breaking us apart. Trying to compose myself, I pulled on a tunic before replying.

"Yeah? What is it?" I called back as I quickly straightened the overly large tunic.

"Have you seen Tristan, he was supposed to come and check on you?" The younger knight came into the area looking at me. My eyes quickly scanned around for the scout, but he had already faded into the forest gloom. Loca was already heading to the camp as I made to follow.

"No, sorry. I'm done here anyways. So let's go." I said quickly making Galahad look more closely at me. "What?"

"Wasn't Tristan wearing that earlier?"

_**

* * *

A/N: Oh my duckies. A new chapter! Yay. I've been incredibly busy for class and choosing classes for next quarter. Why can't they be cake courses? Because I had to choose something probably beyond my comprehension, that's why. I hope you liked this one and that you review. Now that their back in Britain, what kind of crazy things will happen? See you next chapter! **_


	19. Just Tell Me

_**Standard Disclaimer: KA and the legends are soooo not mine. The craziness of the characters is the only thing I own. Bad Language, Violence and Possible Sexual Scenes Warning. Don't like it, don't read.**_

**_Yay! Chapter 19! Woot Woot! Holla! Sorry, little cousins were around and acting thug-ish/gangsta like. Thanks to my reviewers… especially to mysticpig, my 100th review. I'm so giddy! Don't forget Review!_**

* * *

Just Tell Me

* * *

"Say again?" I turned a curious glance at him as Galahad moved next to me. 

"Wasn't Tristan wearing that earlier?" He tugged at the forest green tunic I now wore.

"This is an issue why?" My brow rose. "And another thing, since when do you pay attention to what Tristan wears?" I continued walking with Galahad at my side.

"I don't, I only pay attention to what a beautiful lady wears." He replied playfully and I rolled my eyes and punched his arm as we came back into camp.

"So, how do I play into that? I'm neither beautiful nor a lady. So your argument is null and void. Good night." I ended it there cutting off any more comments as I climbed into the carriage with cushy seats. I knew that my friends would spare me anything regarding my wardrobe change.

* * *

I was so wrong; Kaida and Jerica teased me relentlessly about my clothes in the privacy of our carriage. I had no choice but to take it, I mean what else could I do? It was _almost_ true. 

"At least now I know 'oo you'd do." Jerica whispered to me as she and Kaida burst into giggles.

"Ugh! Bite your tongue, or I'll tell Belvedere and Galahad about that threesome dream you had the other day." I retorted with a lie desperately suppressing my giggles, not very successful.

"I 'ad no such dream!" Jerica exclaimed while Kaida's giggles increased at the two of us. I quirked an eyebrow at her, "Sweetheart, they're hopeful. Who do you think they'll really believe?" Jerica was sputtering that they would believe her, in truth I know that they would; but teasing is just as fun both ways.

A knocking at the carriage door instantly silenced us followed by Arthur's voice asking if all was well. "Everything is fine, thank you for asking." I stared at my little sister, she mimicked my voice perfectly and Jerica returned my look with a bat of her lashes.

With a sigh, Kaida became the voice of reason, "_Come ladies, let us to bed. It is late and there is much to do in the morn._"

"Finally a voice of reason." I settled onto my cushion. Jerica sighed and followed suit.

"_Especially Ria, she has a scout to do._"

"Shut up!" I squealed throwing my pillow at her, the three of us dissolved into hysterical giggles until Charity complained that we were too loud.

* * *

"RIA! BRAT! Yer back!" Vanora's voice drifted between the gates of the receiving courtyard. We climbed out of the carriage in all forms of dress, Kaida in a clean pale blue kimono with a crème colored obi, Charity in a rose colored silk Roman gown (she stole some of my material from Japan and had one made in Constantinople, I have yet to get her back for that), it was only Jerica and I that didn't really bother with overdressing. It felt so good to be back in Hadrian's Wall. 

"VAN!" Jerica and I squealed with delight at seeing our red-head friend once again, soon we were surrounded by children and familiar faces including Marion, Trent and Argon.

"Look at yer 'air!" "I know, is that a new one? I told Bors to give you a break…" "You know Bors…" "All too well." "How was your trip?" "Didja bwing me anything?"

"Don' asks that…" "What'dja see?" "Didja learn any new songs?" "I got a loose tooth…" "My finger hurts…" A flurry of conversation swept me until I finally realized how left out Kaida was and introduced her to my other friends.

* * *

To say that Vanora liked Kaida was an understatement. She adored her! True, in the beginning, the red-headed mother was wary of the former Japanese noble, but once we enjoyed the pleasures of the tavern, Vanora saw that Kaida wasn't some odd stiff at all. Especially when an extremely horny Briton grabbed at the young woman and Kaida whipped out her tessen promptly knocking the man over the bench before returning to her drink calmly. I couldn't stop laughing and Jerica had to help me outside so I could breathe. 

However, they did want to know about my "marriage" to the Prince and Phillipus. Apparently Arthur had told them some of the basics about me being married and engaged, Gawain, Lancelot, Lamorak, Bors and even Dagonet were about to go and "rescue" me when they heard. But they were restrained by remembering the promise of their forefathers. I had to tell them the "details" of how I got married but skipped over the part where I killed Heriberto. They don't need to know. But I love how supportive they were of me, true I should be angry at Arthur for divesting details I didn't want known, but the family they became to me was better.

Despite our "happy" reunion, I found that not everything was as it was when we left. Lamorak had been slain two months after our departure from Britannia and Darren has been in the infirmary for three weeks. As soon as he heard we had returned, he's been asking for Charity, she refuses to go. Either she's truly cold and evil or she can't handle it. Despite the fact I absolutely hate her, I'm hoping for the latter; nobody could truly be that cold, right? I pray to anybody listening that she won't break him, that for once she will actually have a heart and humble herself enough to see him.

* * *

Regardless of my reluctance, the knights did their tunics back and I had to make due with some of my old dresses that I wore before leaving the wall, at least my jeans were still in tact. Although, Gawain and Lancelot said I could keep their tunics, only if I get it the morning after and I'm still around in the morn… right, like that's gonna happen. 

The situation between me and Tristan is … there is no situation. Or at least it's been shady; three days have past since our return to the wall, four since that kiss. Either I've been avoiding him or he's been avoiding me because I have yet to see him. But honestly not seeing him wasn't my choice.

The first day after the return, Kaida insisted on waking me in the cold dawn to do morning exercises and work on my footwork with my weapons. Then when the rest of the fort woke, Argon thought it was a good time to see how much I learned or how rusty I became in my weapons-making skills. He still doesn't believe women should do "men's" work. HA! I showed him, score for the FEMALES! Holla! **_(A/N: for the non-Californian Americans it's pronounced hall-la this is just the pronunciation. Don't ask, it's better if you don't stress yourself over it.)_** And since then I've been either training or working because of Argon's back orders. Honestly you'd think that once I came back things would be a tad easier. But no, apparently some people (ie Trent and David) are incapable of doing a **simple** job. I mean, really, how hard is it to fix armor when you're forge-master just happens to be the best in all of Britannia? I won't say known world because I've been there and there is a difference in style and technique in every place.

* * *

The goods I had brought were well received… wait that's an understatement. Vanora and Marion absolutely loved the silks and Egyptian cotton and promised to help me make some comfortable clothes so I wouldn't be itchy with the wool or thin Roman linens. Not only that, they've taken to wearing kohl around their eyes like I've been doing since Egypt. I personally like how it helps with the glare on those rare sunny British days; my friends love it because it draws more attention to their eyes instead of their breasts. So they say, but hell this is the 5th century men are the same as always… stare at the boobs **then** look at a woman's eyes, if you're lucky. I don't think Vanora and Marion listened to me much. 

Then there were the knights, honestly I didn't know what reaction to expect. Probably a smile, a trade, and a tease; I guess, but not this. They were **ecstatic** that I had some goods from their homeland, sure I got them gifts I thought they'd like, but when Gawain tried to take my fluffy blanket (made especially by Gareth's mother for me) I had to draw the line. But they were grateful to have something from Sarmatia for them (blankets, herbs, weapons) as well as the news that there were still some thriving tribes roaming around. I think my ribs are still sore from all the bone crushing hugs. Well, not only that, but my cheeks may be permanently scraped from their kisses. Boys are silly. As expected, they found out about participating in Gareth's ceremony and Lancelot asked to see my tattoo. The dork.

* * *

Two weeks later we were celebrating the full recovery of Darren at the tavern, Lancelot still pursued Kaida while Gawain still seemed to protect her and fawn over her from afar. Jerica was still oblivious to why Belvedere and Galahad were acting like idiots and why they seemed to be fighting more and more often. 

"Ria!" Bors called to me from the knights' corner before continuing on with his story. Rolling my shoulders I made my way across the tavern grabbing a mug of juice on my way. I had just come from the forge and my shoulders were a bit sore from fixing the knights' armor. It seems that they've been busy whilst I was gone; all the manner of anti-Romans had been attacking the fort and surrounding villages so their armor was put to the test big time.

"… an' then she di' this spinning thing an' Lancelot was flat on 'is arse wif 'er tiny lil sword at 'is throat." The group laughed at Lancelot's sullen expression. Aw jeez, he's retelling this morn's events when I sparred with Lancelot. Since coming back, the knights had wanted to see what I had learned and how much my skill had improved. I still haven't told them about Spain, and the demon that seems to take over during battle. I'm not ready for that yet. Thankfully, neither Arthur nor Vanora has pressed the issue, I'm too afraid.

Grimacing from the other side of the table, I watched as Charity leaned over to Lancelot and whispered something that seemed to make the dark knight perk up despite the fact that she took residence on Darren's lap. I fear she may break Darren's heart. Even though he and I aren't exactly close, I know what it's like to have Charity make you give up on love; she's been ruining my life since forever. That is something I wouldn't want to wish on anyone

* * *

"So Ria, any other surprises from abroad you'd like to share? Dance steps, bedding techniques, songs, bedding techniques, stories, bedding techniques?" Gawain subtly slid his arm around my shoulders as I sipped my juice. Not that I'm uncomfortable with Gawain draping his arm on me, I'm just trying to enjoy my juice! Rolling my shoulders in attempt to get him off me, I bared my teeth like Loca when she gets mad. It didn't work… plan B, appeal to Dag. 

"Dag…make him get off, he's hurting me."

"I am not."

"Too."

"Nay."

"Aye."

"Nay."

"Aye."

"Nay."

"Aye." We continued on like three year olds until, Bors finally had enough and said if we didn't quit someone would be going into the water trough… that shut us up.

The other knights laughed while Gawain and I just made mock-angry faces at one another before the conversation turned back to Lancelot's humiliation on the practice grounds this morning.

Kaida passed by the table sparing me an amused smile, once again Gawain's arm was where it shouldn't be, this time around my waist. "Y'know it's pointless to try and get her jealous, she's been groomed since birth to be above such emotions." I whispered to Gawain surgically extracting his arm from my body. "Just talk to her and see where that takes you. Only just do it when you're sober and she's not working." I added pulling him back down into the seat when he moved to get up.

"You sure?"

"Of course, I know you and her. Be nice, yourself and chivalrous, the rest will fall into place. But mostly be sober." I replied. From the corner of my eyes I saw Tristan slide into the shadow as he entered the tavern; I didn't realize that Gawain had followed my gaze or that my mouth turn up into a small smile.

"So what's with you and Tristan?"

"What about me?" I asked at the same time Tristan did coming out of the shadows behind us. He took my mug of juice, sipped and made a face before handing it back. "Hey, not cool."

"I mean, you two are gonna be lovers soon, yeah?" Gawain explained, my brow rose, sure I wanted it; but we've kinda been avoiding one another or actually we haven't see much of each other so I don't know what's going…

"No." Tristan answered, breaking my thought, inwardly I felt crushed; I wanted to say something I wanted to tell Tristan exactly how I felt and I think Gawain must have seen it too. **_(A/N: Oh Tristan, why!)_**

"Ria, a song!" Vanora called from the bar, Bors looked like he was trying to get her to sing. Under normal circumstances I would have said no, but if it would get me away from the scout, I'd run around with a rubber glove on my head singing "I'm a little teapot."

Clearing my throat I got up and roughly pushed past the scout avoiding his eyes. My friends cheered and for them I spared a smile.

"_This is the place where I sit  
This is the part where I love you too much  
Is this as hard as it gets  
Cause I'm getting tired of pretending I'm tough  
I'm here if you want me  
I'm yours, you can hold me  
I'm empty and aching and tumbling and breaking _

Cause you don't see me  
And you don't need me  
And you don't love me  
The way I wish you would  
The way I know you could

I dream a world where you understand  
That I dream a million sleepless nights  
I dream of fire when you're touching my hand  
But it twists into smoke  
When I turn on the lights

I'm speechless and faded  
It's too complicated  
Is this how the book ends?  
Nothing but good friends

Cause you don't see me  
And you don't need me  
And you don't love me  
The way I wish you would

Ahhh  
The way I wish you would  
Ahhh

This is the place in my heart  
This is the place where I'm falling apart  
Isn't this just where we met?  
And is this the last chance that I'll ever get?  
I wish I was lonely  
Instead of just only  
Crystal and see-through and not enough to you

Cause you don't see me  
And you don't need me  
And you don't love me  
The way I wish you would

Cause you don't see me  
And you don't need me  
And you don't love me  
The way I wish you would  
The way I know you could" **_(A/N: You Don't See Me from the Josie and the Pussycats Soundtrack)_**

As I sang I watched as he watched me before he turned and left. Loud cheers rang around me, but my eyes were fixed directly on _him_. He had asked me to come back to him, I had promised that I would, he kissed me like there was no tomorrow and then he callously gave me the brush. Was I reading too much into the way he kissed me and touched me? He brought up my hopes and easily tore them away. Maybe I am too hopeful… I need air.

* * *

"_Get a load of me, get a load of you  
Walkin' down the street, and I hardly know you  
It's just like we were meant to be _

Holding hands with you when we're out at night  
Got a girlfriend, you say it isn't right  
And I've got someone waiting too

What if this is just the beginning  
We're already wet, and we're gonna go swimming

Why can't I breathe whenever I think about you  
Why can't I speak whenever I talk about you  
It's inevitable, it's a fact that we're gonna get down to it  
So tell me  
Why can't I breathe whenever I think about you

Isn't this the best part of breakin' up  
Finding someone else you can't get enough of  
Someone who wants to be with you too

It's an itch we know we are gonna scratch  
Gonna take a while for this egg to hatch  
But wouldn't it be beautiful

Here we go, we're at the beginning  
We haven't fucked yet, but my heads spinning

Why can't I breathe whenever I think about you  
Why can't I speak whenever I talk about you  
It's inevitable, it's a fact that we're gonna get down to it  
So tell me  
Why can't I breathe whenever I think about you

High enough for you to make me wonder  
Where it's goin'  
High enough for you to pull me under  
Somethin's growin'  
out of this that we can control  
Baby I am dyin'

Why can't I breathe whenever I think about you  
Why can't I speak whenever I talk about you

Why can't I breathe whenever I think about you  
Why can't I speak whenever I talk about you  
It's inevitable, it's a fact that we're gonna get down to it  
So tell me  
Why can't I breathe whenever I think about you" **(A/N: Why Can't I? by Liz Phair)**

How did I get to the stables? I had been in such a daze that I wasn't paying attention to where I was going. I hadn't even realized I was singing softly to Taki and Loca until Taki whinnied and nipped the treats from my open palm.

"That was pretty, Ria." Jols's voice stated behind me, by the looks of it, he'd been there for quite awhile

"Oh, hi Jols, I didn't see you there." I blushed in embarrassment.

"It is of no consequence; I wanted not to disturb you. Is all well? You sounded so sad." It looked like he was about to leave.

"Don't worry, it's nothing. Are you going to the tavern?"

"Aye, but I will stay if you need me to saddle Taki for you."

"Nay, it's fine. I'm not riding, so no worries. Go ahead to the tavern, I just want some time with Taki before bed."

"Very well, good night Ria."

"G'night." I replied without turning.

I listened to him walk away before going into conversation with Taki in English. That's the thing I love about being multilingual, I can speak and few people won't know what I'm saying. I told her about my feelings for Tristan and the evil brush off he gave me. And then I began the story of what happened on my trip, I told her everything from Spain to Constantinople and Ysuelet's death. It's nice when I can speak uninhibited by language. I miss actually using it other than to teach or yell at Charity.

"_It's times like this I wish I could hit something. But it's too dark and it'll probably be a bad idea to wander around the fort looking for a fight. Maybe I should ask Arthur to let me set up a punching bag like I had in Wren's Bend…_"

"So you can tire yourself overly much? Nay." Tristan's voice broke my calm and I stiffened when I felt how close he suddenly was.

"What are you doing here?" I turned to glare at the scout icily. It escaped my notice that he understood my English.

"Looking for you."

"Why?" I never got an answer, for soon he was upon me kissing me passionately against the horse stall. There was a hint of alcohol on his tongue and his hands were deliciously rough when holding me to him. My mind was disconnected to my body, but it was screaming at me to push him away, to demand an answer for what he said in the tavern.

**SLAP!**

My hand moved on its own accord and forced him to release me, Tristan's right cheek was red from the slap; his eyes confused and wild with shock.

"I don't like to be played with Tristan. And I don't know who the fucking hell you think you are, but you do **NOT** treat me like some woman you'll bed and leave." I shook with anger that finally rose up. "I thought… I hoped that you cared for me, as much as I do for you."

He continued to stare, I had had enough. Here I go laying all my cards on the table trying to call his bluff, but… I don't care anymore.

"Just tell me the truth, Tristan. How do you feel about me? That's all I ask. If your feelings are not the same, then fine I will go, if they are… well show me." Fucking monkey bird droppings…I can't believe I told him that, we stared at one another for what seemed like an eternity…

**_

* * *

A/N: Going absolutely insane with finals. I'm such a bad student. I NEED TO STUDY! I hate when homework gets evil and I can't focus. Okay getting back to the real world where work exists to drive us closer and closer to the edge. Hope you enjoyed this. Reviews would be lovely! _**


	20. Worth It

_**Standard Disclaimer: KA and the legends are soooo not mine. The craziness of the characters is the only thing I own. Bad Language, Violence and Possible Sexual Scenes Warning. Don't like it, don't read.**_

_**Ahh, chapter 20, this is soooooo weird. I've barely scratched the surface, but I'm having so much fun writing this. Hope you enjoy this one, don't forget to review!**_

* * *

Worth It

* * *

All he did was stare at me, no words and no movement. With a sigh I realized the truth, all he wanted was a fuck buddy, but I wasn't going to be it; the few times I had been hurt nearly broke me… not again.

"I see…" I nodded curtly. I should have expected this, I should have known! Stupid! You silver plattered your heart again, stupid.

He moved slowly toward me like a predator stalks its prey, "Well have a nice life Tristan." I turned on my heel with Loca slinking beside me, and as expected he made to follow me. I was ready, though, whipping out my unfurled tessen I held the sharp end to his throat. "Don't even think about it. All this time I thought you were worth it, when you've just made it clear enough that I am nothing more than a warm hole yet to be conquered, so back off." Conviction in my voice I used my strength to push him hard against the stall door, with one quick movement I plucked one of the throwing knives from one of his many pockets to hold him in place by his tunic and walked away… well more like stomped out of the stables to my room.

Once I closed my door, I had expected tears. I expected that I would mourn my lost chance with the scout, but I didn't. It wasn't so much of a numb feeling or an 'I can't believe I just gave up on him' sort of thing; it was more of an 'It honestly could have been so much worse' type of feeling. Which is true, it could have gotten too far that I gave myself to him only to have him drop me after, but even though I didn't it still hurt.

* * *

Over the next few days, I had avoided him at all costs. Either by working on those back orders for Argon, fixing armor, making weapons, training with Kaida on footwork and finally learning archery from Bors and Galahad, I didn't see him at all. Any contact I did have with the scout was through someone else, the making of his throwing knives was told to me by Argon. Payment for the knives was through Argon. I didn't go to the tavern, much to my friends' disappointment and displeasure for I knew that he would be there.

Arthur had relented to giving me a punching bag, given that it would be in the practice yard and that I used it during training hours with the knights in case of trouble. I didn't want to have to be around when _he_ was training, but those were the conditions and I had no choice but to agree. Hell, as long as I have something to take my frustrations out on, I'll be just dandy.

Since getting the punching bag set up in the training yard, I had to visit the tanners several times in order to get some decent gloves for the bag, but like always they would give me a hard time. I swear they must be upping the price because every time I go there to get the gloves the price is more than what I paid before hand. Stupid tanners.

"Ria, come we're going to the tavern," Galahad had invited me after an intense practice session, I've been learning archery for the past three weeks and still I've been no better. I have no one else who's as adequate as Tristan, but Tristan doesn't exist in my world except as a faceless/nameless patron of my blacksmith skills. I rolled my shoulders about to decline when a sweaty Bors slung his arm around me and dragged me in the direction of the tavern.

"Ewewewew GROSS! Bors Lemme GO! You're all gross lemme go! Vanora HELP!" I struggled to get out of the big man's grasp, Eau d'Bors is not a scent I want to be sporting. "Vanora! Get your man off me! He's all gross!" I continued to yell as I was dragged into the tavern.

"Oi, I'm gross eh?" Bors grunted and held on tighter drenching me in his sweat, while I tried to wiggle away but to no avail. I was stuck.

"Bors, leave th'lass alone, ye grea' oaf." Vanora, my savior, my rescuer, my big sis, came and slapped her lover on the back of his head making Bors leave off. Taking a deep breath of air I praised the gods of life for giving us _clean_ air so that we could. The other knights laughed as Bors made to chase me while I hid behind Dagonet.

"Save me, Dag, he wants to kill me with his sweaty grossness!" The giant softly chuckled before turning and holding me in a bear-hug as Bors came and tickled me forcing me to scream and laugh obscenities at the same time. It took all of Bors' and Vanora's children, Marion, Jerica, Kaida, Gawain, Galahad, Belvedere and Lancelot to release me for it had turned into an all out tickle war. The lot of us were left laughing exhausted and in need of baths and drink.

Finally someone came up with the most brilliant idea, "C'mon you lot, and I know yer 'ungry so le's 'ead o'er te get some food." The scramble of feet and cheers could be heard as the rest of them raced over to the tavern, while I lay there on the hard ground of the training yard shielding my eyes from the sun with my arm. I know my body was caked with dust and sweat, but it felt good to relax, even for just a few moments.

"Wee-ya? Wot're ya doin'?" Peeking through the shield of my arm, I saw Eight staring down at me, her small head tilted with curiosity.

"I'm waiting for it to rain." I grinned as the little girl lay down beside me, her arm over her eyes imitating me.

"Why?" I felt her shift closer to me.

"I'm too tired to get up for water, _mija_, so when it starts to rain I'll be able to get a drink." I stated seriously, I forget that she sort of doesn't understand the poem by Shel Silverstein.

"Oh."

"Mm-hm," I replied lazily not aware that the little girl got up until the ladle of water was pressed to my lips. Instinctively I leaned forward shielding my eyes from the sun and slowly got up from the dusty ground. My arms were weak from my archery lesson as well as the antics we were up to earlier, but the draw of the water was much too sweet to ignore. Taking the ladle, I drank deeply eyes closed enjoying the sweetness. "_Gracias mija_," I sighed opening my eyes to see Eight precariously holding a mug of water filled to the brim that spilled with every little step at least five feet away. If she's there, then who brought me… slowly I turned to see Tristan crouched next to me holding his hand out for the ladle. Handing him the ladle I watched him carefully as he reached over and gently wiped the excess water from my lips like he had all those years ago in Wren's Bend. His thumb traced my lower lip and my breath hitched in my throat, all those feelings I held back and locked away to never be brought back flooded me like never before. No body no! Do not react! Blood rushed to my cheeks while the rest of my body leaned into his touch, while my mind kept yelling at me to knock his hand away, to not give into someone who hurt me as he did. Damnit body, stop right now!

**SPLASH!**

A small spray of water hit us breaking the spell, I turned to see little Eight flat on her face the mug of water she had held some distance away and empty. She was crying. If I hadn't been concerned with the well-being of Eight, I would have laughed it off when I saw how most of the water has soaked Tristan; an amusing sight indeed, a lot like when Loca comes in out of the rain.  
Breaking away from Tristan, I quickly gathered her in my arms, somehow.

"Ay _mija_, c'mere. Where does it hurt?" I somehow managed to cradle her while taking in her injuries; both knees and palms were skinned she would need a healer to bandage her up. But I couldn't carry her; my arms are still very weak. "Um…Tristan? Would you mind taking Eight to the infirmary, my arms are a little weak right now and I fear I may drop her."

He grunted as he hefted Eight into his arms and started walking before looking back at me, both the little girl and scout stared at me expecting something.

"What?" His brow rose and he tilted his head. "Sorry, is that supposed to mean something?" Eight sniffled, the tear tracks down her cheeks glistened as she looked up at the scout, her lip quivering. Damn the quivering lip! "Alright I'm coming." I sighed pushing myself off the ground trying not to wince at the soreness of the prior activities.

* * *

"Now how's that?" The aged healer asked Eight after seeing to her scrapes, the little girl sniffed and replied it was better before hopping off the cot and wrapping her arms around my waist.

I had been sprawled lazily on a chair next to the cot with my arms hooked on the chair back willing the feeling back into my arms and staring at the ceiling. The dust had already been somewhat cleaned off from my body and all I wanted was to rest a bit. For some reason, Tristan was still here watching as the healer had taken care of Eight, although the times I heard him shift against the wall, I could have sworn that he was looking over at me.

"Well now bella, all better now?" I smiled at the little girl circling my waist; she nodded her head in my stomach. "Okay, well say thank you for Tristan for carrying you and then we'll go see your momma." I watched amused as the little girl tentatively wrapped her arms around his leg then ran back to latch onto me, the scout looked uncomfortable as though he had a malignant growth on his leg. "Um…Thanks Tristan for taking her… and the drink." I wanted to add 'Okay, go away now.' But I didn't, I'll be nice until Eight is settled with Vanora. He grunted and followed us outside… jeez I need a bath, but first to take Eight to her mom and dad. "Eight you don't have to hold so tight, I can barely walk bella." I tried twisting from the little girl's grasp, but she only seemed hold on tighter until suddenly Tristan lifted her bodily and hefted her onto his shoulders where she squealed delightedly and clung onto his head. I couldn't stop the giggles, for some reason it looked so right.

* * *

I could tell, Vanora was shocked to see Tristan carrying her daughter in such a manner, but she didn't mention anything about it. It was a good thing Bors wasn't around, the rest of the knights went back to the training grounds where I know another archery lesson would be waiting, but I hadn't eaten and neither had Tristan. "Van, is there any food left? I haven't eaten; I don't think Tristan has either." Why am I being so nice? I should've just shooed him away. She gave me a look that was supposed to have a meaning I couldn't decipher before placing Eight at a table and getting three bowls of stew, a loaf of bread and a bowl of fruit. The three of us ate, Eight telling me a story about something she and her brothers found and how they were trying to convince Vanora to let them keep it. Soon Eight got up and bounded out the tavern leaving Tristan and me in the empty tavern to eat. Awkward silence reigned as we ate and I focused entirely on my meal. If my arms weren't so sore I'd have shoveled my food and left, sadly I can't. Oh gaad, he's staring!

"Got a problem?" I looked up at him with a raised brow, the corner of his mouth lifted in a smirk before returning to his food. I suddenly lost my appetite.

"Just you." He replied baiting me.

"Too bad, if I bother you so much, go away." I continued to eat calmly. Silence stretched awkwardly as I finished my stew and worked on an apple.

"Why do you avoid me?" He asked suddenly, making me look up.

"You talkin' to me?"

"Aye. There is no one else." Damn that's true, but I'm not gonna make this easy.

"I don't feel like it, I'm eating." I finished my apple and reached for the last one, but he got to it first.

He growled deep in his throat, his frustration at me evident in his eyes and a smirk tugged my lips. It may be a little sadistic of me, but hell it was fun.

"Answer me woman." He grits his teeth and my smirk grew to a mischievous grin. Leaning closer with my best devil-may-care attitude, I plucked the apple from his grasp and crunched into it.

"And if I don't? Say, I just walk away. What'll you do? Pull me into the stables and thrash me about like a disobedient child? Threaten me with the daggers I made you at my throat? Toss me out the fort for the Woads to take?" Another big bite and then the apple was placed back into his palm. "Don't think for a second that I won't fight you, that I won't return every blow with even more force. Because I can and I will."

I held his gaze expecting violence, expecting him to lash out, expecting something… anything, a fight even; Lord knows I'm itching for one. But not the use of one word to floor me, it was said so quietly I wasn't sure he said it.

"Please."

That one word knocked me over and my defenses against what I'd expected crumbled when not only did he plead, but he held my face gently to his own, forcing my attention. The look in his eyes made my confession fall from my lips.

"You hurt me, Tristan. You hurt me so in a way I vowed would never happen again," I whispered harshly trying to pull away. One hand moved to the back of my neck the other pulled me closer. "I presented you my heart on a silver platter with all the fanfare, streamers and balloons saying 'Guess what I want to be with you because I have fallen head over heels for you,' thinking that you felt the same." I sniffed, "Maybe I should've gotten you a parade, but sorry I'm not like Charity where things like that can come at a drop of a hat." This time I pulled away successfully and stood up facing him. "So just leave me alone and let me live out my heartbroken existence peacefully. Right now, that's all I want from you."

"And what of what I want?" I watched him get up and close in on me. "I can not leave you be, nor do I want to." Slowly I tried to back away only to be pulled into his arms.

"Let me go Tristan, please just stop." He tightened his hold, "Why won't you just leave me alone?"

"Nay, I will not."

Before I could ask why, his lips crashed on mine and I was soon against a wall. My mouth involuntarily opened letting his tongue in, his kiss was heady and hot... and everything I wanted. Cheers erupted from somewhere as well as grumblings about money lost. When he finally let me up for air I looked at him with a pout. "You, sir, did not answer my question."

"Innit obvious Ria? Th'bloody scout's in love wif ye!" Bors yelled over the ruckus. Well, now I know… coming back was so worth it.

**_

* * *

A/N: Finally this one is done, two finals down, two to go. Wish me luck because I've got a one in a million chance of passing them with decent grades. Don't forget to review!_**


	21. Beginning to Unravel

_**Standard Disclaimer: KA and the legends are soooo not mine. The craziness of the characters is the only thing I own. Bad Language, Violence and Possible Sexual Scenes Warning. Don't like it, don't read.**_

_**Obviously, my sabbatical didn't last that long… Well, it's continuing, and this one was just almost done anyway. So don't forget to review!**_

_**Warning: Some seriously sexual references, you have been warned!**_

* * *

Beginning to Unravel

* * *

"Boys, we're going to Port," Argon announced into the forge with a smile on his stout face, I looked up as Trent and David cheered uproariously and dropped their half-done projects in order to pack. 

"Again? You just went last month!" I questioned my forge master, who gave me a stern look; honestly I've gotten worse.

"Aye, what's your point _girl_?" He spat the word "girl" as if it were distasteful, near four years I have been his apprentice and still he has no concern whatsoever for me.

"My point is that those new orders have barely been touched save for my part. My part, which I might add have been done, ages ago! And now you're off to port again, why?"

"I don't need to explain myself to you." He huffed and pumped the forge to the right temperature.

"True, you don't. But I'm going with you." I smiled an innocent smile and headed to the knights' quarters to pack my things.

"Nay!" Argon ran in front of me stopping me in my tracks, he moves fast for a short and stout man. "You are not and tha's final."

"And why not?"

"Because… we have orders to be filled, you have a job to do." He stated in a no excuses tone.

"Right, there are a lot of orders this month." Pressing my finger to my lips thoughtfully, Argon looked right pleased with himself before my countenance brightened, "Good thing my work is done, so I'm in the clear." I moved passed him leaving him sputtering for another excuse. The rounding call of "KNIGHTS" drew my attention to the gates and I lifted my skirts around my waist to move better in my jeans to the gate just as the knights were dismounting from another patrol.

With an excited squeal I jumped Tristan, wrapping my arms and legs around him with a sound and passionate kiss. He eagerly returned my affections and tightened his grip, Tristan even pinched me! Gawds I missed him when he was away.

Tristan and I have become the fort's hottest item for three weeks now. And I was moved into his quarters when Jerica let it slip that I have night terrors since Spain that only seem to get worse (the secrets of the trip still remain between Jerica, Vanora, Kaida and me; I can't bring myself to tell even Marion). All of it brought on by my inner battle demon and deaths I've had to deal with, we found it was through Tristan's closeness that I didn't have to face them the night he burst into my room when I screamed in my sleep. Heh, Argon made him pay for that door.

And before people get the wrong idea, Tristan and I just share a bed, we do **not** get **that **freaky… not that I haven't wanted to. Sure, I love him, I'm **_in love_** with him; but sex is much too soon for me, I mean come on three weeks. But, oh my good gawd he's making it hard not to give in. No, I will be strong and resist him. I promised myself, that I'd rather progress than straight jump his bones, I'm not Charity.

Speaking of Charity, Arthur put her in the stocks a while back for disobeying orders and endangering lives. At least that's what they believe. She would have been flogged like I had been, but I pleaded with Arthur to lighten her punishment despite the fact that she deserved it so much. According to Arthur, she disobeyed orders and put lives in danger; according to me… she and Darren went skinny dipping at midnight. Okay maybe it's not **that** simple, there was a Woad scout party in the area (looking for me with instructions and updates from Merlin). To everyone else Woaddanger, so therefore when the party was sighted everyone was on house arrest until the knights could locate and eliminate the problem. Thing was, the message was already delivered and they were out of the area before you could say "Robert's your uncle and Frances' your aunt" thanks to Loca. Nobody died and Tristan wasn't away from me that long, which meant I was a very happy little girl.

Anyway back to the present, there were undoubtedly hoots, whistles and catcalls at the display of affection, but for once I didn't care. I have firmly established that he and I are one and I refuse to let go without a fight, this goes double for Charity.

* * *

I was stuck in another dress again tonight, pale blue Japanese silk modeled after a kimono somewhat with a flowing skirt, Jerica had taken the laundry and it was currently all drying in the smithy. Bouncing Vanora and Bors' youngest on my lap I listened to the day's events through the children's eyes while waiting for the knights to get out of their after-mission meeting. Vanora and Kaida were behind the bar conspiring again while I had to deal with the glares and sneers of the other barmaids and whores while at the same time dealing with the kids… fun. 

An excited squeal erupted from the babe in my arms when Bors seemingly came out of nowhere to take his child. Ah, so the knights have finished their meeting. Yay that means Tristan should be—

"Did it hurt, my love?" an accented voice whispered in my ear as strong wrapped around my waist pulling me hard against a warm chest.

"What?"

"When you fell from heaven." Cheesy and rather old, but his words still made butterflies dance in my stomach. Gawd, I'm turning into some flighty noncy schoolgirl, but I really don't care! I turned to face him and flung my arms dramatically around his neck.

"No, of course not. You were there to catch me." With a feral grin, my boyfriend kissed me soundly whilst a resounding "EW!" emitted from the children. Gasping for air I made a face at them and disentangled myself from Tristan's arms to do some shooing.

"Woman, I have half a mind to toss you on this table and claim you as mine," My boyfriend whispered huskily against my skin while pulling me into his dark corner. Tristan's hands traveled the length of my body over the silk like fire, it took all my will to make no sound, times like this I desperately want to give in and everything he does to me doesn't make it any easier.

"And the other half?" I teased nibbling his lip, but I never got an answer as Gawain just had to interrupt.

"You two, get a room!"

"Sure, how 'bout yours!" I shouted back with a giggle, my reply was met with loud laughs and chuckles, Tristan sat down with me in his lap nuzzling my neck. Honestly, it's a little strange how affectionate he's been lately. True, he's still rough around the edges, only really talks to me, still kinda acts a little stalker-ish, kills and fights like nobody's business; but despite all that Tristan has been a lot like a love-struck fool that it had me worried. Earlier when I brought it up with Van, she said that it was probably because of the ultimatum I gave him before that he doesn't want to lose me. I guess that has some truth, I wouldn't want to lose him either and I think I should let him know. And I know just how I can do that, maybe in the near future.

* * *

"_Those two need to get together_," I mumbled in English to the scout as we people watched from **our** little corner. A few more of the wenches and whores glared evilly at me, Kaida told me it was because I had taken away some very good business. Apparently the scout was "good business," well now he's my business. Although I could do without the scorn of other women or the questions of whether or not 'it's still hands and face to the wall and open wide'. Stupid things like that are so annoying! 

Anyway, back to people watching, or in my case Gawain and Kaida watching while not being distracted by Tristan's roaming hands (a hard task indeed). "_They are really cute together, and this song and dance number is getting boring_." He chuckled with a kiss to my hair before returning to his apple; did I mention that Tristan understands English? He does, apparently he didn't take to kindly that Arthur and I could communicate without anybody being the wiser and self taught himself, I'm so proud! "_I'm serious. He likes her, she really likes him and yet they do nothing. We should definitely do something, dump them in the woods or lock 'em in a room..._" I schemed narrowing my eyes to the couple across the bar. It was really cute how Gawain openly flirted and Kaida shyly flirted back.

"_Aye, we will do something. We wait_." Before I could respond, he pushed a slice of apple in my mouth and pressed a sweet kiss to my lips.

"Not fair appealing to my love of food." Pouting through the apple slice I snuggled into his arms.

"And what of my love?" Swallow and grin.

"Reciprocated ten fold, scout." I pressed a sticky apple kiss to his lips and would have continued had not Loca drew my attention with an urgent mew. Oh shit, a summons. DAMN YOUR TIMING, MERLIN!

Pulling away and feigning an exhausted yawn, I pulled my scout by his collar, "Come, give us a kiss and I'm off to bed." His eyes looked at me with an unspoken question I brushed off and he moved to follow me to our room.

"Aye, we've an early morn. A Roman is coming to inspect the fort; the knights and I are going to the port to receive him." Tristan commented softly and wrapped his arm around my waist securing me tightly to him.

"You're leaving already? But you just got back." I protested as we left the tavern for our room. "You've barely stayed a day with me and—wait did you say you were headed to the seaport?"

"Aye…" He pushed open the door to let me in smacking my rear as I passed him making me squeak. Tristan chuckled at my reaction. It's so annoying when he does that, at the same time he must know how it affects me… yeah, going back to the whole "wanna jump his bones" idea.

"Well, I wanna go too." I replied, my hands covering my backside as though to protect it from an onslaught of pinches or smacks. He closed and locked the door while I backed up, Merlin's summons still in my mind; I just needed an escape from my overly-observant boyfriend.

"Go where?" Ugh, he's playing stupid. Uh-oh, what's he doing—Tristan faced me as he removed his tunic and shirt standing bare-chested in front of me. Gawd, he does this every night he's back from missions, but damn he's so unforgivably sexy. The fact that he wears clothes is a sin…doh… Ria remember, you have to meet with Merlin! Think of something _not_ sexy, dancing muskrats, fart machines, Bors in a dress, Gimli the dwarf naked… EW! That was disturbing, damnit Tristan's half-naked, NOTHING HELPED!

Clearing my throat, I fidgeted as I moved behind the changing screen, "I-I wanna go with you to port." Pulling off the dress, I noticed the lit candle behind the screen and realized that Tristan had been given a silhouette show, with an embarrassed squeak I blew out the candle. I could hear him chuckle through the rustle of my shift. "Argon and the boys are goin' and Argon insists I shouldn't come too."

"He is right." He replied, forcing me to poke my head from behind the screen.

"You're not serious!" My voice hitched, Tristan smirked as he crossed the room and pulled my chin forward to kiss my lips.

"Only a little." Pulling me half-dressed in my camisole and panties from behind the changing screen, my scout held me flush against his hard lean body. Oh jeez… No Ria, don't think on this path, you have to—

"Tristan…" His name was a husky whisper on my lips when his mouth descended from my mouth along my jaw and down my neck. Oh my GAWD, I don't want him to stop, I could give in to him, I wanted him, and I felt that _need_ for _him_. I vaguely comprehended moving backward until my back hit the cot with his weight on me as Tristan held my hands above my head all the while kissing me with unbridled passion.

"Victoria…" My name, I've always hated it, but then it had never sounded so right until that moment it fell from his lips in that rasping growl. My black camisole tank was inched off my torso with torturous slowness as my panties were sliding down to the floor. His breeches had come undone at some point… this man can surely multitask.

His fingers were fire on my flesh, a fire I would have gladly—

"Victoria? Are you there? Something's wrong with Loca." Marion's frantic knocking interrupted us; Tristan let out a low curse and helped me sit up. Watching him stuff himself into his breeches, I pulled on a clean tunic and my jeans remembering Merlin's summoning. DAMN YOUR TIMING MERLIN!

Tristan yanked the door open with an irate growl at my young friend. "I know you were sleeping, but Loca seems ill, Ria."

"Yeah, I'm coming." With an apologetic look to Tristan, I hurried to my excuse to see Merlin. Merlin is so gonna pay for this!

* * *

"Loca! Come back girl! Stop!" I hollered after my wildcat running through the fields toward the Woad Forest. A few of the Roman guard who had followed me called after me to let Loca go and return to the "safety" of The Wall; but I acted as though I had not heard. I know I had to hurry to lose the Romans and the knights that were sure to follow… especially Tristan. 

"Loca! Where are you?" Sounding desperate, I saw the wildcat lead me deeper into the forest. Meetings with Merlin were always like this, random and spaced out as to not draw suspicion. Again I made a desperate call for my feline guardian.

* * *

"I summoned you nearly an hour ago, Ria." Merlin materialized out of the shadows of the forest. His expression was clearly not amused. Loca took refuge in the tree branches above our heads and looked on innocently; she would be my excuse when the time came to return to the fort. 

"I was detained." Lifting my chin defiantly I continued, "Why did you call? Has there been any clue to Charity's destiny?"

Silence, save for the sounds of the forest. He is definitely not my favorite person right now.

"What do you have to report?" I stared at him, is he fucking serious?

"Nothing that you don't already know. Don't you have some informer beside me? My job is only to protect her—"

"My informer told me The Hope was ill-treated. That does not sound as though you protected her. Why have you not prevented it?" His normally calm voice held so much malice and threat, I near winced.

"If you're talking about when Charity was put in the stocks that was her own damned fault. She shouldn't have been out when the fort was on high alert. Personally I would have let Arthur give her the usual punishment, but I made a pact with you and she was **not** harmed." 'Not physically at least.'

"Try not my patience. I have been very lax with you Victoria." He seemed to growl and soon several Woads appeared eyeing my suspiciously.

"Like this is easy for me? Like I'm having fun? Might I remind you, **Merlin**, I'm the one with the **fucked up destiny**, I'm the one stuck someplace I don't wanna be, I'm the one forced to protect the one person on this green earth I **hate,** I'm the one that has to lie to everyone I love to keep **your** secrets and I'm the one on whose shoulders the rest of the world's fate seems to weigh heavily. Did I want this? No. So don't you **dare** go on about how **_HER_** stupidity is **_MY_** gawd-damned fucking fault!" I yelled at him, the pointy objects seemed to tighten in a circle around me, but I could really have cared less. Not only did he treat me like Charity's lapdog at his beck and call, but he interrupted my moment with the scout!

Another silence stretched before the wizard waved off the Woads around me.

"So, tell me why you demanded my presence or I will—"

"Ria?" Arthur's voice echoed through the trees. Shit. We all looked in the direction the knight commander's voice came, he was close. Turning to the wizard about to make my demand again, I was just in time to see him and the other Woads melt into the trees. Doubly shit! Loca mewed from her spot on the branch just as Tristan, Arthur and Lancelot came upon me.

"Victoria," Tristan breathed into my hair as I was pulled into his strong arms, breathing in his woodsy scent, my anger at Merlin was momentarily forgotten. Before I could really lean into his embrace he held me at arms' length to face Arthur's scrutiny. Grr… that sexy traitor of mine!

"What were you thinking Victoria? It is not safe to be in the woods at night," Arthur scolded me as Lancelot made the call to the rest of the search party that they'd found me. "We are in Woad territory; no one could protect you if we had not found you." He motioned to Tristan, who led me to follow.

"Wait, what about Loca? The only reason I'm here is because of her." I tried to reason.

"Come, my love. She will follow." Tristan replied huskily in my ear, his hands held me with a tight sensuality under my cloak… whoa boy, someone's frustrated.

"No, I don't tell you to leave behind your hawk or horse, so don't tell me to leave behind Loca." Again I reasoned, but at that moment, my traitorous pet decided to jump into… I mean on top of Lancelot, knocking the dark knight to the ground. "Okay, problem solved, let's go." Picking up Loca, Tristan led me by the waist back to his horse and off we went to the fort.

On the ride back, snuggled in Tristan's arms I chanced a glance back to the retreating forest. "Are you sure you did not encounter any Woads Ria?" Arthur spoke beside us.

"Positive, Arty." He looked at me intently before nodding and riding ahead, while Tristan and I continued to ride in silence. Not that we haven't experienced comfortable silence before, but this was just silence… no comfort, no tension, no awkwardness and it was weird.

One thing is certain, Merlin will call upon me again and I will have to answer, that is the way of things. Especially since the magician is blaming me for Charity's stupidity, ooh I just want to yell at that stupid wizard or let my boyfriend disembowel him for such stupid ideas. But that would be bad because then I'd have to explain all the secrets I've kept and then Tristan will never trust me… I can't loose him.

"What do you think of, love?" He whispered in my hair, his voice was husky and a bit strained, which brings up the question: what is _he_ thinking of?

"You… do you forgive me for taking off after Loca and… um… leaving you alone? I promise to make it up to you…" Tristan's rusty chuckle reverberated through me as he pressed me tighter to his chest. The hand around my waist sneaked under my tunic onto my skin lazily tracing the underside of my breasts. Too soon we entered the fort.

* * *

"_What did he want?_" Jerica stood next to the window of her room looking down at the tavern, the knights were there and spending the night in drunken splendor, her English had greatly improved. 

"_He blames me for Charity's stupidity. Remember when the fort was on high alert a week or so back? His informer told him I had let it happen. So now, I'm in the shit with the bastard._" We never use Merlin's name when we talk, only Jerica and Kaida know about my fucked destiny; Jerica by default and Kaida found out by accident during one of my nightmare episodes. But it's only Jerica that knows everything and I wouldn't want it any other way.

Folding the clean clothes and putting them in trunks and chests, my attention was elsewhere. "_When will you tell him? Or will you tell him?_" Jerica's question broke my thoughts… would I tell him?

"_I don't know… I hate keeping secrets from him, especially since he knows me better than anyone I've been with. But that's not saying much since I've only really 'dated' three men. Jer, I'm in love with him... I don't want to loose him because of this._"

"_You know he will see it as a betrayal if he finds out and you did not tell him."_

"_I **know**, okay? I've been aware of that since the beginning, Jerica. If I could have it any other way I wouldn't keep any secrets, not from him at least._" I pulled open the door in time to see a shadow hurriedly disappear around the corner.

_**

* * *

Ooh the drama. Who was the shadow? Did they understand the conversation? Let's see let's see.**_

_**Yay! Another chapter done! I've really got to get back to doing my work.**_

**_

* * *

One More thing: I know we aren't supposed to write these, but I felt this time it was important. For now I'm going on a sort of sabbatical from FFN. My existence is a little messed up so I figure that this is undoubtedly necessary until I can get my life back into some kind of order. No doubt I will still be writing, the insane mind needs some outlet, but taking the time to actually write, post and read fanfic has been detrimental to my grades. Simply put, FFN has been the addicting escape that I have to give up. Any updates I put will be far and long in between, thanks so much to those who read and those who reviewed, you've been wonderful and motivated my writing. So good-bye for now my duckies and happy writing, reading and all that. Until next time._**

**_June-Birdie_**


	22. Cargo

_**Standard Disclaimer: KA and the legends are soooo not mine. The craziness of the characters is the only thing I own. Bad Language, Violence and Possible Sexual Scenes Warning. Don't like it, don't read.**_

_**Thanks to all my reviewers you rock! I haven't got anything witty to say, but I hope you enjoy this.**_

* * *

Cargo

* * *

"Bleeding hell, it's so cold." David complained morosely, I looked over at my fellow apprentice and frowned. The guy was wearing a thin navy linen shirt and dark dirty (I think they were grey) breeches, of course he's gonna be cold, whereas **_I_** was bundled in all the warm clothes I had and still shivered. The only thing lacking was that my boyfriend was about 10 feet away in line with his brothers-in-arms waiting for the Roman to escort back to the fort, whereas Argon, David and I were to pick up some cargo and stuff for the smithy. So I thought. 

"Argon! Long time no see!" A stocky man not much taller than me ambled down the gangplank of the ship we had all been waiting for, he had pitch black hair, a full beard and sole-black eyes and embraced my forge master tightly. "What have you been doing all this time? Chasing the maids and squelching on your craft, but I've seen some of the work your smithy sent overseas. I'd say you deserve time off, where're your apprentices, I want to see what young lads you've been sent to mold." His eyes looked behind Argon and at David and me.

Argon was all grins with the praise and heartily patted the man on the back, "Just here Sloane. Meet David, he's one of the best I've taken under my wing; he's fast and learns like none other. You should see him work, like a natural he is. Good and strong like a lad should be, not scrawny at all and doesn't shirk his work. He's got a good head on his shoulders and bargains like the devil." I could see David swell and puff out his chest with pride before gripping Sloane's forearm in a greeting gesture; the two seemed to test their strength for a bit, until Sloane felt he was satisfied. Wow the display of testosterone was so thick; it was like 'Yeah!' I wanna be a guy too, ROAR…

Then Sloane saw me.

"The boy's young wife? Or his betrothed, such a slight girl for a hardy lad." He grasped my hand to brush his lips on my knuckles. "I can tell she's a hard worker, her hands are calloused like a proper—"

"Blacksmith," I interrupted changing his grip to grasp his arm as David had. "My forge master failed to mention in all the excitement that I too am an apprentice of the Raven Armory. My name is Ria, how ya doin'?"

Sloane looked incredulously between Argon and me; the bewildered look brought a smirk to my lips. I love messing with people's heads. "Argon, are the boys in such short supply that you had to take on fragile lasses?"

"Er, no. Finn insisted I take her on. She's good, for a lass." Argon was ever-so reluctant to admit that I was the one who made a lot of profit for the Raven and seemed content to keep my part secret.

"Actually, Master Sloane, I went abroad a year past to improve my craft. And I carried the Raven Armory name with me during my studies. My work has actually been praised in Rome, but my forge master is too modest to say such praise of his teaching." My smile was pure saccharine as my lashes batted against my cheeks of their own accord. "But surely you know that."

"Aye, I thought I did." He looked at me thoughtfully, the emotion in his eyes made me rather uncomfortable; but I held his gaze firmly inwardly wishing that Tristan was with me instead of waiting for his own quarry. "Come, let us get out of this cold, the tavern has warm mead I'm told." Sloane's hand on my shoulder caused my body to stiffen, "See the lass could use a warm drink as well."

"No, that's not necessary; I shall wait for the rest of the cargo to come before joining you," I pushed them on their way; Argon eyed me suspiciously since I would normally tell him to do his own shit, but shrugged when I failed to acknowledge him in any way. The creepiness wouldn't fade until Sloane was away from me and only one man could ease those feelings. Once the three smiths turned the corner I hastened over to the knights and Tristan.

Apparently the Roman had not come down yet, so they were still standing there waiting in the cold. As silently as I could, I wrapped my arms around Tristan's armored middle and on my tiptoes whispered into his ear, "Hey, you're a handsome stranger, what say you and I ditch this Popsicle stand, get a private room and get to know one another?"

He grunted leaving me disappointed. Dejected I removed my arms only to be swiftly brought hard against Tristan's armored chest. "Woman, you will regret those words." His kiss was rough, passionate and promising, it was the kind of kiss that'll make your toes curl and steal your breath away. Somewhere I could hear the others groan, but in the back of my kiss-fogged mind I knew they made a human wall from who knew what.

Before a reply could be sought from my lips a voice interrupted us.

"Arthur, such vulgar actions do not merit well in the eyes of Rome. You will do well to see that my daughter is not subject to view that barbaric heathen behavior at the fort." A voice dripping with hate made us turn to see Arthur with a man in probably his sixties, a hook nose and pox scars littering his face. His hair had been close cropped to his head to hide the fact that he was balding horribly, he looked worse for the wear; apparently riding in a rocking boat had not agreed with him.

"Senator Nympholia, I present the Sarmatian Knights under my command as well as the Lady Blacksmith, Victoria." When I heard the senator's name I was hard-pressed not to burst out laughing… I mean come on "Nympholia?" Arthur stared at me with an intense disapproval, sheepishly I bit my lip. "Knights, Lady Victoria, this is Senator Justus Nympholia and his daughter, Lady Isolde." We bowed to the senator, but when the daughter stepped up, my heart stopped. She looked just like me!

For a moment I didn't move, it was like looking through a blonde mirror, the young woman had blonde hair, my light brown eyes, my build and face. While I stared, she was the epitome of grace and femininity with her smiles and curtseys and everything I could never hope to achieve; if I were not so shocked I would have felt so inadequate… I would've felt like all those times I had to stand next to Kaida, Marion, or any of my friends, like a loser. I no doubt would have stared forever if Arthur hadn't cleared his throat loudly.

Somehow I managed to regain some composure from somewhere, "Uh, uh…M-My Lady, I am Lady Blacksmith Victoria, welcome to Britannia." She gave me a shy smile and followed her father to the tavern in which we stayed, the others moved to follow, but I was rooted to the ground.

"_Ria, what is wrong?_" Tristan asked in English as he held my elbow to steer me out of the cold.

"_Did you see that? She looked just like me, Tristan. She's my double in every which way save for her hair. That is so freaky._"

"_Frr-eee-key? What is that word, love?_"

Watching him roll 'freaky' on his tongue was so adorable…but I could think of something better to do with that tongue of his. No, bad thoughts, not right now Victoria, bad girl. "_It means odd, strange. I don't know how else to explain it_." I gripped his hand tightly and let him draw me close, my body shivered but not from the cold, something else was amiss… I could feel it.

* * *

The next few days at the seaport passed without too much incident, although I did find out why Argon and the boys enjoyed coming to the seaport so much. Three words: Mermaid Song Brothel. As I labored away in front of the forge at Hadrian's Wall, they were getting their jollies with the whores of said brothel. I mean how unfair is that! I demand that my rights as a worker be recognized. I'm gonna form a union and get on Argon's ass… or I can just set the older barmaids on him. Hee, I like that idea better. 

The Mermaid Song Brothel was the same reason a lot of the knights liked going too. It was immensely funny when some were trying to explain they weren't thinking straight. Hmph, men, the only time they think straight is when they have an erection. When Dagonet told me that, I would have confronted my forge-master… but that would mean I would have to be near Sloane.

That man creeps me out to no end. I swear, everywhere I go while doing my job he watches me or tries to get close to me! I mean, what the fuck is his problem?

Tristan must have sensed my unease the first day we met with him and seems to be with me at every moment since. Maybe he arranged something with Arthur and the other knights. If they were my real brothers I fear for my ex in the future if ever they found out how he hurt me.

Anyway I'm going everywhere in my thought. The point is that I was rarely alone when Sloane was around; I even went on patrol with the knights while Argon finished his "business" at the seaport and all of the Nympholias' things were packed and ready to go. All of which went agonizingly slow. My only comfort was that Charity was nowhere near me to interrupt my time with Tristan. Gods above I only hope it won't be so short lived... please.

**_

* * *

A/N: This chapter's a little shotty and a bit on the short side, but I needed to intro some people crucial for later. I apologize for it. I hate blocks, brain lapses, homework, and summer school finals. Reviews would really make me happy._**


	23. Welcome Home

_**Standard Disclaimer: KA and the legends are soooo not mine. The craziness of the characters is the only thing I own. Bad Language, Violence and Possible Sexual Scenes Warning. Don't like it, don't read.**_

_**Yay another chapter. Woo me! Sorry that the other was so short, I just needed to bring some people in, but I probably already mentioned that didn't I? Oh well.**_

* * *

Welcome Home

* * *

"Thank you, Ria. I didn' have any place to dry these clothes." Jerica smiled taking some of the cloths off the rope I set up for her as I was shuffling lazily through some paperwork for the forge. "With all this rain, I didn't think I could get these done."

"No problem, sis. Glad I had something to do." I nodded and took off my reading glasses before grabbing my cloak to keep out the rain. "Come on, I'm sleepy, I'll walk you home before I get to my room." Normally I wouldn't be so enthusiastic to help with something as domestic as laundry (I have very little knack for it, in fact when I tried to do it the old fashioned way, I nearly tore Finn's shirts to threads) but anything to escape the tediousness in the smithy.

* * *

Two days ago the knights were called to settle some (non-Merlin) Woad disturbances in a village some distance away. And in the span of those two days, Sloane has tested the bounds of my patience and personal space in a way that should not tested. He seemed to feel that since the knights, particularly Tristan, were not around then he had free reign to try and— well you know…be creepy and perverse.

I'm already going insane since five weeks ago when we had come from the seaport. Firstly, upon our return, it has not stopped raining. Secondly, Senator Nympholia refused to continue to his Britain estate because of the rain, meaning we are stuck with the damned Romans (I was **this** close to strangling the man). Thirdly, Charity had immediately attached herself to the young Lady Isolde and they are the bestest of friends. Fourthly, when Isolde is not in the company of Charity (which is rare in itself), she constantly interrupts my very few moments of peace with Tristan; and they are truly very few. And fifthly, Sloane… bastard has either been treating me and the other women (particularly me) like dirt or would make lewd comments, gestures and advances when no knight is around.

* * *

With the knights off fighting, it is taking all my will power and sanity not to run the asshole through with a red-hot blunt sword fifty gazillion times. The reason I do nothing? My apprenticeship with Argon as a blacksmith is on the line. And while I normally wouldn't give a flying fuck in a rat's ass about what Argon truly thinks, the Romans do as well as any potential customer I may come into contact with. By having my apprenticeship completed, I gain a sort of credibility that can only be obtained through Argon's approval.

While a normal apprenticeship would go for about two years, mine has been about the full expanse that Charity and I have been in the Ancient World; 4-5 years give or take because of my probationary year in the beginning. All for the fact that I lack a penis and own breasts and a uterus instead. Sexist son of a hamster! So in order to be named a "real" blacksmith, I have to get my forge-master to legally sign my documents. That is so ROMAN!!! I mean, David and Trent are official and I'm better'n them for chrissakes!

Therefore in order to get my documents legalized and everything, I've got to suck it up with Sloane around and play a good girl. This also means playing a betrothed woman.

Yep, for all sake of appearance Tristan and I are engaged because I have no legal guardian (i.e. available man) to speak for me.

Vanora, Kaida, Marion and Jerica were having a field day when Arthur reluctantly announced it to the fort. I don't remember much about that day, I think I might have passed out or something, all I can remember feeling was numb… even when my "betrothed" kissed me in front of everyone. I was told much later that Arthur had to say that to the Senator and Sloane or else there would have been problems. Like there weren't already.

Charity even had the audacity to spread the rumor that the only reason that Tristan was "marrying" me was because he knocked me up and Arthur forced Tristan to. Otherwise, Tristan would have taken me into the forest, killed both the baby and me and left us for dead since he was so damned cold-hearted and evil. It took a rather embarrassing trip to the healers accompanied by Arthur, Senator Nympholia and Lady Isolde to quell the pregnancy rumor.

It had also taken 3 large and intimidating knights (Dagonet, Tristan and Darren), a threat from Merlin (via Loca the wonder-kitty), four shots of primitive valium (administered by Kaida and the healers), and two sleeping pills (Jeri had gotten them from Charity) to not do some serious damage to the Bitch Queen. I had every intention of making Charity my newest sword cushion for everything she said.

Well, since Ria is now going to be a married woman (not!) when Tristan's service is complete, Senator Nympholia has instructed his daughter to teach me to be a proper Roman Lady during their stay at the fort because it is oh-so-important on the plains of Sarmatia… really who came up with that shit? At least that is what Lady Isolde has told me, I can't help but think that the seventeen year old has some sort of ulterior motive. She's clever, I'll give her that, but there is something else about her. One thing is for sure I definitely have more people to watch: Charity, Isolde and above all Sloane.

* * *

The woman stared back at me furiously; her wavy charcoal dark brown hair was twisted painfully tight in a Roman fashion with curls framing her powdered and rouge cheeks, bright red painted lips curled in a sneer and her petite toned framed swathed in soft pink Roman clothes. If looks could kill, my reflection would have done me in eight times when Isolde had her hand-maidens fasten me into this bloody fucking gown. Damn, those handmaids are stronger than they look, and against a BLACKSMITH too.

"My lady, may I inquire as to why I am dressed and painted as so? And against my will, no less?" I looked up at my captor biting back the snarl.

"Did you not hear? Your knights are returning, and as the dutiful betrothed you are to welcome your promised in your finery as propriety dictates…"

"But Lady Isolde, the propriety of nobility is a stark difference than that of the common peoples." I gave a direct look at the handmaidens. "Such finery is beyond my reach and I oft do not wear Roman linens because of the cold and my occupation as a blacksmith would tear them to shreds."

"Well, you are under my instruction and will therefore do as I say." Came the biting reply masked under sweetness. Silently I hoped that Charity would come and distract Isolde because I'm about to commit triple homicide. Clenching my fists to carry out my plans, a knock on the heavy door was my saving grace.

"Ria, the knights just entered the courtyard. They've got caravans with them," Marion pushed her head through the door, took one look at me and immediately slammed it shut. I could just imagine her laughing on the other side.

"_That's it; this crap is coming off now_." I muttered in English while trying to pull off the gown only to be stopped and pushed out the door by Isolde's handmaids.

Damn they're strong, and the occasional pinch does not help at all!

* * *

Entering the courtyard, there was a bustle of activity: Arthur was giving instructions, Jols taking the horses into the stables, children running around, Vanora greeting Bors, Roman Calvary milling about, and the occasional chicken that freaked out Isolde.

"Lady Isolde, do you and your companion need an escort to the main dining hall?" One of the Roman officers addressed us and suddenly everything seemed to freeze.

"No Bruno, I'm going to the tavern with my betrothed." I replied and moved awkwardly towards a rather stunned group of knights. The Roman I had addressed stared after me realizing it was me.

"R-Ria?"

"Yeah."

"You look…"

"Please stop."

"Wow."

"Okay, that's enough."

"But…"

"I've been destroyed." I complained to the knights as they continued to stare and make me feel incredibly uncomfortable.

"Aye…" Tristan's husky voice melted against my skin as his rough hands gently turned me to face him, "You look too Roman, Ria."

I wrapped my arms around his neck, "Well, my brave knight, how do you intend to remedy that?" The smile on my lips teased him into a hot and passionate kiss that I had no complaints against… that was until someone rudely interrupted us.

"VICTORIA! A proper lady would never engage in such vulgar displays even with her betrothed!" Isolde scolded me from her father's side before daintily trudging over and grasping my forearm tightly in her delicately painted claws.

"Ow." I growled through clenched teeth as she tried to drag me away from Tristan, or it could have been my imposing knight that growled. Whichever, she immediately released me when she realized what a spectacle she made herself. "Lady Isolde, am I not allowed to greet my future husband upon his return? You said yourself 'as the dutiful betrothed I am to welcome my promised in my finery as propriety dictates…' you never said how. So if you would excuse me, I am greeting him my way." I dragged Tristan away to our room.

"Well that's one way of welcome," Gawain chuckled after us before joining the others in the tavern where Kaida waited.

* * *

As the door shut, I bustled over to the hearth to stoke the already high flames. I just needed something to do… I was nervous; today I would lay down everything and tell him. He was going to be released from service within the next moon and we would be getting "married".

Just as I lit another candle, Tristan held me close and kissed me for all I was worth and at that moment felt like a million dollars just being in his arms.

"Guess someone missed me huh?" I teased while helping him out of his smelly armor, the armor I made lovingly for all of them; it was dented again. "Suppose I should give Lancelot my regards." I swayed toward the door only to get pulled into a strong bare chest by equally strong arms.

"Tease me not woman, or you will regret it." He growled as his hands slowly and painstakingly pulled the pink Roman clothes off my body leaving me bare from the waist up. Self-conscious, I tried to cover myself with my arms and pull away, but he would have none of it and pulled my arms to wrap around his neck. Tristan's hands trailed down my sides and tugged at the remainder of the dress and panties before removing his trousers. "_Please turn me not away Victoria_." He whispered huskily against my throat in English.

"_Never again_." We fell to the bed and… well you know. It was my first, my second and I lost count after four, but I would not have shared it with any other man, Tristan had ruined me for anyone else.

* * *

We lay peacefully on our bed, my head on his heart as he stroked my spine and held my left hand in his. I can't even begin to tell you what I was feeling, but my body tingled with every touch of his calloused hand.

"_Are you awake_?" I muttered groggily against his chest in English.

"Aye" Came the husky reply.

"_You'll be free next month._" His hand still at the small of my back, "_I take it you'll be going back to Sarmatia._"

"Perhaps, I never thought I would live this long. Now that I have, I know not what to expect." I looked up at him and moved to kiss him again. There was something in his eyes he needed to talk about but wasn't ready to let me. I'll be patient… for now.

"_Hey…I love you, you know._" He grinned and pulled me in for a kiss, but he was still far away.

"And I am in love with you, Victoria." His reply was simple, but no less meaningful.

"_You know, you never did thank me for all the work I've done for you._" I teased his lower lip. "_The knives, your armor…_"

Tristan's brow quirked at my diversion tactic, "Aye?" Again he kissed me, and kissed me and…_kissed_ me.

* * *

The next morning, it still rained but I was warm and for some reason my pillow was breathing. Looking up, memories from last night flooded my mind and a deep blush rose to my cheeks. Realizing the time and that Argon has me working today, I sighed, kissed Tristan awake before wrapping a blanket around my shoulders and dragging in the bathing tub behind the screen to wash.

"Love?" Tristan called his voice hoarse.

"Yes?" Every time he calls me that it makes me all giddy inside.

"Arthur has called for a meeting," He peeked around the screen just as I dunked under the water rinsing my hair, "I will see you in the dining hall?"

"Yep." I sputtered wringing out my hair. "Love you."

I could hear him smile and felt a light kiss to my wet hair, "Aye, as I with you."

Minutes later, wrapping myself in a drying linen and pulling a comb through my wet tresses, I noticed something rather odd. My dark hair was longer, as if I never cut it, my skin was a darker tinge of olive and my feet looked a little farther away. Confused, I look to the polished silver that served as our mirror.

Oh, my god.

* * *

_**A/N: Okay, so this one is a bit short too. I'm sorry, but I really needed to move this along and explain some things. Hope that you like it, reviews are candy and I've got a bad sweet tooth.**_


	24. Changes

_**Standard Disclaimer: **__**You know it and I know it, I'm pretty sure the knights know it too. Anything famous or recognizable does NOT belong to me. Bad Language, Violence and Possible Sexual Scenes Warning. Don't like it, don't read.**_

_**I'M SOOOOOO SORRY IT HAS TAKEN ME FOREVER!! PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!!!**_

* * *

Changes

* * *

The naked woman stared back at me in shock from my mirror. It was me and then again not, gone was the healthy size 7 body of the nineteen year old I was to be replaced by a very slender size 5 at twenty-four… what the hell?

My dark wavy hair reached to about mid-back and OH MY GOD MY BOOBS ARE BIGGER! WHAT THE FUCKING HELL?

Before another sound could be uttered, the door slammed open revealing a rather disheveled and older looking Charity, "_WHAT DID YOU DO_?" Quickly I wrapped my new body in the towel to face Charity.

Calmly regaining my bearings, I glared at her before pulling on clothes over the towel; no doubt her screaming would bring the whole fort and I am not about to face them all with only a towel. Before I am even half-dressed, Charity grips my arm roughly her nails dig painfully into my flesh bringing my angry stare to pierce her.

"_What do you mean 'what did _**I**_do?' _**I**_ haven't done anything. How do you know it's not something _**you**_ did_?" I all but growled at her in English.

"_Because_**I'm**_ not the one having _**secret****meetings**_ in the forest while everyone's back is turned_." She retorted just as she was about to lunge at me claws raised, Tristan followed by Darren, Galahad, Lancelot, Arthur, Belvedere, Marion and Jerica ran in. This is not good.

"What's going on?" Arthur's commanding voice questioned looking between me and Charity.

"_That's what I'd like to know_." Charity pouted crossing her arms. The others waited with bated breath looking between Charity and me.

"As if I know? Hi, all I did was wake up this morning and bathe! Look at me!" I retorted while ignoring Lancelot's muttered 'I am.' "I look closer to my age than I have in nearly five years; something really _freaky_ is going on and I want answers as much as you do."

"_Quit lying! I know you had something to do with this! I'M OLD!_" Charity shrieked in English lunging at me only to be stopped by Darren and Tristan who ripped the rough blanket from our bed to wrap around my half-naked body.

"Ladies, it would be best for all if we continue this in the Meeting Hall." Arthur stated in a tone bordering no arguments forcing the others out of Tristan and my room with a stern look.

"Ria?" My eyes met Tristan's and somehow I actually felt more my age then I ever have in the past five years in this time. "My love?"

"Tristan, I don't know what's happened to me…I-I'm scared." He wrapped his arms tightly around me before kissing me gently. Tristan wasn't one for words, but a definite man of action and the more I grew with him in my life I could read him better. Had it not been for the fact we were needed in the Meeting Hall like five minutes ago, Tristan would undoubtedly soothed my fears away with his body.

"I will let no harm come to you as long as I draw breath." Quickly helping me dress in my period clothes, Tristan kissed my neck before allowing me to pull up my hair.

"You know for a man who speaks very little, you sure know the right things to say."

"It comes from being around Lancelot too long." The hint of a smirk tugged his lips as we left the warmth of our quarters.

"Oh really? Well, if you prefer his company to mine—" He stopped me with a firm and demanding kiss.

"Wench." Tristan playfully growled against my lips and captured my yielding mouth with another kiss.

* * *

It was not long before we found ourselves in the Meeting Hall dressed and waiting for Arthur to talk. The dress that I wore now was a cast away of Vanora's as my clothes no longer fit my new body and it seemed that everything I had now seemed to fall apart; my clothes were naught but threads, the sketchbook was far too worn, my iPod dead beyond all repair, my sidekick merely bits of plastic barely holding on, it was as though my things aged five years as I did. And they didn't age well.

"Ria, can you think of any reason that this would suddenly happen? Has anything occurred that this sorcery would take place?" My mind drifted to the night before and a bit of a blush rose to my cheeks. Could what Tristan and I shared last night have had something to do with the whole aging thing?

"No, nothing out of the ordinary." If having sex had caused for this to happen to me, I needed to talk to Merlin as soon as possible. Who knows what would happen if Tristan wants to get intimate again? I can't risk it; I'm so in love with him I can't stand the idea of hurting him.

"Yeah right, Vicky, what about your secret trips to the forest?" Charity suddenly demanded, the pouting sneer clear on her face.

"What about them?"

"Trips to the forest? Ria, you know it is not safe for you to go alone in the forest," Arthur gently admonished.

"Oh she's never alone." That hateful bitch commented trying to look casually at her nails. My eyes narrowed and I felt Tristan fight the urge to tense and do something nasty to Charity.

"I can take care of myself, Arthur, besides I always have Loca with me." I retorted crossing my arms over my newly enlarged breasts then thinking better of it and slumped into an empty chair. Why did I change? I thought everything was going well; there were no problems and now all of a sudden this? "Lancelot! Stop staring!" Tristan threw an angry glare at his comrade and held my hand.

"Aye, Lancelot, you are not helping." Arthur rubbed his temples trying to alleviate the stress I knew was building. God above, if only I could tell them all, it would be so much easier if they knew…then again, they are enemies of the Woads. And if Tristan found out I was having meetings with whom he sees as an enemy, I don't know if I could even fathom how betrayed he'd feel. I'm far too much in love with him to imagine life without my Sarmatian, I think I would choose death over that option.

"Are you sure you cannot think of anything Ria? Anything at all?" Gawain implored, the desperate look in his kind eyes almost made me guilty; but guilty about what I was unsure.

"No. Nothing at all." I recalled the fact that today was still a workday and that Argon would seriously get on my case if I'm not on task. "If there's nothing else, I'm going to the forge because Argon isn't going to like me not working." Slowly disentangling myself from Tristan's embrace I left them to discuss the problem of Charity and my sudden change. Tristan accompanied me to the forge as we both noticed the leering looks I'd been receiving since I left our room this morning, his hand was warm in mine and was the only part of my body that felt warm against the rain that fell around us.

"Sir Tristan, have you seen that little chit that works my forge? She was supposed to be in early this morning and none have seen her." Argon demanded as we came closer. Typical, Argon ignores the female sex unless it's baring its goodies for him to take. "Madame! Oh forgive my behavior, I am missing one of my workers and sh—he is behind on his work. Can I interest you in any of our fine metalworks?"

"I hope you're referring to either Trent or David, because I'm right here and I've got all my projects done." I stated through clenched teeth. Argon did a double take and did a poor job of hiding his leer. "If you value having eyes in your head, I would suggest taking those looks elsewhere Argon." At Tristan's growl next to me, Argon immediately found something else to interest him.

"I will return later for lunch. Take care of yourself my love." Tristan whispered against my lips before kissing me deeply and making me long for more. Fucking shit, Merlin's got a lot to explain to me when I see him tonight, planned meeting or not I want my right body back!

* * *

_**A/N: I am soo sorry this took forever and a day to get up and it's so short too. But I needed to try and get myself back into the groove of things and this was a start. Please, please review, my idea well is running dry!**_


End file.
